


The power of Rose

by moondancer150



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Worship, Bondage, Bullying, Crying, Cuddling, Cuphead is younger, Depression, Eldwr Kettle, Embarrassment, First Kiss, First Time, Force-Feeding, Gentle Sex, Hallucinations, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Assault, Mugman is older, Nightmares, Nyctophobia, OC Charactor, Rare power, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Slight kidnapping, Social Anxiety, Spanking, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, Young King Dice, mental break down, self hatred, slight eating disorder, tramatic events, tramatic memories, wound licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 55
Words: 48,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: The rose is an extrodenary and rare power that many individuals including the Devil himself sought after for thousands of years, it is said to be so powerful that it can defeat the Devil himself and in the wrong hands it can destroy humanity and time itself leaving everything we know in an ash of broken memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know it must be real odd for me to be a king another story but I couldn't help but posting this. I know I put some similar tags to Devil's infatuation but this is much more different I promise you. I also hope that you all will like it. This is much different and I hope I don't upset anyone who had dealt with some of these things.

Dusty grey clouds of a raining day poured heavily down in a high school. Inkwell high school, full of many students and teachers. School was abreast place for students o learn, make friends, study, and succeed. For most students that was. For one student named Cuphead school was merely a place of torment, awful teachers unwanted crowds of people and stupid drama. 

He hated this place. The people in it and the teachers as well. Cuphead however admired his older brother Mugman. He was the sweetest gentleman he had ever seen. He was a good student too all the teachers loved him as well as all the girls in school. Cuphead sighed as he grabbed a textbook out of his locker and watched his brother speak to a few of his friends. 

Lucky. Thought the red cup who quickly slammed his locker closed and headed to his class . Golly his brother was really popular no surprise though. However as Cuphead was heading towards his class one of the jocks decided to push the books out of his hands making the young toon scramble for them on the ground . The two jocks looked down then laughed and hurried away not wanting to get caught. 

Cuphead finally managed to get all his books together and heard the bell go off. Great, now he was late for class and could hear those stupid teachers complain about him being late, it wasn't his fault though. But those damn teachers wouldn't hear it. They would always assume that he was lying. Cuphead turned the doorknob but found it locked . Oh goodie now he needed to knock to have all eyes on him. 

It was awful, it always was. He hated the feeling of eyes being on him , he was never good at having attention on him either. He could never handle it. All eyes watching you and silently judging you as if they knew him and what he went through just by looking at him. Cuphead froze as all heads turned to him and the teacher looked up at him with an unpleasant expression. 

“Cuphead your late.” The teacher said pulling up their glasses to eye the young toon who made little to no eye contact back to him. 

“S-sorry my locker w-was jammed.” Cuphead said trying to make up a good excuse instead of saying two strong jocks were being ass-hats and pushed the books out of his hands. 

The teacher seemed to be convinced for the moment and Cuphead headed down to his desk which was at the very back and those piercing eyes of all students blazed holes into him as he slowly walked down and finally when he sat down and took his seat he took out some stuff to do his paper and class resumed. Cuphead sighed as he turned his head to face the window. 

It was gloomy outside by there was some clouds out there. The perk of having the back seat in the class was he got the window and Cuphead was grateful for having it. 

“Cuphead.” The teacher called snapping the young boy out of his daydream. 

“Would you mind answering this problem for us?” The teacher said. 

Cuphead froze as he felt eyes on him again. Cuphead looked up and stared at the problem, the teacher always seemed to give him the hard questions as if to mock him in front of everyone. He tried to figure out what it was an answered. 

“Two and three fourths?” Cuphead said. 

There was a moment of silence. 

“Yes, that's correct.” The teacher said as he headed back to the board and never called on him during class. 

After class Cuphead headed back to his locker and got out some more books for biology. He didn't make any eye contact as he walked down the hall, he didn't need to. He didn't really have any friends in this school and he could care less if he did. This place was full of strangers all of them, that's what Cuphead saw. Just a bunch of strangers who were either jerks or just plain mean. 

Some would mock him of his stuttering and some just bullied him because they found his suffering fun. The young cup after biology and history headed down to lunch and dreaded it all the way there. Normally lunch time was a great time students could chat, use their phones or any electronics and to socialize with friends. To Cuphead it was merely minutes of torment for him normally students would go and mess with him and try and take his lunch.

Cuphead didn't eat school lunch it messed with his stomach so he made his own lunch. It was funny some girls were calling it bento so Cuphead stuck with it. He couldn't wait for school to end so he could go home and head to his room to sleep the day away.


	2. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real happy that some of you are enjoying the story here's chapter 2 for you.

Once the young toon made it down the hallway making little to no eye contact with anyone he approached the open doors to the cafeteria but quickly turned around and decided to eat somewhere else. He sat down on an empty bench away from many other students and saw that Mugman was walking with his friends. Laughing, talking and having a good time, while Cuphead sat alone. The small cup sighed as he quilt finished his food before leaving. 

His older brother hadn't even noticed him but that was okay Cuphead didn't want his brother to worry about him. Once he got up he headed back to his locker to put his bento box some liked to call it back into his locker. Finally once he was done with that he closed his locker and was shoved against it. This definitely caught Cuphead off guard and the small cup could feel hands press against his back and the back of his head. 

Cuphead shivered as he held his breath as he felt the hot breath of one of the most popular jocks Jason. Cuphead hated Jason despite him being the most popular boy in school he would always seemingly out his hands on Cuphead and that would always bring his fears up. He thought everyone knew what he had. 

Haphephobia. 

It was explained the first day of school Cuphead was a little bit scared to come out and say it but Mugman was there to help him with it. 

“Hiya my names Mugman and this is my lil brother Cuphead.” Mugman said and noticed that his brother was hiding behind him. 

“That's nice dear.” One of the teacher said smiling kindly. 

“Would you?” The teacher paused as she noticed the small cup cling to his brother. Now knowing that there was actually two of them she replied again. 

The women cleared her throat. 

“Would you two boys like to take a seat?” She asked and gestured the two to pick a seat wherever they liked. 

“Oh, I wanted to inform that class about something really important.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead swallowed hard as he pressed himself against his brother’s back afraid of what others think of him because if his phobia. 

“Yes? What is it dear?” The teacher asked. 

Mugman looked at the class and the teacher with the most serious face possible before explaining to them. 

“My brother has haphephobia.” Mugman said. 

The class was silent for a moment something Cuphead won't forget. 

“So homophobia?”

“No haphephobia.” Mugman corrected. 

“What is it? Some sort of disease? Is it contagious?” One if the girls aske and squirmed in their seat. 

Mugman shook his head. 

“No it's a type of phobia.” 

“It's an intense fear of touch or being touched.” Mugman stated. 

Again there was a moment of silence. 

“That's stupid.” One boy said. 

“Yeah he might as well be faking it.” A girl added. 

The teacher had told everyone that that was enough . Mugman looked down at his brother before taking his hand and leading him down the back where an empty table sat. That was latterly the only desk open on the way there Cuphead didn't make any eye contact with the other students as he listened to them whispering to one another when their eyes gazed down upon him. 

Cuphead shivered and shook as he felt Jason’s hands run alongside his spine while the other reached for his handle. Cuphead jerked and pushed him away not liking what he was doing. Cuphead tried to look to stop shaking and tried to be brave but it was hopeless. 

“D-don't touch me!” Cuphead stuttered. 

“D-don't touch me.” Jason mocked. 

“Are you serious? You really think I’m gonna fall for your phobia bull-crap? ” Jason sneered. 

Cuphead was silent as he stared down the jock who gave him this smug grin. 

“Besides.” Jason paused. 

“It's fun seeing you cry like a little bitch.” He said. 

Cuphead held his breath as he was getting scared. The young cup backed away from the jock who took another step closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault and swearing read with caution if you are sensitive with these topics.

“G-go away Jason, l-leave me alone.” Cuphead said. 

There was no warning as Jason grabbed Cuphead by the handle and dragged the poor boy off to the boys locker room, fear and anxiety was rising up. He was scared what Jason was going to do to him. He wanted to leave and go to tell the principle or his brother. Once the two got into the locker room there were two more boys waiting. They must be friends of Jason. 

“Alright boys, you know what to do.” Jason said and the two boys nodded. 

Cuphead tried to back away from them but it was too late, as one of them grabbed him and held him down while the other began undressing him forcefully. Cuphead thrashed and screamed as he felt Jason begun to feeling all over him. 

It was awful. 

Possibly one of the worst things he could have experienced. 

It was disgusting...it was sickening ...it was dirty. 

Cuphead couldn't help as tears poured out of his eyes and stranded down his cheeks. The sensations were too horrific for him to handle. The burning feeling of someone placing their hands on him only to leave an aching sickening feeling to linger with him for who knows how long. When he feels that Jason has reached for his lower area Cuphead sobbed aloud. At the end of it the poor cup was reduced to a sobbing mess. 

“Yeah cry like the little bitch you are.” Jason spat and he slowly leaves Cuphead alone to dress himself

The young toon does and after school he didn't wait for his brother bear the oak tree. Instead he booked it, not looking back not caring how many people were staring at him not caring that he forgot that it was raining out and he was getting soaked. He didn't care at all; all he wanted to do was go home. Once he reached ink isle one tears blurred his vision and as he dashed home. 

Cuphead didn't even know what Elder Kettle said as he hurried upstairs and slammed his room door shut. Cuphead practically threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow as he cried. The disgusting awful feeling that lingered on the poor toon’s body was still there. Cuphead couldn't remember how long he cried but he remembered that he cried so hard that no sound came out. 

There were a few knocks on his door and Mugman called out to him. Cuphead didn't reply to his brother who knocked again. 

“Cuphead? You in here?” Mugman asked. 

“G-go away.” Cuphead sniffed. 

The door slowly opened and Mugman stepped in and looked at his brother with concerned eyes. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. “What's wrong?”

“N-nothing.” Cuphead sniffed. 

Mugman came over to his younger brother and sat down next to him. 

“Cuphead? Bro, what's the matter?” Mugman asked softly as he looked down at Cuphead. 

“N-nothing just g-go away.” Cuphead said as he buried his head deeper into his pillow. 

“Cuppy you know that I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong. I only want to help you. Did someone hurt you?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead looked up at him and looked scared before sniffing again and telling him about Jason and what he did. Mugman was shocked but he was furious. How long had he been doing this to his brother. 

“Cuphead long long has he-; ” Mugman stopped mid sentence. It didn't matter how many times Jason would pay for what he did. 

Mugman held his younger brother close and hugged him. Cuphead gasped softly but calmed himself, that it was only his brother and his brother would never hurt him. 

“It'll be okay bro, he won't get away with this.” Mugman said kissing his brothers cheek lovingly as he held him. 

Cuphead whimpered but cuddled further into his brother for comfort. After a few minutes of cuddling the two pull away. Mugman giggled as he looked down at the red cup. 

“Golly Cuphead you’re real good at cuddling. ” 

Cuphead looked away and flushed a light red making the blue mug chuckle at his brother’s cute actions.


	4. Getting ready for school.

After dinner Cuphead decided to head off to bed a little earlier while Elder Kettle and Mugman enjoyed watching a movie. Cuphead slowly headed upstairs and closed his room door. Once the door was closed Cuphead carefully removed his sweat shirt and softly sniffed and began changing into pajamas. Finally once he was done changing he went into the bathroom and took out a razor blade from his pocket.   
Cuphead gently took the razor blade and graced the blade against his porcelain forearms and began cutting them. Cuphead sniffed as he held his breath as tears rolled down his face as he continued to cut. He didn't want his brother or Elder Kettle to know what he was doing. He didn't want them to worry about him besides, he deserved this pain. Once Cuphead was finished he wiped his eyes and took out some tissue and bandages and began cleaning up his cuts and wrapped them up in the bandages. 

Cuphead proceeded to clean his face and headed to his room to sleep. The young toon crawled under his covers and laid on his side looking out the window into the dark sky. The small cup gazed put into the the dark night and shivered. He didn't really like the darkness as a matter of fact he hated it, but there were stars out so he kept his eyes fixated on them and held a light up plush against his chest and slowly but surely he fell asleep.   
Cuphead awoke to the sound of his alarm and shut it off before getting out of bed. The young cup went to his closet and rummaged inside it, looking for clothes. Finally Cuphead pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans ripped at the knee and a black undershirt and a black hoodie with a red rose printed on the front of it as well as some black and white boots to go along with it. 

This to Cuphead was what he wore everyday.   
Or at least that's what a bunch of girls said to him before laughing and and heading off to their class. Cuphead grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom, of course Mugman was in there . He always woke up earlier than he he did so he got first dibs on the bathroom. Cuphead waited before Mugman came out and smiled at his bro. 

“Morning Cups.” Mugman chimed.   
“M-morning.” Cuphead replied back.   
“Did you sleep well?” Mugman asked.   
Cuphead nodded.   
“That's good, the showers yours now. Just hurry up so we can get going. ” Mugman said smiling. 

Cuphead nodded as he headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Once the door was closed it was time for the head part.   
Undressing.   
Cuphead whimpered as he he began removing his shirt and pajama pants. The bathroom was now filling up with a lovely layer of steam that seemed to hide his small and frail body. Cuphead looked down and removed the last stitch of clothing of his body and looked at himself in the mirror. Cuphead stared for only a half second, he looked ugly , he didn't like anything about himself. He practically hated himself .   
Especially his birthmark.   
It was shaped as an exact rose and stood out from his porcelain white skin like a sore thumb. The fact that it was colored light red and located in the side of his stomach and was really sensitive didn't help much either. Cuphead sighed as he hopped into the shower and gasped softly before humming in delight at the pleasing feeling of warm water hitting against his skin. It was a quick shower though as Cuphead didn't want to disappoint his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuphead threw on the clothes that he had taken out earlier and went into the a small box and pulled out a choker necklace before wrapping it around his neck. The necklace had a lovely black velvet collar and a red rose was carefully stitched on. Cuphead hurried downstairs and was greeted by Mugman who was sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
Cuphead ate his breakfast in a nick of time and soon the two brothers were standing outside waiting for the bus. It was a fairly windy day the leaves swept against the brother’s feet and Mugman shattered the silence as he had replied to his brother. 

“Jason won't get away with what he did.” Mugman said.  
Cuphead shivered at the name but nodded. Soon the bus pulled up opening its doors for the two boys to hop on. Cuphead felt anxiety spike as Mugman lead his brother into the bus and surely there were a ton of students on the bus. Mugman however lead the small cup to an empty seat and sat down beside him.  
This made Cuphead feel less tense on the ride to school but he knew somewhere deep down the worst was yet to come. Once the bus had finally stopped near the school the students all got out of their seats and headed towards the school doors. 

Mugman looked down at his brother who seemed to not want to get out but had the look of fear fear painted onto his face.  
This set Mugs off into protective brother mode and took Cuphead by the hand and gave him a smile of someone who would keep him safe. Cuphead flinched at the direct contact but looked up at his brother with big scarlet eyes before smiling softly and stood up following his inside the school.  
This however didn't stop Cuphead’s anxiety and the two headed down to the office. There Cuphead tried to explain what happened with the help of his brother that us, however since there was no cameras in the boys locker room there was nothing they could do. But they did say that they would speak with Jason about this. 

Mugman of course was not happy in the slightest of the outcome and Cuphead could feel his stomach churn and felt anxious again.  
Mugman and Cuphead were given a late pass and off the two went however Cuphead asked Mugman if he could walk him to class to which Mugman happily obliged. 

The mug walked the small cup to his class and that was when the two had to part ways.  
“I'll see you later Cuppy, have an awesome day.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked up and smiled shyly. 

“I-I'll try.” Cuphead replied. 

Mugman smiled before and slowly began walking away . Watching him walk away was hard , but Cuphead knew that he needed to be brave and so the young toon entered his class and ignored all the eyes in the room and gave the teacher the late slip before heading to his desk not looking at anyone. He didn't want to see their faces of judgement .  
Cuphead sat down down and began talking notes of what was written in the board. While he did this someone from behind or from the side Cuphead wasn't sure threw a paper ball at him. Probably to mess with him and of course they would do it while the teacher wasn't looking. 

Cuphead scuffed as he pushed the paper off the desk and continued on with us assignment. He didn't want to know what hurtful or cruel message was in there. The messages always went along the lines of.  
Retard, emo, loser, creep, or any other hurtful names. Cuphead could always handle the names it was the messages themselves that hit him hard sometimes. Most of the messages just told him how weird he was and how he should just transfer schools. And some went like this. 

“Hey why don't you go make yourself useful and become a trash can. That way people will find a use for you. ”

“Your such a freakin creep just transfer to another school already.”

“Useless slut.”

“Do yourself a favor and die you emo.” 

Cuphead sighed as he got up and headed to the rest of his classes once the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry that this cheater was short I'm having some problems in spacing on my google drive. However I really hope,you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real,sorry if this ended up being short.

During biology the guidance counselor came in and took Jason away. Cuphead didn't or tried to not look in his direction, Cuphead didn't look his way and could feel his throat tighten up. A few minutes after Jason left Cuphead asked if he could go to the bathroom. Once he was given permission the young toon took off down the hall to the boys bathroom.. 

On the way there however he spotted Jason coming out of the guidance counsellors office with an expression that looked between anger and the intent to strange someone. Cuphead quickly headed into the bathroom and went into one of the bathroom stalls. Cuphead’s breath was heavy but he slowly calmed himself and told himself that Jason couldn't have seen him.   
Cuphead once he was done with his business he got out of the stall and when he did so he was grabbed and shoved hard against the bathroom mirror. It was Jason. 

Cuphead cried out in fear and pain as he could feel Jason’’s hand press his face against the glass of the mirror. The small toon whimpered as he could feel the sensation again and remembered the awful memories which brought tears to his eyes, 

“Because you opened your whore mouth they kicked me out of the football team for a few days, suspecting that I harmed you. Well get ready you little emo slut, cause I plan to make your days a living hell..” Jason said as he gripped Cuphead’s handle and slowly pulled away chuckling as he left the bathroom. 

During lunch Cuphead didn't eat, he felt too scared to do so and after school Cuphead dragged himself to the bus and waited to go home. He could hear Mugman laughing with some of his friends but Cuphead didn't look back he was terrified, what should he do? Should he tell? No, it would just get worse. The bus slowly dropped the students off one by one. Finally when Cuphead and Mugman were dropped off Elder Kettle greeted the brothers and noticed how scared the young brother looked and the Kettle asked if he was alright. The young toon nodded as he passed the two before heading upstairs to his room. 

He wanted to cry his eyes out , he didn't want to go to school tomorrow , all he wanted was sleep. Cuphead whimpered as he took off his sweatshirt and threw on his pajamas. The young cup slowly threw himself onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow he wasn't hungry right now so when Mugman asked why Cuphead didn't reply. Mugman not liking his brother's statement came in and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at his younger brother and spoke to him. 

"Cuphead? Is Jason still bugging you?" Mugman asked his voice was ferm and full of athority and the voice of a protective brother. 

"No." Cuphead replied. 

"You're not very good at telling lies Cuppy." Mugman said. 

Cuphead ad was silent and was asked the same question again. 

"Is Jason still bugging you Cups and be honest." Mugman said. 

Cuphead sighed as he looked at his brother and told him the tussle that he and Jason had and Mugman was more than furious he would surely have to deal with Jason himself. Mugman had told Cuphead that tomorrow he would personally take care of Jason himself. As much as Cuphead wanted to believe this brother Cuphead was still scared to go to school tomorrow. Cuphead gave his brother a weak smile and sat up to try and give him a hug. Mugman was the only one who understood him and it was probably one of the best things Cuphead could ever ask for. It was probably why he looked up to him and admired him so much. 

"Th-thank you Muggy." Cuphead said softly. 

"You're welcome Cuppy." Mugman replied back.


	7. Chapter 7

Mugman managed to convince Cuphead to go down and have dinner to which Cuphead reluctantly agreed. During dinner as the three ate Elder Kettle asked Mugman how the little club he was in doing to which the bubbly mug replied. 

“It's doing great, we’ll be making posters tomorrow as fund raisers for the school..” Mugman said. 

“That's wonderful news.” Elder Kettle replied.   
Mugman smiled and chuckled as he beamed with happiness. Cuphead watched the two talked and stayed quiet as he listened carefully to their conversations and was snapped out of his daze as Elder Kettle noticed that Cuphead hardly touched his food. 

“Cuphead? Is something wrong?” Elder Kettle asked. 

Cuphead looked up at his grandfather. 

“H-huh?” 

“You barely touched your food.” The wise Kettle said. 

Cuphead looked down and seemed a little nervous. 

“O-oh I'm f-fine I just was in th-thought.” Cuphead said as he popped some of the food into his mouth. 

Mugman seemed to stare at Cuphead as if trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Cuphead tried to make it seem like it was no big deal but Mugman already knew what was happening and Cuphead was surprised that he didn't say anything and was grateful for it.   
After dinner Cuphead headed to his room to retire for the night; Mugman followed suit. He had mentioned that he wanted to wake up early and get a head-start on making those posters and putting them up around school. Cuphead stared at Mugman from afar as he messaged some of his friends, then the red cup headed to the bathroom. 

He locked the door, making sure that no one was hearing him Cuphead turned the sink on to drown out all the disgusting noises that he would soon make. Cuphead opened his mouth and shoved his index finger into his throat forcing him to vomit up the food he had just ate a while ago.   
This was his punishment, he deserved this. He deserves to be in pain. He wasn't worth anything to anyone, he was completely trash, worthless and horrible...he hated himself . But he deserved this! He deserved to suffer for not being the grandchild Elder Kettle had hoped for, for not being as good as Mugman; having friends that cared for him and looked up to him. For having haphephobia , having to feel those awful sickening sensations when someone touched him. It was horrible. 

But he deserved it. 

Cuphead sobbed softly as he finished throwing up. But oh no he wasn't done punishing himself. Right after he flushed the toilet to get rid of the evidence he took out a razor blade and began cutting a bit. Crimson blood sprained his porcelain white wrists as he finished with his cutting and grabbed some bandages to conceal and hide the marks.   
Cuphead then proceeded to head back to his room and sleep for the rest of the night. Sleep always felt nice when he was done punishing himself. It was the very thing that could make him forget all the bad things, even if it was just for a moment, it was still nice.   
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry if this ended up being too short I'll try making it longer the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A way for him to escape his harsh reality….sleeping. Cuphead took a few deep breaths as he crawled under his covers and held his stuffed glow in the dark plushie close as he tries to drift to sleep. He really don't want to go to school tomorrow.   
Cuphead could hear footsteps coming from somewhere and then felt someone shake him. It was Mugman. Cuphead rubbed his eyes and looked up at his brother tiredly. 

“M-Mugs?” Cuphead said softly. 

Mugman smiled kindly down at his younger brother before replying. 

“Hey, we’ll be late if you don't-;”” 

“I d-don't feel good.” Cuphead interrupted. 

“What?”” Mugman asked a bit confused. 

“I-I don't f-feel good.” Cuphead repeated. 

Mugman stared down at his brother and sat on the edge of his bed and began to speak to speak to him. 

“I'm guessing this has to do with Jason threatening you.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead was a but shocked and looking away and pressing his face to his pillow. He didn't think his own brother knew. 

“How did you?-;” 

”One of Jason’s friends blabbed about it and I just so heard about it.” Mugman said interrupting Cuphead. 

Cuphead stared at Mugman then looked away. 

“I don't w-wanna go.” Cuphead whispered as he buried himself under his covers and shifted a little. 

It tugged at Mugman’s heartstrings as his younger brother was so scared that he didn't even want to go to school. 

“Okay.” 

“Wh-what?” Cuphead asked glancing up at his older brother. 

“I said okay, I’ll go tell Elder Kettle you're not feeling too well. While I'm at school I'm gonna take care of Jason. Don't you worry lil bro I'm gonna take care if this.” Mugman said and gave his younger brother a soft kiss on the forehead which Cuphead flinched a little but slowly calmed down knowing that it was only his brother. 

“I'll see you soon Cuppy, I love you.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead stared at Mugman and smiled at him. 

“I-I love you too Muggy,” Cuphead said softly. 

Mugman smiled genuinely at his brother and heard Elder Kettle call him and Cuphead downstairs; telling them that the bus would be here soon. Mugman naturally called out that he would be down in a minute. 

“I'll see you later.” 

“G-goodbye.” Cuphead said and watched his brother leave his room and close his bedroom door. 

Mugman made his way downstairs and told Elder Kettle his goodbye and that he loved him before swinging the front door open and heading outside. The sky was a gentle blue, and there were a few clouds out and about., even the sun poked out through the clouds making Mugman smile.   
However he needed to teach Jason a lesson about messing with his brother. And now this jerk had the audacity to attempt to beat up his brother?! Oh no, Mugman would make sure he did something. He wasn't scared of Jason like Cuphead was. 

Mugman hopped onto the bus and the blue mug took his seat. Along the way during the ride Mugman felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Mugman couldn't contain a smile as he sniffed at the sweet scent of perfume.   
“Helloo~.” A sweet voice said.   
Ah Cala Maria. A beautiful drop dead gorgeous mermaid. She was also the head captain of the high school’s cheerleading team and Mugman’s former girlfriend. The two surprisingly met during the first day of school. Mugman was a bit hesitant on approaching the mermaid but a little help from some of his friends he walked up to her before introducing himself and saying what club he was in. 

Cala Maria surprisingly was kind and sweet, not what Mugman was expecting at all. He assumed that all cheerleaders would go out with the football players and pat no mind to the other boys, however Cala Maria was completely different. Mugman was shocked that she was the head captain of the cheer team and here she was making small talk with him.   
Cala Maria giggled as she pecked Mugman on the cheek earning a soft chuckle from the blue mug who kissed her back sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a bit longer also don't forget to comment down below I love to hear what you all think. Also thank you for waiting patient only for chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being very patient here's chapter 9 for all of you. I hope you all like.

“Good morning to you too.” Mugman said as he felt Cala’s lips press against his and the two shared a sweet kiss until the bus driver had spoken up. 

“Hey you two love birds, no intimacy on the bus.” 

Mugman and Cala Maria stared at each other and laughed as more students got onto the bus. 

“So where's your brother? I don't see him anywhere.” Cala Maria said as she looked around the bus but saw no one that looked like Mugs little brother. 

“He’s sick today.” Mugman said. 

Cala looked at Mugman and seemed to be sad. 

“He is?” She asked. 

“Yeah but he’ll get better soon.” Mugman said. 

Cala wasn't easily convinced as she gave Mugman a skeptical look before smiling at him. 

“Alright, then I'm gonna stop over and give him some of my homemade sea soup.” Cala smiled. 

Mugman smiled and knew that Cala Maria was only trying to help. That's what made her different from all the other cheerleaders; Cala Maria was sweet, kind, and caring. She even admitted to Mugs that she wanted to be a nurse, even a doctor but couldn't stand the sight of blood and needles.   
Mugman chuckled. 

“Yeah, thanks Cala I bet he’ll enjoy it.” Mugman said making Cala Maria beam happily. 

The bus stopped once again to pick up a few students and the blue mug had noticed Jason was on board with some of his friends. Mugman eyed the boy who sat down and began chatting with some of the athletic boys. Cala Maria had taken notice of Mugman and softly whispered his name. 

“Mugman?”

“It's nothing, it's just this guy has been messing around with Cup and threatened to hurt him. Not only that but Cup explained that Jason touched him and.” 

Mugman leaned close to Cala Maria’s ear and whispered all the gritty-nitty graphic details that his younger brother told him. Cala’s mouth dropped and her eyes were wide with shock. She seemed flabbergasted at what Mugman had told her. 

“Mugman.” Even the sirens voice was in pure shock. 

“Mugman! That's sexual assault!” Cala exclaimed keeping her voice soft and quiet. 

Mugman stopped himself and seemed to be very sad. 

“We need to do something we can't let Jason get away with that.” Cala said. 

“We tried. But no one in the office could do anything , it was in the locker room and there were no cameras.” Mugman said. 

Cala Maria fumed in fury. She looked away and huffed. 

“Can you promise me you’ll keep this between you and me. I'm scared that others will find out . I promised Cuphead that I wouldn't tell anyone.” Mugman said. 

Cala Maria looked at Mugman and bit her lip and nodded. 

“I promise.” She said. 

“Thank you.” Mugman breathed out and the two shared another sweet kiss together as the bus stopped near school.  
The two then departed and headed towards their next class. 

“I hope I didn't ruin your mood.” Mugman said. 

“It's alright I know you’ll make it up to me later.” Cala giggled and headed towards her class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this chapter I also hope that this is long enough. I'll be sure to make the next few chapters suspenseful

Cuphead slowly got out of bed, things seemed to stand still for a moment as he stretched his arms and legs and then proceeded to head to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom the young toon quietly headed downstairs, becoming a bit hungry.  
He saw Elder Kettle knitting what appeared to be a sweater, not wanting to bother him Cuphead quietly headed towards the kitchen but Elder Kettle had already noticed his presence. 

“Cuphead, I'm happy to see that your up. Mugman told me you weren't feeling well.” Elder Kettle said. 

Cuphead gave a low and heavy sigh as he nodded. He didn't want to say anything else but Elder Kettle had gotten up and noticed Cuphead’s strange behavior. 

“Is something wrong Cuphead? You seem awfully quiet than usual.” Elder Kettle said as he slowly approached Cuphead. 

“N-no, I'm just….I-I'm just hungry i-is all.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Elder Kettle beamed. 

“Well why didn't you say so, I'll go make you some delicious noodle soup.” 

As much as Cuphead wanted to protest he didn't, Elder Kettle looked so happy. 

“Don't ruin this for him.” Cuphead’s mind screamed at him. 

The red cup slowly headed back upstairs wondering if Mugman had messaged him back since this morning, 

No reply. 

That's okay Mugs must be busy with either class or his club. Cuphead sighed as he placed his phone down and heard his name being called. Cuphead walked downstairs and was met by Elder Kettle who had finished making the soup. 

“I hope you like it, I think Mugman will enjoy the soup too.” Kettle said. 

“Th-thank you. Elder K-Kettle.” The small cup said and sat down in the dining room and began to eat the soup quietly. 

The soup was creamy and full of some vegetables. Elder Kettle must've gotten them from the Root Pack. Cuphead hummed in delight as the soup was really good and filling. Once the young cup was finished with the soup he thanked Elder Kettle again and headed upstairs to his room. Cuphead noticed that his his brother had messaged back when he glanced down at his phone. 

“Hey bro.” It read. 

“Hey Mugs how are you?” Cuphead texted back. 

“Doing good school will be over in a few hours.” Mugman replied back. 

That was what was left of the message and Cuphead placed his phone down so he could sleep. Cuphead laid down and buried himself under his covers. During his slumber he had the most strangest dream ever. He was alone standing in the dark. Cuphead shivered as he hated the dark. The small cup tried to look around but saw no one and could only hear loud footsteps. 

The louder they got the more scared Cuphead seemed to be. As much as Cuphead wanted to run, he wasn't sure where he would run off to. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light. There were muffled voices that were calling out to each other and the lights were flashing out and across...trees? The lights flashed and spasmed again. This was a forest. Cuphead slowly walked forward but the urgent desire to run and hide was creeping into his soul. 

Cuphead despite his nyctophobia began speed walking and could hear the sound of muffled voices, they were hallaring and screaming at each other and Cuphead walked faster as he felt fear creep into him. He could see slightly now that his eyes were adjusting to the darkness. 

That was a lie. 

Although he could see somewhat in the dark, every time he tried to turn his head and or glance left or right with his eyes everything would sway and shale slightly. The wound of footsteps and voices called out. Cuphead tried to not listen but he could hear them talk to each other and see the fading light of their flashlights. 

“I think I saw him go this way.” One of the voices called out and Cuphead was trying to catch his breath as he ran. 

The toon cup his behind a few bushes and a single tree he watched as the lights got brighter and the voices grew louder and was wondering if this was such a good idea to hide. There was no turning back as Cuphead saw blinding lights and heard pairs of footsteps. 

“I could have sworn I saw that lil bastard run down here.” Someone with a southern accent said. 

“Well he ain't here is here.” Said another voice that sounded low and scratchy. 

Cuphead watched as he listened to them speak. 

“I saw him.” The southern voice spoke. 

“Well where did he go?” The low scratchy voice asked mocking the other. 

“The hell should I know!” The souther voice snapped back. 

Cuphead assumed that there would be a fight but another voice had joined in, it was a females voice. It sounded foreign and from another country possibly. 

“Enough bickering. We have a job to do. King wants us to find this child. And bring him back alive. ” The females voice said. 

This statement sent chills down Cuphead’s spine. Why did they need him alive? What would they do to him if they found him? Cuphead didn't want to know and slowly crept out of the bush without being detected. Cuphead ran like he never ran before and could see the blinding lights of flashlights jerking and moving around in the dark. 

The further he was from them the better. Cuphead was slowly out of breath and stopped near a tree to breathe properly and already he could hear footsteps against the damp first floor and the blinding light of flashlights. Cuphead hurried away and could hear one of the voices he didn't which one shout. 

“There he is! Get him!” 

Immediately Cuphead ran as fast as he could go trying to avoid trees and shrubs as well as dead branches lying around in the florets floor and small rocks. Cuphead avoided all and once again stopped to take a break. Where exactly was he? There was a thick heavy fog covering the sky giving the whole scenery an onominis look. The sound of rushing water caught the toon's attention and it was clear that Cuphead was near a river. 

The red cup carefully stared down at the water. He could barely see his reflection due to the fog and the fast current underneath the surface of the water. Cuphead took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself but it only seemed to help him just a tiny bit. Until he could see the lights again, he needed to move and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm very happy that you all really enjoy this story. Thank you so much. Here's chapter 11 for all of you lovely people it's full of more suspense but I think you'll like it. Enjoy the story ^w^

Cuphead quickly walked along the riverside and once he was out of view from the light he ran. He was almost surprised at how fast he was running but assumed that it was only fear motivating him to go faster. Cuphead quickly dodged the trees and could hear someone following. Cuphead could feel fear creep inside him again as he didn't dare look back. Another pair of footsteps were from behind and another coming up from the left side of him. 

Panic was now setting in fast. Was he going to be ambushed?! Cuphead took a sharp left. A hand reached out and grabbed his sweatshirt, Cuphead grabbed at it and pushed whatever had grabbed him away. Suddenly the ground below his feet. 

Was no longer there. 

It was too dark to see and Cuphead has no flashlight. But he could definitely feel the ground slip away from him. It felt so slow yet so sudden as he fell. He could hear one of the voices shout. 

“Oh shit!” 

Cuphead cried out as he fell onto something hard. A flashlight flashed down below and Cuphead screamed as his hands were covered in blood, dirt, and maggots. The light was still shining down and the toon cup could see that what he fell on. What broke his fall and possibly prevented broken bones or worse…..was a decapitated moose. 

“What happened!” The female voice broke out. 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Dear God.” Another voice said. 

Cuphead no longer paid any attention to those who were talking. It looks like he fell from a cliff. That would explain why the ground under him gave way and why they were all talking and panicking. Cuphead got up and tried to clean off the dirt and blood as well as the maggots. The young toon had also noticed that a flashlight had rolled down the cliff. 

Quickly Cuphead snatched it up and was close to panicking but he knew he needed to get away from the lights and unit the darkness. Cuphead panted and heaved. One of his arms were sore and his leg had a deep cut going down almost where it reached his ankle, blood poured and seeped from the wound. It hurt to put weight on it so the young cup as much as he had to admit. 

Was best off limping and or hiding from those people. Cuphead slowly made his way around a thick layer of trees and could hear the sound of rushing water. He must be near the river again. Cuphead flashed the flashlight on and it was true he was near the river. However how would he get across? The river was pretty wide but there was another side to it. But the river was too fast the current underneath the water would have swept anything underneath it and carry it away. 

So what was he supposed to do? ….He could hear faint and soft footsteps as well as voices and there were shards and flashes of light coming from their flashlights. He needed to think fast in order to get away. Maybe….he could make a bridge and get across there that way. But how? Cuphead thought for a moment and leaned against and jolted back as the tree bent due to his weight. 

Cuphead stared at the dead tree and got an idea quickly. The young cup stood up and began putting all his weight onto the dead tree. Finally in a last attempt to make a bridge he slammed into it and the tree collapsed making a snapping sound and falling down with a thud. Cuphead quickly grabbed hold of pat of the tree and dragged it across the ground. 

Carefully the small toon shoved the tee against the water and since the tree was long enough a bridge was finally made. Cuphead was relieved but he didn't know if it was sturdy enough to withstand his weight. He was a bit surprised that the log of wood hadn't been swept up by the rivers current. Cuphead took a deep breath and kept the flashlight on. He didn't care if the others found him, he didn't think he could survive another moment in the darkness. 

He was close to hyperventilating. Cuphead was shocked that he managed to make it this far. The sound of footsteps and flashlights shining in the distance caught Cuphead’s attention and immediately his stomach was doing flips. 

“He's over there! Near the river!” Another male voice shouted. 

Cuphead jumped as he headed into the makeshift bridge and was trying to make it across the river and trying to keep his balance. The fear of was making him tremble and he could hear them getting closer and closer. The water was soaking the wood making it just a bit slippery. 

“There he goes!” The southern voice called out. 

“Don't let him get away!” The low and scratchy voice shouted. 

Cuphead tried not to slip and fall, he could hear them getting close. He could see the blushing lights hear running feet. 

Then the worst sound anyon wanted to hear when getting away. There was a low snapping sound. 

….The tree was breaking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go chapter 12 I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to comment.

Cuphead ran faster as the strange people had stepped onto the makeshift bridge and another low snap was heard. Cuphead hurried and could hear them getting closer, and just as he was close to the other side, the log completely snapped. Cuphead yelped as he fell onto the ground and realized he made it to the other side. 

“Shoot! He got away!” The southern voice said. 

Cuphead stumbled a little and got up he could see that they were going to find another way to the other side of the river and looks like they were doing it as soon as possible. Cuphead gasped as he wobbled and ran off as fast as he could go and flashed on the flashlight and ran off quickly, making sure he didn't collide with any trees or rocks. Cuphead was beating so hard and he was surprised that he ran so fast and got away from those people. 

So many questions ran through his brain, he was grateful that he had a flashlight to keep his sanity in check but he couldn't stop shaking his nyctophobia was getting the better of him. Cuphead couldn't look left nor right without the flashlight. If he did the world would sway and shake and jerk violently. Cuphead hurried down what looked like a pathway and noticed something that looked like an abandoned house. 

Maybe he could hide in there and throw the others off. Cuphead hurried towards it and was close to turning the flashlight off before he heard the sound of something that spooked him. Cuphead flashed the light and instantly regretted what he did. What he saw an eight ball. He too had a flashlight and was pretty tall and buff. Cuphead shivered just him alone could easily take him down. Cuphead was pretty light for a boy like him and the fact that this giant eight ball was having a staring contest with him didn't help either. 

The eight ball was wearing what appeared to be a uniform...or suit. At the very end was a name tag. 

Hello my name is Mangosteen. 

That was an odd name but Cuphead had bigger problems. Jeez the man’s hands were massive. They looked like they were used for physical labor and they also looked like they could easily snap Cuphead’s neck like a chicken's neck. The thought made his throat hurt and now it was beginning to get hard to swallow. The balky man straightened himself out and began walking towards Cuphead. 

The young toon began backing away and he was beginning to breathe hard and immediately he raced towards the house and to his horror the eight ball chased him down. The young cup hurried inside and slammed the door shut, locking it. The awful sound of banging was heard once he locked the door. Cuphead wondered where he could go, upstairs? Down the hall? 

Hide! His mind screamed. 

One of the hinges were coming undone, indicating that the door was beginning to break down. Cuphead headed down the hall and could hear the door finally break and crash down onto the floor. Cuphead’s heart dropped as he needed to hide quickly. 

Cuphead hid in a small room underneath the stairs and stayed their holding his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuphead held his breath as he heard the heavy footsteps walk past where he was and up the stairs. Cuphead shuttered, he was about to get out where he was but stopped as he heard other footsteps come inside the home. Cuphead could feel his blood freeze and could hear them begin to speak. 

“He went this way I saw him!” The southern voice said. 

“Are you sure you saw him go that way?” The low and scratchy voice said. 

“I'm positive.” 

“Then let's split up and look for him.” 

Cuphead sat there and couldn't move he was scared and was shaking so bad that he could have sworn that his bones rattled. He needed to escape and he needed to escape now. Cuphead opened the small door and peeked out. No one was there and this might be his only chance to get out without being spotted. He wasn't sure why they wanted him but his mind, body, and soul were telling him that he was in grave danger and that he needed to run. 

Cuphead ran out of his hiding spot and made a mad dash towards the exit, however before he could leave he hear someone coming down the hallway. Cuphead panicked as he ran up the stairs and tried looking for a hiding place there. Cuphead ran up the stairs and was about to run into a room but skidded to a stop when he saw the very same people trying to chase him in that same room. Cuphead silently backed as he was that close to being caught. 

The small toon hurried further down the hall of the second floor and took a sharp left as he headed into a bedroom and closed the door, locking it quickly. Cuphead was panicking slightly he could he's ruffled voiced through the door then they fell silent. It was odd, then the muffled voices turned to whispers as a pair of footsteps made their way towards the locked room. 

The handle of the door wiggled but didn't open due to it being locked. A voice different from the rest orders someone to ‘quote on quote.’ “Break it down I know he's in here.” The voice said smooth and velvet. 

Cuphead froze and snapped his head to a window. That was the only way out. The red cup opened the window and looked down. He would surely break more than one bone if he jumped down. But he needed to be brave. He needed to escape. Luckily there was a tree near the window. Maybe he could climb down it and escape. 

One of the hinges popped off and Cuphead was now grabbing hold of the tree , another came off and the small cup was slowly slowly benning to climb down the tree. Another hinge came flying across spooking the small toon who fell halfway but caught himself and made it safely down. The door busted open and by then Cuphead was running far away from from the house. 

He continued to run for yet another few minutes and stopped near a tree to rest. Cuphead couldn't help but chuckle. He managed to trick those people and throw them for a loop. He had escaped and now all he needed to do was get out of the forest and get home.


	14. Chapter 14

With a flashlight in hand Cuphead ran down a dusty path and continued to walk down the path, if there was a path there was definitely a way out. Cuphead hurried down the path and continued to run...well limp, not worrying about those who were in the house and chased after him. He was happy that he was away from those people. He wasn't sure why they were after him, he was just grateful that he got away. 

In the distance a voice rang out. 

Cuphead froze and looked around fearfully. Where were the? Who were they? Cuphead wasn't too sure but he knew he needed to escape. He continued to limp and run. He ran for what seemed like forever. 

That was until he bumped into something. Cuphead looked up and flashed the flashlight to what appeared to be a tunnel. Cuphead stared at the tunnel and peeked through it, it was dark and strange noises were coming from it. The small cup trotted into the tunnel not because he wanted to but because he feared someone followed him and would harm him. Cuphead walked down the tunnel and shivered Asa gust of wind blew against his slim frame. The strange noises were reduced to whispers as he was getting closer to the end of the tunnel. 

Cuphead wasn't sure what to expect but when he looked back from where he came the entrance was gone; swallowed up by complete darkness. He could only go further now. He could no longer go back only forward. Cuphead want sure when his legs began to tremble but one thing was for sure he was getting creeped out. He was thankful that he had a flashlight on hand and could see. The young boy inches forward not knowing who or what was at the end of the tunnel, but he knew that he needed to be brave. 

Suddenly the light of the flashlight began flickering allowing a brawl of light and dark to battle each other. Cuphead tried to not panic as he tapped on the device but , but that wasn't helping and the darkness was beginning to win the fight, 

“N-no please, p-please work for m-me.” Cuphead stuttered and seemed to shake. 

Finally the battle ended with the eh darkness being victorious over light. Cuphead yelped and froze in fear. He held his breath as he heard the the loud pounding thumps of his heart ringing in his non-existent ears. He thought he saw faces, faces of pain and torment some had no eyes or mouths, but screams could be heard. Some had smiles that stretched out their pop proportions of their face making it look sinister. Cuphead shivers unable to move as he was paralyzed with fear. 

He thought he saw a tall horned figure coming towards him-

No…..no that...he was not a hallucinating, he was real. He was coming towards him and he was real. Cuphead took a few steps back and wanted to run away as fast as possible and never look back. But he remembered that the entrance was long gone. He couldn't go back. The mysterious black figure loomed over Cuphead who trembled in fear. Without warning the dark creature opened its mouth and gave out an ear piercing scream. Cuphead almost fell to his knees at hearing such an awful sound and watched as the dark creature lunged for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ping wait here's chapter 15 for ya.

Cuphead shot up from ha bed and gasped. He shook and trembled and felt wet. The small,cup looked around and noticed that it was only Cala Maria and Mugman, they jumped back when he shot up and gasped and the wet feeling was because Mugman draped a damp washcloth over his head. That dream..no nightmare was too real, it felt far too real. 

“You alright Cuphead?” Mugman’s voice snapping his brother into reality. 

Cuphead looked up at the two. 

“Y-yeah I'm o-okay. Cuphead said. 

I-I'm sorry f-for scaring y-you two.” the small cup apologized.. 

Cala Maria and Mugman smiled. 

“That's alright it looked like you were having a bad dream.” Cala Maria said. 

Cuphead shivered not wanting to remember that scary nightmare. Everything in that nightmare felt so scary and real, the voices, that one guy, the environment, everything. The young toon shook his head as he heard and listened to Cala talk. 

“I brought you some soup.” Cala Maria said. 

“Y-you did?” Cuphead asked. 

He wasn't sure why the beautiful mermaid made him a delicious bowl of soup and was questioning if she was just prancing him. Cuphead opened the top to reveal a very delicious soup of noodles, shrimp, bits of samoan, and chicken broth. It looked appetizing and Cuphead was grateful for such a thoughtful act of kindness. 

“Y-you made this f-for me?” Cuphead stuttered.

Cala Maria smiled. 

“Of course I made it for you, when Mugs told me that you weren't feeling good I decided to make you some homemade sea soup.” Cala Maria said. 

Cuphead gave the mermaid a shy smile. 

“Th-thank you so much C-Cala.” Cuphead said softly. 

“My pleasure.” Cala Maria said. 

Cuphead blew cold air onto the hot soup and took s first bite into it. It had lots of flavor and just the right amount of salt. It was very good to say the least. 

“Do you like it?” asked the mermaid. 

“Y-yeah it's really g-good.” Cuphead replied 

Cala beamed. 

“I'm so happy that you like it, I knew that if I added just the right amount of sea salt it would turn out great.” Cala said. 

Cuphead slowly ate as both Mugman and Cala Maria talked. Cuphead listened as they talked about friends and what they could do on the weekend, then Cuphead heard Cala Maria talk about Jason. He pretended not to listen blocking out all the conversation. He was happy that they began whispering.

“So what did you do about Jason?” Cala asked. 

Mugman stayed silent as he looked at Cala and said softly. 

“I found him and personally took care of him, meaning I beat the crap outta him.” Mugman said.

Cala looked away and nodded. 

“He deserves more than a beating.” Cala Maria said and seemed upset. 

“I know.” Mugman held her. 

“”I was in school there wasn't much I could use.” Mugman confessed. 

Cala looked at him and nodded. 

Cuphead yawned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to fall back asleep again fearing that he would have to re-encounter the scary dream again. So he opened his mouth and tried to make any conversation. But instead he closed his mouth. 

How pathetic. 

He couldn't even talk. Cuphead looked away and seemed to only look when he heard the two begin to talking about something that somehow got his attention. 

“I heard that there will be a new student coming to our school soon.” Cala Maria said. 

“Really?” Mugman asked. 

“Yep but I'm not sure yet.” Cala said. 

Cuphead sighed as he began getting up and slipped out of bed. 

Cala Maria stood up and smiled. 

“Well I'm getting kinda bored how's about we watch a movie? ” Cala suggested. 

“Yeah that sounds like fun.” Mugman said. 

“How about it? Do you wanna watch a movie?” Mugman asked.

Cuphead gave a shy smile and nodded. 

The mermaid and blue mug smiled and headed down stairs to watch a move, the small cup followed behind them. He felt happy that he was going to be a part of something. Even if it was just a movie. Mugman looked through the TV to find a movie that they would all agree on and decided that a Disney movie would be perfect for them. 

“I'll go make some popcorn.” Cala Maria beamed as she got up and went to the kitchen leaving the two brothers alone. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Mugman asked again. 

Cuphead seemed confused by what his brother  
Meant but Cuphead replied politely. 

“Y-yes, I'm a-alright.” Cuphead said quietly. 

Mugman smiled. 

“Good, I was afraid that you might have gotten a fever.” Said the blue mug. 

Cuphead seemed to smile. His brother was worried about him. He must feel somewhat happy that he didn't get a fever, yet part of him wanted to frown, he didn't want his brother to worry about hi. He didn't want to become a burden. Yet Cuphead was grateful for having a brother like Mugman.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys sorry for the long wait but I thank you for all being patient and I'm so happy that you like my story. Well enough about me, here's chapter 16 for you all I hope you all like it. Enjoy.

“Okay popcorns done..” Cala Maria said plopping down next to Mugman. 

“Everyone ready?” Mugman asked. 

“Yep.” Cala chirped. 

“Y-yeah.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman nodded and pressed the play button and slowly the movie began to play. During the movie Cala and Mugman began cuddling and the mermaid softly pressed her lips against Mug,an’s lips. The two shared a sweet kiss and then before things could go any further Mugman pushes away. 

“Not in front of Cuphead.” Mugman said. 

Cala Maria smiled but nodded. 

“Alright, but you owe me later.” She winked. 

Mugman chuckled and nodded going back to cuddling his loving lady. Cuphead stared at the two and looked away. He felt something strange in his chest but couldn't pinpoint what the feeling wa. It was strange as he watched them kiss and cuddle. 

What was the feeling inside him? 

Cuphead turned to face the TV screen and watched the movie. Finally when the movie ended both Cala Maria and Mugman ago up and stretched and began chatting about what they could do tomorrow. Cuphead watched as his brother and Cala Maria began kissing again. The strange feeling came back again. Cuphead watched as the pair kiss and in one point Cala Maria and Mugman began french kiss. Cuphead looked away the strange feeling was dissolved and replaced by something ….awful. 

It was disgusting. 

It reminded him of something he didn't want to remember. Yet part of him wanted to do something similar to that, when he found someone who'll love him. 

“I bet you want in on that too don't you.” His mind said to him. 

Cuphead shook his head not wanting to think about the bad times. Those times were awful full of sickening and agonizing memories…..and…..the hospital. Cuphead gasped as he shuttered and trembled. 

No, no, no, no, he didn't want to remember that! Anything but that! 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked noticing something wrong with his brother.

There was no response. 

“Cuphead are you alright?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead snapped his head to h brother and seemed uneasy a little. 

“Are you alright?” Mugman asked again. 

Cuphead was silent but nodded as he didn't want to cause a scene. 

“I-I'm f-fine.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Mugman turned as Cala began speaking. 

“I heard there was a smoothie place that was getting real popular, we should go and check it out. ” said the mermaid. 

Mugman smiled. 

“That sounds like fun.” The blue mug said. 

“I'd thought so, so how about tomorrow we check it out?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead stayed quiet as he shivered he hadn't a clue on what caused that episode. The small cup wasn't sure but shook his head as he didn't want to think about it anymore. Whatever it was Cuphead didn't want think about it anymore. It would only make him get scared and sad. While the two spoke and chatted Cuphead was left to his thoughts. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. 

“Y-yes?” Cuphead replied. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead paused for a minute. 

“I-I’m sleepy.” The small toon said. 

Although he was scared to fall asleep due to the scary dreams. 

“Oh.” Mugman said and looked at the clock and noticed the time. 

Ten-thirty. 

It was getting very late. 

 

“Is it alright if I stay the night, I don't wanna walk home alone at night.” Cala said. 

Mugman nodded. 

“Yeah you can stay the night.” Mugman said. 

Cala Maria seemed happy to hear that and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

“Anytime.” Mugman replied back. 

“The guest bedroom is down the hall to the right.” Mugman said. 

“Couldn't I just sleep here with you?” Cala said sweetly. 

Mugman flushed a blue tint and smiled nervously. 

Cala Maria giggled sweetly. 

Cuphead watched and slowly he slipped off the couch and looked at the two before making his way upstairs. He took one step onto the staircase before taking a final glance at his brother and his girlfriend before whispering goodnight softly and heading upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry for the long wait. But I'm happy to say that chapter 17 is here and chapter 18 will be here soon as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to comment down blow. ^u^

Each step he took felt heavy and weak. The darkness seemed to scare him more as he walked down the hall and towards his room, he didn't want to bother Mugman or Cala Maria and through the darkness he could see tiny white eyes stare at him. Were they always there? Or was it his imagination running wild? Cuphead walked into his room and could hear his heart pound in his chest. Finally, he made it to his room. Cuphead turned on his room light and the eyes and voices were gone. 

He must be hallucinating. Maybe if he gets some proper sleep he’ll feel okay. So the small cup grabbed his glow in the dark plushie and turned off ha light as he headed into his brother’s room. Since Mugman was downstairs with Cala and Cuphead was too scared to sleep in his room, tonight he decided to sleep in his brother's room.

He just felt safer in his brother’s room after having that nightmare. It would normally calm him down and he would sleep peacefully that night. Hopefully Mugman wouldn't get too angry. Cuphead opened the door to reveal a neat light blue room and a cozy bed. Cuphead trotted over to the bed and crawled under the covers of his brother’s bed. Cuphead sighed happily in content and held his stuffed plush as he drifted to sleep. 

In the morning Cuphead awoke to someone shaking him. The small cup turned to see and it was his brother laughing softly at how cute Cuphead was. 

Cuphead didn't know it but his clothes were slightly loose and falling off his shoulder, his eyes were half light trying to wake from his sleep and his cheeks were a red hue with the side of his mouth dripping with sleepy drool. Looks like someone had a good night's sleep. Mugman chuckled again. 

“Good morning.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead gave a half whine. 

“Your drooling bro.” Mugman pointed out. 

Cuphead flushed a deep red as he realized it and quickly he wiped it away. Mugman stifled more chuckles as he spoke to his young brother. 

“Cmon it's time to get up, breakfast is almost done and we’ll be heading to the mall today.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead yawned and sat up rubbing his tired eyes. Mugman got up and headed downstairs. Cuphead slowly followed and on the table was freshly cooked pancakes, Cala Maria was there and looked tired too but happy in a way. 

“Good morning.” She smiled. 

“G-good morning.” Cuphead replied. 

Breakfast was quiet but the three chatted while they ate and after breakfast Cala Maria stood up and thanked the two boys. 

“Well I better go home, I'll see you two at the mall.” Cala said. 

“Alright see you there!” Mugman said. 

After the mermaid left Mugman hurried upstairs and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Cuphead was left alone but he headed to his room to gather his clothes for the day. His black hoodie with the rose and blue jeans with his choker necklace. However the shirt underneath the sweat shirt was a red short sleeved shirt with long black and white sleeves underneath the short sleeves. They would be useful to cover up the cut marks. 

The bathroom door slowly opened and Mugman stepped out of the bathroom and looked happily refreshed. 

“Bathroom’s all yours bro.” Mugman said. 

The small toon headed into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned on the shower and slowly yet cautiously began removing his clothes. He didn't want to look at himself, he knew it was disgusting...He was disgusting. Cuphead took a quick shower and threw on his clothes. Mugman must be waiting for him downstairs. 

“Stop making him wait and get moving.” His mind screamed. 

Cuphead hurried downstairs and sure enough Mugman was down there on his phone texting. He was laughing and taking photos of himself, must be sending them to Cala Maria. Cuphead quickly walked down the steps but Mugman already knew that he was there and looked up at him smiling kindly. 

“Ready to go?” He asked. 

Cuphead nodded giving him a shy smile. It was awfully nice of both Mugman and Cala Maria to allow him to come with them to the mall. He couldn't remember what they were going to but he couldn't care less whatever it was must be fun. The blue mug opened the front door and Cuphead walked out. After Mugman closed the door they began walking, it was a quiet walk but it was a peaceful one. Cuphead was alone with his thoughts but not alone physically as he walked with his brother. 

“Hey Cups?” Mugman asked. 

“Y-yes?” Cuphead said. 

“Was there a reason why I found you in my room?” Mugman asked. 

“E-eh.” Cuphead flushed a light red. 

Oh boy how would he explain this. Cuphead laughed nervously as he rubbed his arm and averted his gaze from his brother. 

“I-I umm.” Cuphead seemed nervous. 

“Hey it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it that's okay. I'm not mad I just wanted to know.” Mugman said. 

“Tell him.” Cuphead's mind said. 

Cuphead swallowed hard, no he knew that Mugman was an understanding brother. He loved him. He should tell him the truth. Yet why did he feel so scared when he told him. 

“I-I had a ni-nightmare and couldn't sl-sleep in my room. I-I felt s-safer in your r-room so I slept th-there for the n-night.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman stared at him for a moment listening 

“I-I felt s-safe in there.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman smiled. 

“Okay I'm happy that you slept well.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead smiled. 

Soon the two were close to the mall and Mugman could see Cala Maria waving her arms to get their attention. Mugman hurried his way to her, Cuphead following along. 

“Glad to see that you two made it.” Cala Maria said. 

“Glad to be here.” Mugman chimed. 

Cuphead stayed quiet as the two spoke. 

“There's a smoothie shop inside and alive been dying to try one.” The mermaid said. 

“Sounds good let's go.” Mugman said and the two brothers followed Cala Maria inside the mall.


	18. Chapter 18

The mall had a few handfuls of people bustling around, wheaten it was at a coffee shop the clothing store or that place that smelled good but Cuphead didn't know the name due to the store name being French. 

“Look! There it is.” Cala Maria said. 

Mugman and Cuphead turned their heads to see a smoothly stand with tables that were decorated with tropical decor. 

Smoothy Paradise. 

That's what the name of the store said as Cuphead read it to himself. 

“So this is the place?” Mugman asked. 

Cala Maria nodded. 

“C'mon let's order.” She said.

Mugman nodded and the three headed up to the counter where a cheery girl stood smiling and wearing a yellow uniform with white pants. 

“Hello welcome to smoothy paradise how may I help you?” She smiled. 

“Can we look at the orders just for a sec?”said the mermaid. 

“Of course I'll be back in just a moment.” the girl said 

There were many favors to choose from, Berry Blast, Watermelon, Tropical Kiwi-Strawberry. You name it. The girl then came back still smiling cheerfully. 

“Have you made your decision yet?” She asked. 

“Yes we have.” Cala Maria said. 

“Great what would you like to order?” The girl said. 

Cala Maria went first. 

“I'll have the tropical orange sunrise.” 

Mugman went next. 

“I'll have the blueberry blast.”

Finally it was Cuphead's turn. 

“I-I'll have the s-strawberry lemonade  
s-starburst.” Cuphead said. 

“Alrighty coming right up.” The girl said as she headed to make the frozen treats. 

As she left Cala Maria was looking for. Spot to sit and enjoy their treats. Cala found one decorated in tropical decor. Once the smoothies were made Mugman got up to go get them. Cala Maria and Mugman as well as Cuphead enjoyed their smoothies. Mugman and Cala began talking about some dance or party. Cuphead want really paying attention as he sipped on his smoothie and Mugman snapped his younger brother out of his daze. 

“Huh?” Cuphead asked. 

“Do you wanna come with us to the pet shop?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead looked up at Mugman and nodded as he tossed the empty smoothie into the trash. The small cup followed behind them and the smell of animals assaulted his nose. Mugman and Cala Maria headed over to where the puppies were . It was loud as the puppies yipped and barked with excitement. Cuphead slowly looked around, he didn't care much for dogs or puppies, they had too much energy for him to handle. The young cup slowly walked away and could hear cats softly meow. Of course he want going to buy one, he never intended to. He just liked to look at them. 

They looked so fluffy and soft; adorable when they played and so sweet when they were asleep. Cuphead could stare at them all day, it was just...nice. What he hadn't expected was someone to come over near the cats too. Normally lots of customers would go and see the puppies, they were popular. So seeing a girl with long black hair and a black and white long sleeved shirt with a black skirt and black knee socks was out of the ordinary. In a shocking twist the girl spoke to Cuphead. It’s usually Cuphead mustering the ability to start a conversation but this girl did it for him. 

“Did you come to see the cats too?” She asked. 

Cuphead almost choked on his words as he tried to reply back. 

“U-um...yeah.” Cuphead softly replied. 

There was a moment of silence shared between the two. Cuphead hasn't had a girl talk to him before without them making fun of his stutter or clothes or overall just being complete mean girls. This girl was soft spoken, she had pale skin and big pale blue eyes as she spoke to Cuphead. 

“What's your name?” She asked. 

“O-oh I'm C-Cuphead.” The young toon said. 

“Wh-what's yours?” He asked her. 

“Lucy.” The girl said. 

Again there was silence between the two.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally! Here's cheater 19 for you all. Don't forget to comment down. I love reading your comments. <3 I'm happy to present to you chapter 19 I hope it's long enough to hold out until chapter 20 is made. I also hope that this chapter isn't too boring. 
> 
> Also this was my first time doing dialogue that was through texts so sorry if it sucks.

Cuphead this time decided to break the silence. 

“Th-that's a pretty n-name.” The toon cup said. 

Lucy stared at him. 

“Thank you and your name is very unique.” Lucy said. 

Cuphead couldn't help but blush at the compliment and thanked Lucy. Cuphead and Lucy began trying to make small talk, simple things such as what your favorite color was what your favorite music was exetra. Turns out Lucy has an older brother who is currently in the military and who once went to the same school as Cuphead. As a matter of fact she was in one of his classes. Cuphead wasn't sure if she was just messing with him but she seems genuine enough. 

“I hope I can see you again.” Lucy said and stood up. 

“Goodbye,” she said. 

“G-goodbye.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Lucy walked out of the pet shop and Cuphead heard his name being called. Cuphead got up and headed over to his brother and the siren. Was it time to go home?....or so Cuphead had thought. Mugman wanted to go and check out some of the upcoming video games. Cala Marai didn't seem to mind as she followed him into the game store. He began looking around a bit p, it was only for just a small moment before he headed out of the store and began heading out of the mall. Cala Maria needed to head home too and practice for the upcoming game. 

“You guys will come to the game I'll be at right?” Cala Maria said staring at Migman with puppy eyes. 

“Yeah of courseI will, how can I not watch my beautiful mermaid cheer on the inkwell football team. Mugman said.

Cala Maria beamed. 

“Thank you!” She squeaked giving Mugman a hug. 

The blue mug laughed hugging back. 

“I'll see you later.” said Mugman. 

The walk home was quiet and peaceful. Mugman was cheery and very happy. He couldn't wait for the game. Cuphead was quiet hut he was somewhat happy too. A girl had spoke to him today and now he may be able to find and make a friend. He was very happy about that. The peaceful silence was shattered by Mugman who asked him about the girl. 

“Who was that girl who was speaking to you?” He asked. 

“I-I don't k-know.” Cuphead said. 

“What's her name?” 

“L-Lucy.” Cuphead replied. 

Mugman began thinking of someone named Lucy but couldn't remember anyone at the moment. 

“Oh isn't she the one who has a brother who is in the military?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded. 

Mugman was silent. 

“Sh-she was real n-nice.” 

Mugman smiled. 

Cuphead looked down at his feet as he walked. 

“I'm happy that she was nice.” Mugman said. 

Once they returned home Elder Kettle was taking his afternoon nap. Mugman had simply walked in and neither of the two said anything, not wanting to wake their grandfather. Mugman sat onto the couch and pulled out his phone. Cuphead had decided to go to his room and take a nap, besides he was feeling tired anyway. The small cup headed up the stairs and walked down the hall to his room. He quickly took off his shoes and laid on his bed. 

Within minutes Cuphead could already feel his eyes getting heavy. Soon he was fully wrapped up in peacefulness of slumber. He had a rather good nap and once Cuphead woke up he was called downstairs. The small cup hurried to see who called him, it was Mugman. He held his phone and asked. 

“Do you want some Chinese food?” 

“Y-yes.” Cuphead said. 

“Alrighty anything you want?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead thought for a moment and replied with saying dumplings and ramen. Mugman smiled and nodded picking up his phone and dialing the Chinese restaraunt. Cuphead watched and was surprised that Elder Kettle was still asleep. Mugman hung up his phone and stared at Cuphead. 

“Well, the food should be here soon.” Mugman said. 

“O-okay.” Cuphead replied softly. 

Cuphead sat down on the couch and kept his eyes on his phone as he began playing some games on it trying to pass some time. The doorbell to the front door rang and Mugman stood up and opened the door. It was a young rabbit toon that held a few bags. 

“Here's your food sir that'll be twenty dollars and eight cence.” The rabbit said. 

Mugman handed him the male rabbit the money and thanked him before closing the door. The blue mug smiled happily as he placed the food onto the table. At this point Elder Kettle had awoken from his nap. Mugman dug through the bag and pulled out many boxes that contained the food inside. The scent of food filled the house and Cuphead could feel his stomach growl aggressively. 

“Alright dig in.” Mugman said. 

Lunch was very good. Mugman talked to Elder Kettle about the upcoming game and how he wanted to go. Of course the wise kettle didn't mind his grandson going to a school game, he knew Mugman’s relationship with Cala Maria so he didn't stop him from going to school games. 

“That's fine just be back before dark.” Elder Kettle said. 

Mugman beamed smiling ear to ear. 

“Thanks!” Mugman said as he finished his lunch and raced upstairs to his room texting the mermaid to tell her the good news. 

“Hey Cala?” Mugman texted. 

“What?” The mermaid texted back. 

“I'm coming to the game!”

“Ahhhh! OMG!” Cala texted. 

“I can't wait to see you two!” Cala texted again. 

“Yeah same here.” Mugman texted. 

With that the two ended the conversation there.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you all for waiting patiently for chapter 20 and thanks for the Kudos I really appreciate it. Also don't forget to comment down below. Enjoy.

Cuphead didn't look up at Elder Kettle as he ate. He was a bit on edge, sure tomorrow would be Sunday but….once Monday hit he could have to go back to school. The thought shook Cuphead to the bone, he feared so many reasons why he shouldn't go but he needed to be brave. Cuphead slowly finished his dinner and headed upstairs to his room. He honestly didn't know really what to do but for now he was safe and tomorrow he could go do something with Mugman or Cala….maybe he might bump into Lucy again. 

That would be nice. Maybe they could be friends. Cuphead almost smiled as the thought sent him into a small daydream. He hoped that they could be the best of friends and do things that friends do like hang out, goof off, talk, and other things that friends normally do. That would be so nice. The small cup stood up as he decided to go out for a small walk. Maybe that might stop him from feeling so lonely in his room. The young boy headed downstairs and opened the front door before closing it. 

The sky was still bright being a healthy orange with gashes of red spread out across the sky and fluffy golden stitched onto the horizon. It must be late in the afternoon. Cuphead slowly began walking just a bit and walked across the bridge, he took a deep breath as he looked around and continued walking. It seemed like a peaceful afternoon today and Cuphead was almost calm. Then he spotted so,etching in the distance. 

It was Lucy. 

She sat on the grass looking up at the sky with a dazed and zoned out look. Cuphead didn't want to disturb her but he also wanted to speak to her. He quietly approached the girl and spoke softly to her. 

“H-hello.” Cuphead said to her. 

Lucy looked up and stared at him. Her big beautiful pale blue eyes almost had him in a trance. She smiled kindly at him which made him feel giddy inside. 

“Hello.” 

“Um L-Lucy right?” Cuphead stammered. 

The girl nodded. 

“Cuphead? That's your name, if I remember correctly.” Lucy said. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“M-may I sit w-with you?” Cuphead asked. 

Lucy nodded. 

There was a mo,went of silence between the two of them. Cuphead swallowed hard as he broke the silence. 

“U-um there's a g-game on Friday at sch-school I-I was wondering i-if you would l-like to...umm.” Cuphead paused. 

“W-would you like t-to go w-with me?” Cuphead asked. 

Lucy stayed quiet but gave him a kind smile. 

“Sounds like fun”. Lucy said. “I would like that, yes I'll go with you.” She said. 

“R-really?” Cuphead asked. 

Lucy nodded. 

“It would be nice to get out of the house.” Lucy said. 

“O-oh okay.” Cuphead smiled. 

Lucy nodded and the two spoke again. Cuphead couldn't believe how much he talked. This had to be the longest he's ever talked. Talking with Lucy felt so nice and relaxing. He was happy to speak to her as she was happy to speak to him. Soon it was getting dark and Cuphead feared the darkness so he needed to cut things short and say farewell to Lucy before it gets too dark to see. 

“G-goodbye Lucy. I-I'll see y-you soon.” Cuphead said as he hurried home. 

Lucy waved goodbye and headed the opposite direction towards her home. 

Cuphead hurried home bit looking back and hoping that no one was following him. The small cup hurried home without looking back. He was almost close to home when he heard a familiar yet unwanted voice. 

It was Jason. 

He didn't think twice before running like a mad man and opening the door the house before slamming it shut. His brother alongside Elder Kettle have him a strange look as he came in and Cuphead could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. Jeez he must've looked liked a crazed person running from a monster. 

“U-umm.” Cuphead flushed pink. 

Mugman laughed and smiled trying to ease the embarrassment but it only seemed to make Cuphead flush a deeper shade of pink. He must've looked ridiculous. 

“Nice to see ya Cuphead.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead gave a weary smile and stuttered out a small hi and hurried upstairs. 

“Dinner will be done in twenty minutes.” Elder Kettle said. 

“O-okay.” Cuphead replied back. 

The small cup headed to his room and took off his shoes taking deep breaths. Was he followed?! By Jason?! Why?! If that was the case Cuphead shivered at the thought of what he could do to him. The terrible memory of Jason ganging up on him and touching him hit Cuphead hard. The small cup whimpered as he was close to choking on tears. No! That could be anyone, he was safe. He was safe in this house with his grandfather and brother. 

Cuphead slowly headed downstairs and saw that dinner was just about done. Wiping his eyes dry he sat down across from Mugman and messed around with his hoodie. Elder Kettle had finally turned off the stove and called the boys over. Mugman hopped up and headed to the kitchen, Cuphead following behind. Dinner tonight was chicken Alfredo. 

“Dinner looks great Elder Kettle.” Mugman said. 

The wise Kettle chuckled. 

“Thank you Mugman.” Elder Kettle said smiling. 

Cuphead stayed quiet as the two talked and laughed. Cuphead didn't say anything as he got his food and headed to the table not saying a word. He was lost in thoughts that were slowly turning sour. Cuphead shook his head shaking the thoughts away as he began eating. Mugman and Elder Kettle were talking about so,etching that Cuphead wasn't paying attention to. 

The small cup finished his meal and thanked Elder Kettle before heading up to his room. He closed his door and took off his hoodie before rolling up his sleeves. Cuphead carefully took out a razor blade and lifted up his left arm. 

And began cutting. 

Cuphead could feel the nasty and sour thoughts leaving his mind and now he was at peace numb from the negative thoughts….for now. Cuphead wiped his face clean from tears and decided to head to bed for the night. Cuphead changed his clothes and flopped on his bed and crawled under his covers. Some sleep would probably do the trick. Cuphead grabbed hold of his glow in the dark plushie and slowly drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Cuphead in the mid of night opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and slowly slipped out of his bed, making his way out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. The small cup grabbed a glass and began filling it up with water. Cuphead once again rubbed his eyes and turned off the faucet before taking a few sips of water and turning around to head back to his room, but…he stopped. 

Cuphead could have sworn he saw a tall figure standing near the staircase. Cuphead didn't move. Was that thing real?! No that couldn't be real, no way was that real! It couldn't be. Cuphead didn't want to think that it was real. The small cup swallowed hard and walked towards the shadowy figure and headed up the stairs not wanting to look at the scary creature. Cuphead could feel a chill down his spine and hurried to his room. That thing wasn't real. It couldn't be real, it must be be one of his hallucinations when he's submerged in the darkness. Cuphead hurried into his room and closed his door and crawled under his covers and stayed there. 

He feared that the creature would have followed to to his room. In the morning Cuphead sat up and came out of his bed and looked around his room before getting out of bed. It was morning, he was safe, the shadow thing must be gone by now. Mugman must be up too. Cuphead stretched his arms and legs and headed downstairs. Mugman was downstairs with Elder Kettle making breakfast, the small cup slowly walked down the steps and once Mugman caught a glimpse of his brother he smiled and pleasantly said good morning. 

“M-Morning.” Cuphead said.

“Gosh Cups, you don't look so good what happened?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead was silent. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead gave out a sigh as he gave an uneasy look and said that he saw a dark figure near the staircase but also said that he forgot to turn on the lights so it must've been been his imagination. Mugman nodded and passed his brother a plate of French toast and scrambled eggs. 

“Th-thank you.” Cuphead said. 

“No problem.” Mugman chimed. 

Breakfast was quiet but nice, after breakfast Cuphead to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned on the shower and carefully removed his clothes. However something felt off as if someone was there….watching him. Cuphead looked around but no one was in here besides him of course. So he shouldn't feel this way. Cuphead shook the thought off and headed into the shower. He sighed in delight as the warm water hit and bathed his body. The shower was quick but Cuphead didn't complain as he dried himself off. 

The small toon headed to his room and began changing. Sunday seemed like a lazy day Mugman was just texting and talking to friends, Elder Kettle was was taking his nap and Cuphead...was doing nothing. Well maybe he could go find Lucy. No that was stupid, where would he find her. Plus he didn't want to become annoying to her and feared that if he did she might dislike him. Or she might be busy with something. Cuphead therm himself onto his bed and sighed. He wasn't sure what he could do so he just began playing some games on his phone and began prepping for the dreadful day tomorrow's that awaited him. 

Obviously Cuphead didn't want to go but he couldn't dissapoint Elder Kettle any further than he already had. So he made a vow that he needed to at least graduate high school. In honor of Elder Kettle since he couldn't earn his diploma. Cuphead sat up and received a message. It was from Cala Maria. She must be accidentally texting him instead of Mugman. This didn't faze Cuphead since this happened more than a couple of times. Cuphead was about to delete the text but stopped when he noticed that it was a message from Mugman. 

“Hey I wanna let you know that dinner is almost done.” The message said. 

So with that Cuphead got out of his room and headed downstairs Mugman was at the dinner table. 

“Oh Cuphead I was about to come get you.” Mugman said. 

“O-oh it's f-fine.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“Boys dinners ready.” Elder Kettle called. 

Both brothers stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Elder Kettle was just about done as he handed each of his grandsons a plateful,of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and peas. Mugman was happy to have this and thanked Elder Kettle. Cuphead was hesitant on wanting to eat dinner but he didn't want to be rude to Elder Kettle. But he also didn't want to throw it up once he ate it. Cuphead stared at his food as he sat down at the dinner table. He shivered as he remembered that time where he forced himself to vomit and proceeded to cut himself. The young toon didn't want to think about that. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead looked up at Mugman who was staring at him with concerned eyes. 

“Are you okay? You've been staring at your food for awhile, is something wrong?” Mugman asked. 

Oh shoot! What should he say?! He couldn't tell his brother that he was having yet another problem with himself. 

He's such a mess. 

“I-I, fine.” Cuphead said as he looked down at his food before putting a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth and began eating. 

Dinner was quick but it was nice and Cuphead tried making small talk. After dinner the two began heading upstairs Cuphead headed to the bathroom and could feel his stomach twist and turn. Was he really going to do this again? He didn't want to. But his mind and soul kept telling him to do it, or he'd regret it forever. Before Cuphead could do anything else there were a few knocks at the door. Cuphead quickly stood up and opened the door. 

It was Mugman. 

Cuphead didn't say anything as he moved out of the way and Mugman stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Cuphead then headed to his bedroom and closed the door. The small cup put his pajamas on and sat against his door before pulling up his sleeves and stared at his wrists. Cuphead simply stared at them. The small toon bit his lip as he grabbed the razor blade and began cutting his wrists. Cuphead hissed in slight pain as warm blood trickled from his wrists staining his pale skin crimson. 

“This is what you get for not being as great as Mugman. For being a complete failure in all you do. I hope you die you worthless piece of trash” his mind screamed at him. 

Cuphead felt so tired. He tossed himself into bed after turning off the light before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I'm super sorry for the long wait, I know it's been a while. thank you for being patient with me. In this chapter we get to see an embarrassed Cuppy. Also what is the strange feeling in his chest that he feels when he's seeing this brother and Cala kiss. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Cuphead awoke to the sound of his alarm ringing and lazily shut it off. The small cup slowly arose out of bed and headed into his closet and took out his clothes for school. After that he headed to the bathroom where Mugman had already finished up and now Cuphead could go and take his shower. Cuphead signed but knew that a shower would wake him up and get him ready for the day. 

Cuphead hummed as the hot water hit his skin and wrapped him in warmth. Fortunately Cuphead knew that he couldn't stay here forever, he needed to get out and get dressed for school. The more he thought about it the more he felt himself scared and slightly happy. Scared because of Jason and happy because of Lucy. Now that Cuphead thought about his new found friend he felt all his fears disappear. He felt himself smile a bit and headed out of the bathroom to change and get ready. Once he was done changing he hurried downstairs and joined Mugman for breakfast. 

“Good morning bro, sleep well?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Y-yeah I slept g-good.” Cuphead said smiling shyly. 

Mugman grinned. 

“Wow, you’re awfully cheery than usual.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he looked away. Was it that obvious that he was happy. Oh Cuphead felt so embarrassed. He wasn't even sure of what to do. The sound of a large vehicle was heard coming down the road. 

“Bus is here bro, let's go.” Mugman said and Cuphead followed. 

The two said goodbye to Elder Kettle and headed outside where the bus was waiting. Cuphead watched as Mugman went first and followed after him. The two sat together on the bus and Mugman was attacked by the mermaid who smothered him in kisses. The blue mug laughed and kissed back sweetly, not long after the two were sharing deep heated kisses and Cuphead felt the strange feeling in his chest flutter again. 

What was this feeling? 

It was warm and made his heart flutter and become giddy. Cuphead wasn't sure but he looked on at the two and felt himself unable to avert his gaze. Why this feeling? It felt so strange and had that slight tug at his heart of a certain want that Cuphead couldn't understand. 

What was it that his heart wanted? 

Cuphead couldn't answer nor dwell on the question as Mugman and Cala stared at him with confusion. Cuphead jolted snapping himself out of his strange daze. How long had he been staring at them? Cuphead felt his face heat up in embarrassment, he must've looked like a total creeper. 

“S-sorry.” He replied softly. 

Cala Maria and Mugman stared at each other confused at why Cuphead was staring at them like that but the two brushed it off as Cuphead being curious. Cala Maria blushed a light pink and giggled. 

“It's okay.” Mugman said reassuring the small cup. 

Cuphead looked away as the bus pulled to a complete stop near the school. Looks like it's time to go. Mugman stood up and so did Cuphead. The two brothers and the mermaid headed into the school and once inside Cuphead felt a wave of dread hit him. He felt eyes, many of them staring at him but Cuphead ignored them and went to his locker. There he grabbed so,e if his books and folders and headed to class. To his surprise Lucy was there she sat at the outside of the seat of the desk, smiling once her pale blue eyes caught a glimpse of him. 

Cuphead gave her a shy sweet smile as he headed towards her and was early this time so the two could talk until class actually started by then the two spoke about the upcoming game and Lucy gave him her number so that they could stay in touch. Cuphead was very happy to have had her number and as class began everyone stared at the small cup, probably because he had a new friend. The class became silent whispering quietly to themselves and class began as usual. 

After class Lucy waved goodbye as the two sadly went their separate ways. It saddened Cuphead who returned to his locker. 

“She's your only friend besides your brother.” His mind said.

Cuphead placed his books into his locker, surprisingly Jason wasn't here to mess around with him. So that was good. Cuphead headed to his other classes and soon school was almost over. Cuphead walked down the hall to the cafeteria and in the corner of his eye he saw someone. 

It was Jason.


	23. An emotional outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-hey thank you all for waiting so patiently for chapter 23 to come out. I'm trying to post chapters with actual titles these times, but who wants to hear stuff about that? Any who enjoy the story and please place a comment down if you like I'm always happy to read your comments. ^u^

Cuphead could feel his heart drop and walked a bit faster. He could hear the footsteps from the other boy run faster as well and Cuphead went into a full sprint. Cuphead didn't want to turn around and once he was in the cafeteria he tried to get lost in the crowd to avoid Jason in hopes of losing him. Finally Cuphead manages to lose Jason and the small cup had noticed Lucy and he approached her cautiously. 

“H-hi Lucy.” Cuphead said. 

“Hello Cuphead.” Lucy replied. 

“C-can I sit w-with you?” Cuphead asked. 

Lucy nodded. 

Cuphead felt someone grab his shoulder and forcefully pulled him away. It was Jason. Cuphead shivered in his touch and didn't dare turn around. His heart was racing in fear and e cringed as Jason spoke as if trying to intimidate him. 

“Hey pal, why'd ya leave me so soon?” Jason said still gripping Cuphead's shoulder. 

The small toon trembled wanting to get away from Jason, to do anything to get away from his awful touch. 

“L-let go o-of me.” Cuphead said. 

Jason didn't reply

“Aww come on bud, me and my friends wanna talk to you, alone.” Jason said. 

Cuphead froze and could feel his heart stop and his blood freeze. The memories of what Jason had done to him resurfaced and painful tears bubbles up at the covers of his eyes and he almost choked on a sob and whimpered softly. Lucy had stood up and stared down Jason. 

“Leave him alone.” Lucy said. 

“What did you say?” Jason said in a threatening way. 

Cuphead squeaked at the sound of Jason's voice but Lucy didn't seem fazed by him and stood her ground. 

“He doesn't want to go with you, so leave him alone. ” Lucy said in a much fermer tone. 

“Aww, your his little girlfriend now? ” Jason said mockingly. 

“I'm not his girlfriend were only friends.” Lucy replied. 

Jason smirked still mocking the girl. Cuphead managed to loosen the grip and tried to run from the boy but was grabbed by the handle violently. Cuphead cried out in pain and but his lip as he saw out of the corner of his eyes that people were turning their heads to see what was all the commotion. 

“Let him go Jason!” Lucy shouted. 

“And why should I do that?” Jason said yanking Cuphead’s handle, 

“Cause if ya don't I'll knock your teeth out.” A voice replied. 

It was Mugman. 

Cuphead felt a wave of relief struck him when he saw his brother. Jason stared down at Mugman and glared at him. 

“Gotta protect your wussy brother!” Jason said mockingly with a hint of hatred. 

Mugman glared at Jason and heavily stood his ground. 

“Let him go.” Mugman said. 

“Or what?” 

“Or this’ll happen Jason.” Lucy said annoyed. 

Jason turned to face the girl and with swift movement she slapped his hard across the face. The force made Jason let go of Cuphead’s handle and the small cup went free. Some of the students were shocked by what Lucy had done, others were impressed. Hitting the most popular boy in school the head quarterback. But that didn't stop Lucy from doing what she did. Cuphead was shocked by the girl’s courageous act. 

“Dumbass.” Lucy hissed. 

“This is why I will never take you back.” Lucy said bitterly. 

Wait?! what?! 

Jason growled at her. 

“Screw you Lucy! I don't need a skank like you!” Jason spat. 

There was no reply from the girl. 

Jason didn't say anything as he shoved past the three. Looks they had won. Cuphead turned to the two but felt terrible and happy that Lucy and Mugman saved him but felt terrible that he couldn't defend himself. 

He was so weak completely worthless. 

Cuphead swallowed down the sob that threatened to crawl out of his throat and softly thanked the two. 

“Your welcome Cuphead. He deserved that.” Lucy said. 

“That's something I can agree on.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead still looked shaken up, he needed to be saved by his big brother and his new found friend. 

“Your such a pathetic excuse for a brother. ” his mind said. 

“Cuppy?” Mugman asked getting concerned. 

“You should have overdosed when you had the chance. ” his mind spat at him. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman said as he placed his hand onto his brother's shoulder. 

Cuphead jerked away from Mugman hot tears falling from his eyes as he stared at them both. 

“I-I'm going home!” He said turning around and taking off. 

“Cuphead!” Mugman cried stunned by his brother’s outburst. 

He never saw that before, his brother looked so upset. He needed to go and follow him, he hasn't seen his brother this upset in a long time.


	24. The mysterious stranger in the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 24 for all of you. I've made this chapter a bit longer for all of you so I hope you enjoy reading also don't forget to comment down below. .

Cuphead ran out of the school with tears still falling down his face. He ran not caring at how many people had stared at him, he ran out running as fast as he could go, not knowing that his brother was chasing after him. The rain poured hard as Cuphead didn't stop running not caring how soaked he was as he ran. The small boy hardly noticed that he ran into the forest, but he didn't care he was far too devoured into sorrow to realize it. 

The rain cold rain soaked him beyond belief blending with the tears that didn't cease. His kind was screaming dark thoughts at the small toon making him feel meaningless in the world. He hadn't stopped running until he was out of breath and stopped near a tree. Cuphead took out his razor blade and didn't hesitate to start cutting his wrists. Cuphead hissed in pain as his thoughts and feelings were gone. Yet the toon didn't stop there as he shoved two fingers into his throat and vomited. He hadn't realized that it was getting dark. 

“Cuphead!” Mugman called out through the rain and howling wind. 

“Cuphead! Where are you!” Mugman called getting scared for the safety of his brother. 

“I saw him go into the forest.” Lucy said. 

Mugman turned to see where she pointed. Was the forest always there? Or had Mugman just seemingly always passed by it. 

“Alright, let's go then.” He said. 

“I'm coming too!” Cala Maria called. 

Mugman whipped his head to face the mermaid. 

“I got your text!” She cried. 

Mugman along with Cala and Lucy began looking for the small cup with flashlights. It was getting dark and Mugman knew that his brother was deathly afraid of the dark so they needed to find fast that and Mugman was getting worried sick for his brother. 

Cuphead wiped his face clean from his tears and stood up. Oh great, looks like he's gonna need to walk home since he might have missed the bus. The small cup stood up and shivered due to the cold, luckily the rain had simmered down just a bit. It was still raining but not as hard as it once was when he was crying. Question was where exactly was he? No please, he couldn't be lost not here. Not in the forest. 

Cuphead breathed in and out before grabbing his phone and and turning on the light. He couldn't be too lost. The small toon began walking, hoping that he could find his way home before it gets too dark. 

Mugman and Cala Maria as well as Lucy began looking for the young cup brother. Thank goodness that the rain had calmed down but that didn't stop Mugman from feeling dread and anxious about his younger brother. Both girls knew especially Cala Maria . Mugman had explained to her that he was very protective of his brother. He even told her about a time where they were kids and he was worried that Cuphead might drown in the bathtub so he went with him and declared themselves as bath buddies. 

That was when they were younger but it was an adorable story and showed that Mugman deeply cared about his brother. So who knows how he's feeling right now. Cala Maria looked back at him, catching a glimpse of him. He looked scared but determined to find Cuphead. Cala turned away and called out Cuphead’s name for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

“Cuphead please!” Mugman’s desperate voice rang out. 

“Where are you?!” Mugman cried. 

It must be painful now for the older brother thought the mermaid. The three co tinted to search hoping that they would find the young cup brother. 

Cuphead stopped to rest against a tree again. He felt like he ran a marathon, where was he? It was getting dark but luckily is phone was keeping his mind sane. A branch snapping caught his attention and Cuphead turned his head, fear beginning to rise. It was just a deer. It must be looking for food. When the animal caught a glimpse of the toon it hurried away. Cuphead shivered he never saw a deer up close before. But now was not the time. He needed to get home, he shouldn't be too far. 

Cuphead began walking a bit longer until he saw someone. 

“M-Mugman?” Cuphead said walking towards the stranger thinking it was his brother. 

Oh how horribly wrong he truly was. 

As the young toon came closer to the stranger it was clear that it was not Mugman. It was rather an old man that appeared to be a goat. The old man wore a green trench coat and was standing in the middle of the forest back faced to the young boy. Cuphead stood still staring at him . If it weren't for the rain and now growing darkness he would have looked like a goat that was enjoying an average day in the forest. 

Sadly the goat man’s appearance looked creepy and a little unnerving. What was this man even doing in the forest in the first place. 

“Staring is rude.” Came the voice from the goat. 

Cuphead jolted freaked out on how the goat knew he was there, then again his brother always sensed his presence but that was his brother and this was a complete stranger which was why it freaked him out. 

“I know you’re still there.” The goat said. 

Cuphead didn't reply. 

The goat slowly turned around stared at the boy with his yellow eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The goat seemed to tower over Cuphead covered in black fur with horns Cuphead stared at the creature and seemed to feel an uneasy presence. His body shivered and the urge to run and hide was needed. But he felt his body was unable to move. 

Something was wrong. 

“What's the matter child? You look like you've never seen an old man before.” The goat said coming just a bit closer. 

Cuphead took a step back. 

“You must leave now.”

“Hurry! Hurry!” 

“Stay away from this man!” 

So many things were screaming into his mind so much that his head was beginning to hurt. 

“ Is something wrong?” The toast asked tilting his head. 

Cuphead tried to think clearly but he couldn't move but he needed to move and now. 

“N-no.” Cuphead sputtered. 

The old goat man smiled. 

Cuphead tried to smile back but it came off nervous and the toon back away just a bit and feared that the old goat would harm him. 

“It looks like your a bit lost boy,” The old man said. 

Cuphead was quiet but nodded. 

The goat smiled, a chill went down Cuphead’s spine. 

“I can show you the way out if you like.” The old goat said. 

Cuphead as much as anyone lost would have gladly said yes but there was something wrong, as if…..no. Cuphead couldn't trust him, this man was a complete stranger. 

This man wasn't to be trusted. 

“I-I'm okay….I’ll j-just call m-my brother.” Cuphead stuttered. 

The goat simply stared at him. 

“Ya don't trust me eh?” The goat said. 

There was no response from the young cup. 

“Then again, that's what I expect from someone like you.” The old goat man said. 

Cuphead was confused, what did he mean by that?


	25. Safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys I'm so happy that your enjoying the story, in this chapter ther will be some sweet brotherly moments. So if you like Mugman being a protective and sweet brother right here is the place to be. I also wanna give a huge thanks to those who gave me Kudos. Thank you all so much <3 Any who enjoy the story and don't forget to comment. ^u^

There wasn't much he could dwell on, the sound of his brother's distressed voice calling out his name made the small toon snap his head. It was his brother! Oh he must be so mad at him. Cuphead slowly turned his head back but the man was gone and nowhere to be seen? That was strange he was they're a minute ago. Cuphead shrugged it off and headed towards the sound of his brother's voice and ran as fast as he could. 

“M-Mugman?” Cuphead cried. 

“Cuphead?! Is that you!” Mugman shouted. 

“Mugman! Y-yes it's me!” Cuphead shouted back. 

It was a matter of minutes, Mugman was seen running towards his younger brother. Cuphead feared that he would be very angry with him but surprisingly Mugman pulled his brother in a tight embrace. Cuphead yelped and squeaked, shaking at such a contact. But this was his brother, he wouldn't harm him so Cuphead shouldn't feel so scared. 

“I was so worried about you!” Mugman said. 

“Y-your not m-mad?” Cuphead asked. 

Mugman pulled away. 

“No of course not, you scared me so much.” Mugman said. 

He's the worst. 

Cuphead sniffed as he felt bad for scaring his brother. 

“I'm- Im s-sorry, I-I'm sorry.” Cuphead hiccuped. 

Mugman hugged Cuphead who shook and trembled but tried to hug back. Mugman slowly pulled away and smiled gently wiped his brother's tears away. Cuphead flinched at Mugman’s touch but settled as he told himself that it was only his loving brother so he shouldn't feel afraid. It's Mugman, Cuphead a.ways felt safe with him so he was okay. Cuphead was okay. 

“C’mon lets go home.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead smiled shyly and nodded. 

The four slowly headed back home parting their separate ways. Cuphead still wondered about the strange old goat man and what he said, but Cuphead pushed the thoughts away. It didn't matter. What mattered was he was safe with his brother. There was silence as the two walked home and Cuphead was grateful that his brother wasn't angry with him. Finally the two returned home. Cuphead was a bit frightened as the door burst open and Cuphead was pulled in an embrace more tighter than Mugman’s 

“Cuphead! Thank goodness!” Elder Kettle cried. 

Cuphead squeaked but tried to settle in the touch. It was so strange. 

“I-I'm sorry E-Elder Kettle.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“Please don't apologize I'm just happy that you’re alright.” Elder Kettle said. 

Cuphead shivered but smiled as he and Mugman headed inside, away from the cold rain. Cuphead slowly headed into the bathroom to change out of his clothes and possibly to take a shower to get rid of the wet sensation and hints of vomit slightly lingering on his breath. So as Cuphead closed the door he turned on the shower and allowed the bathroom to be swallowed up in warm steam. 

Cuphead then carefully began peeling away his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. The small cup looked away and whimpered and slowly began removing his underwear but before he entered the shower he stared down at his rose birthmark and traced his hand against it. 

He whimpered and gasped at toon sensitive it was. The toon slowly headed into the shower. Cuphead sighed in delight as the warm water bathed him and the thick steam wrapping itself around him keeping his body concealed with layers of of warmth. Cuphead made sure to take his time on cleaning himself and turned off the faucet of the shower once he was done. It felt nice to get out of wet clothes. 

Now all cleaned and dried he headed back downstairs, seeing dinner was on the table he slowly made his way over. Mugman was speaking to Elder Kettle in the kitchen but his voice was low as if he only wanted Elder Kettle to hear it. This made Cuphead curious but also anxious and worried, what were they talking about? Part of him wanted to know but the other half feared to know. Cuphead stared down at his food and didn't say anything. 

“They're talking about you, how to get did rid of you. Just like your parents.” His mind said. 

Cuphead sniffed and wiped his nose. He hated how his mind worked sometimes. The mug and old kettle stepped out of the kitchen and noticed that Cuphead was looking down. Mugman sighed but smiled. 

“Hey Cuppy, are you okay?” 

Cuphead nodded. 

Mugman frowned. 

“You're not very good at lying bro.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead remained silent. 

“Cuphead please, please tell me what's wrong?” Mugman said. 

“S-sorry I.” Cuphead paused. 

“What?” 

“Your so s-smart Mugs, you kn-know me so well I'm s-sorry that I-I ran off l-like th-that. I-I'm sorry that I-I scared y-you, b-but I'm r-really sorry that I-I’m s-such a w-weak b-brother.” Cuphead said holding back painful tears and sobs that threatened to crawl out his throat. 

“Cuppy.” Mugman whispered. 

“I-I'm so s-s-sorry.” Cuphead sputtered. 

Mugman shook his head. 

“Cuphead no.” the oldest brother said. 

Mugman grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly. 

“Cuphead, please don't talk like that. You’re not weak, you're very strong, you just don't know it yet.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead shivered under the hug but hugged back. 

“I'm not mad either, I'm very happy that your safe too.” said Mugman. 

Cuphead sniffed again. 

“Aww Cuppy please don't cry, it'll be alright.” Mugman said. 

“Do you really th-think so?” Cuphead asked. 

Mugman nodded. 

“It'll get better.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead wiped his face and gave a shy smile to his brother and nodded. 

“O-okay.” replied Cuphead. 

After dinner Cuphead headed to his room and surpassingly felt a bit better when talking to his brother. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Cuphead kept that thought into his mind as he got cozy in his bed and fell asleep holding onto his the glow in the dark plushie.


	26. Being jumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, thank you guys I wanted to give you all a huge thank you. 100 Kudos! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much this means a lot to me Im so happy that you all like my story so much thank you a lot. Anywho here's chapter 26 for you. I tried again with some typing/ chat room things but I feel like I failed miserably but let me know what you think. Also please leave a comment down below I you all enjoy the story.

In the morning he took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and waited for the bus before going to school. On the bus ride there he stared out the window there wasn't anything he could really do but stare not that minded it or anything. While the bus was driving by something caught his eye. Of course it was just by a minute but Cuphead could have sworn he saw. 

The old goat that he saw in the forest. 

Cuphead was wondering if he actually saw what he saw. He wanted to ask Mugman or Cala but didn't want to bother them. It must be in his head or something. Cuphead got off the bus and headed to the front doors after saying goodbye to his brother. However Mugman stopped Cuphead and decided to walk him to his locker. Cuphead didn't want to say no, so he and his brother along with Cala Maria walked the small cup to his locker and then to his classroom. 

Cuphead thanked the two and opened the door to his class and took his seat without making any eye contact with any of the students. Cuphead sat down but didn't imagine to see Lucy coming over to sit by him. What was she doing here? Didn't she hate him for making her chase after him. Cuphead still felt bad about that. 

“L-Lucy?” Cuphead softly asked. 

“Yeah?” Lucy replied. 

“W-why are y-you sitting h-here with m-me?” Cuphead asked. 

“What kind of question is that?” Lucy replied. 

“I-I mean why? A-aren't you a-angry at m-me?” Cuphead asked. 

“What should I be mad about?” Lucy asked confusingly. 

“F-for making y-you chase a-after me.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Lucy stared at him and narrowed her eyes. 

“Cuphead I didn't go after you because I had to, I went because I wanted to and cause I was really concerned, you scared us all that night,” Lucy stated. 

Cuphead looked down feeling bad for asking; Lucy’s eyes softened. 

“Hey don't feel bad, plus I went cause I cared.” Lucy said. 

Cuphead glanced at her and couldn't help but smiling softly. Within minutes the classroom piled up with students and class began slowly. Cuphead took out his notebook and began talking notes before the class put an educational video on, yes! No more taking notes finally. As the video slowly progressed on the teacher sat at his desk and began working, the kids began messing around on their phones and texting and sending messages. Cuphead just simply began doodling, Lucy however was on her phone too. Was everyone on their phone? 

Cuphead carefully too out his phone and began messaging Lucy. 

:cuphead: Is everyone in class on their phones?

:thatravengirl: No, now everyone is in their phone, welcome Cuphead, so good of you to join us. Lucy replied. 

Cuphead smiled. 

:thattravenngirl: But it's just you and I. Lucy texted. 

Cuphead began typing away. 

:cuphead: Why can't we just talk we right next to each other. 

:thattravenngirl: If we were to talk the teacher would hear us and we'd get in trouble,this is a more better approach plus it's way quieter. Lucy texted. 

Cuphead stared at her and nodded. After class the two headed to their next classes, math and biology. It was nice having to talk to Lucy, it made school all the more tolerable. The week seemed to go by fast and finally it was time for the game. Mugman was very excited and happy on Friday. The club on Thursday gained two new members p, that and it was nice to have half a day off and enjoy a good game. Cuphead could remember waking up earlier than usual and found his brother in the kitchen baking. It wasn't that Cuphead didn't mind it, it was time to get up anyway. 

So the young cup hurried to the bathroom and got dressed before coming down. Mugman was still baking and by the side was left over cookies. Looks like he must've baked a lot. Cuphead sat him backpack onto the kitchen table and watched as Mugman wrapped the cookies up. 

“Hey I made a little more than I normally make, you can take some if you like.” Mugman said. 

“O-okay.” Cuphead replied. 

“Here I'll wrap it up.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead watched as his brother wrapped up the cookies up in a bag before wrapping them in a pink cloth to keep them warm. 

“There you go.” Mugman said and handed it to Cuphead. 

“Th-thank you.” He said. 

Mugman smiled and nodded. 

“C’mon the bus will be here soon. ” Mugman said taking the big bag if cookies and heading out. Cuphead slowly followed grabbing his backpack and cookies that Mugman gave to him and wrapped so graciously for him. The toon then headed outside and hopped into the bus with his brother. The ride to school didn't seem to take long as Cuphead was walked to his locker and thanked his brother before walking to class. Everyone stared at him when he headed to his desk and sat down next to Lucy. 

Lucy smiled and the two spoke quietly and headed to their class next a class once the bell rung. The classes seemed to go by fast but that was expected since it was a half a day. Once it was time for lunch Cuphead didn't eat this time. Lucy stared at him asking him why to which Cuphead said. 

“I'm not hungry.” 

Lucky stared at him but didn't think anything of it. So she let him be, they talked a bit more and laughed a little. Once lunch was over school was finished and the game could start. Students could either go home or head outside and find a spot on the bleachers. So Cuphead didn't wanna waste any time and gathered his things and headed to the bleachers. Many people were there and Lucy was there too sitting alone but in a decent spot where they could see the game. 

He waves to her and she waved back smiling. Cuphead hurried as he ran as fast as he could go but someone grabbed his arm and shoved his down to the ground. Dazed and now afraid Cuphead looked up to see Jason, and there with him were some of his friends. Cuphead could feel his heart pound. What did these guys want? Hey all had scary and hungry looks in their eyes, something that Cuphead didn't like. 

It scared him. 

The young boy slowly got up and seemed frightened but determined to try and stand up for himself. 

“Wh-what do y-you want Jason!” Cuphead hollered. 

There wasn't a response from the bully as his friends slowly came closer and Cuphead gritted his teeth as he cried out. 

“S-stay back!” He cried. 

That seemed to do nothing as Cuphead backed away and accidentally backed into one of Jason’s friends. Cuphead squeaked and gasped as the person placed their hands in his shoulders and began rubbing them. Cuphead began squirming and tried to escape but he was outnumbered. 

“I'm guessing you were gonna sit with that emo bitch Lucy and watch the game huh.” Jason said. 

Cuphead was silent and felt the air in his lungs being forced out and a lump in his throat beginning to formats tears of fear and frustration bubbles up at the corners is his eyes. The sky above darkened just a bit as grey clouds rolled over. 

“You and I are gonna play a little game.” Jason purred. 

This sent shivers down Cuphead's spine making the poor cup whimper.


	27. The game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Before you begin reading this chapter it has explicit amounts of swearing and bullying as well as violence and sexual assault please read at your own risk last thing I want to see is someone upset or worse triggered )

“Aww don't cry, it won't hurt.” Jason taunted and his friends began dragging Cuphead to the equipment shack. 

Cuphead began thrashing and squirming he didn't like where this was going. His heart was racing and the urge of wanting the protection of his brother was desperately needed. The door to the equipment shack opened with a painful creak and Cuphead was thrown inside. The small male yelped as he was thrown and groaned as he tried to stand up. Once he was up he was up he was punched in the stomach and face. Cuphead crashed to the ground and tried to get up but a swift kick to the head made think otherwise. 

It was just kicks and punches, jeers and screaming. Cuphead couldn't tell what was happening, everything was too blurry and fuzzy but one thing he did know was he was being lifted up. Cuphead coughed up some blood and spat it out as he stared at the boys in horror. His wrists were tied up with jump rope with his arms tied up above his head. The jump rope was tied to a hook in the wall suspending the small toon in the air. 

Cuphead shook violently, what were they going to do to him? He was at the mercy of these boys. It sickened Cuphead to think about something like that. He snapped his head up when he heard one of the boys speak. 

“Damn, for a boy he actually has a pretty good body.” One of them said. 

Jason stared at his friends and a disturbing smile crawled across his face. 

“Yeah, he does doesn't he.” Jason said walking towards Cuphead. 

Cuphead shivered as he stared at the boy in fear. 

“Shouldn't we put his body to good use?” Jason asked and turned to his friends. 

Jason's friends nodded eagerly as the same disturbing features crawled up onto their faces. Cuphead could feel his heart begin to pound. 

“Wh-what are y-y-you going t-to do to-t-to m-me?” Cuphead stuttered. 

There was no response from the boys as they all surrounded the small toon. 

“N-no! S-stay away!” Cuphead shouted as he began thrashing. 

The three boys grabbed hold of the small cup’s legs and Jason stared at with that smile that would always give Cuphead nightmares. Jason grabbed a hold of Cuphead’s pants and slowly pulled them down. Cuphead stared at him in horror, he was shaking so badly. 

“N-no, s-stop.” Cuphead sputtered. 

He could feel the sickening sensation crawling up his skin, Cuphead whimpered as he now knew what these boys were going to do. 

“N-no...n-no please!” Cuphead cried. 

Immediately he was slapped across the face. The feeling of pain and the sickening sensation began mixing with fear. 

“Shut your damn mouth! You of all people deserve this! People like you are spineless and weak.” Jason spat. 

Cuphead shivered as he looked away, Jason was so close that Cuphead could hear his heartbeat and feel his hot breath. 

“Besides.” Jason purred. 

Cuphead didn't like the sound of his voice. 

“Who's to say you won't like it.” He purred tracing a finger down Cuphead’s stomach stopping at his abdomen. 

Cuphead trembled feeling the sickening sensation beginning to swell inside him and felt the urge to throw up. 

“If you’re a good boy, I promise to be gentle.” Jason purred. 

The word hurt like a bullet wound stung like acid. Cuphead remembered someone saying that before but the memory was faded and blurred but the voice was oh-so clear. Cuphead trembled as he began whimpering. 

“Don't worry Cuphead.” A male voice said. 

“We promise to be gentle. Very, very gentle.” Another man's voice said. 

Cuphead tried to swallow the lump in his throat but failed to do so. A sob escaped his lips as Jason removed his boxers and pulled up his black hoodie to reveal his pale skin and birthmark. The boys snickered as they stared at the half nude toon who shook only wanting only to leave and go home. 

“Wow, for someone as small as you, you actually have a pretty decent size.” Jason said. 

Cuphead didn't know what that meant, all he knew was he was cold and alone and afraid. Honestly he didn't want to know. Cuphead shook violently and gasped sharply as someone had reached to grab at his lower region. The sickening sensation reached a spike as the sensation felt like burning. Fire and ice combined into the dirty and sickening feeling wrapped up all in one. Cuphead sobbed as he tried thrashing and moving to get away from them but that only resulted in him getting hit. 

“Stay put or we’ll have to get rough.” One of Jason’s friends said. 

Cuphead sobbed and whimpered as he kept thrashing, he was hit over and over again until he was a mess of sobs and begging. 

“P-please stop.” He croaked. 

There was no response from the boys. 

“Hey has anyone ever told you that you have lips of a girl?” One of the boys said. 

Cuphead didn't respond. 

He was slapped across the face. 

“Hey you answer me you slut!” The teenage big said. 

Cuphead breathed out a “no” 

“We'll do,you know what girl lips are only good for?”

Again there was no response. 

He was slapped again. 

Cuphead groaned in pain. 

“Sucking.” The boy said. 

Cuphead lifted his head up a bit and stared at the boy shaking again and the boy held up a banana and began peeling it. The small toon shivered he felt the tip of the fruit press against his lips. 

“Open your mouth you dumb whore!” Of them said getting impatient. 

Cuphead shook his head keeping his mouth in a tight line. The boy growled and tried pushing the fruit into the toon's mouth but Cuphead turned his head, keeping it shut. He hiccuped and noticed that the sky was beginning to to rumble quietly. A thunderstorm must be brewing, Cuphead was punched in the stomach causing the young cup to cry in pain and the banana was shoved into his mouth. This both shocked and terrified Cuphead, he didn't want to do this dirty act. 

“Suck.” Jason demanded.

Cuphead whimpered and the sky outside grew darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh what a lovely game that this turned out to be. (That was sarcastic, I'm sorry for all of you who didn't like this chapter I'm afraid the next chapter will ask be as bad but the next chapter after that will be full of fluff and brotherly love. Thank you for understanding and thank you so much for the kudos I really appetite it. )


	28. The game gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I still wanted to give a huge thanks for all the Kudos you all gave me and all the comments that some of you posted it makes me really happy that I get to read some of your comments and I really enjoy seeing what some of you think about my story. So here's chapter 28 again like the warning from chapter 27 there are mentions of attempted rape but as I promised there will be some brotherly love and comfort for Cuphead. Please leave a comment down below and enjoy the story thank you again.

The banana was pushed deeper down his throat causing him to choke and gag, He felt he had no choice but to comply. Cuphead whimpered but hadn't had a clue on what to do. 

“Suck!” Jason demanded. 

He tried but choked and gagged in the process. 

“Nose, use your nose to breath dumbass.” Jason snapped. 

Cuphead whimpered as he felt his cheeks heat up red from embarrassment and horror. He couldn't believe he would do such a dirty act. He felt the horrible sensation of fire and ice begin to rise again and hit him hard it was almost unbearable. The sound he was making was almost nauseating and it wasn't helping that the fruit was being pushed down his throat. Cuphead’s eyes went wide when he saw that one of the boys were masterbating to him sucking. 

Cuphead could feel his body shake and shutter the sensation, the disgusting, sickening, dirty sensation was becoming too much for him to handle. He felt like he was about to throw up. However nothing would prepare the toon for what Jason was about to do. Cuphead shivered as the banana was pushed in and out of his mouth, he flushed a deeper shade of pink as he continued sucking or trying at least. Cuphead jolted as he watched his legs being lifted up. The small cup stared at Jason in fear, and that fear only grew as he noticed that Jason’s pants were down with his manhood sticking out and was close to Cuphead. 

This had Cuphead panicking. He began moving and thrashing around trying to get away. He then began screaming and calling for help, he began kicking when his feet were slightly out of grasp from Jason. Even if the boys continued to slap and punch the small cup Cuphead was still screaming and thrashing. In the end the boys gagged Cuphead with his own hoodie. 

“Finally, I thought he'd never stop screaming.” One of Jason’s friends said. 

“Shut up! Be lucky that no one heard him, let alone caught us.” Jason snapped. 

Cuphead sniffed as he watched his legs be   
picked up and Jason stared at him. 

“N-no.” Cuphead said through the gag. 

Jason began spreading Cuphead’s legs. 

“N-no-no.” Cuphead whimpered. 

The sensations were becoming unbearable and his vision was blurring. Jason said something but Cuphead couldn't hear it. The small toon shook as Jason smiled wickedly at him. The storm outside began surviving, rumbling badly as rain poured heavily down. 

“N-no.” Cuphead whispered unable to look at either one of the boys, especially Jason. 

“N-no don't d-do it!” Cuphead sobbed softly. 

A member was pressed against his bottom, flashes of traumatic events flooded his mind. The three doctors, the hospital, the screaming, the crying and begging, the therapy. It was all too much for him as the sensations reached a new level of pain and sickness. Cuphead thrashed one more time and the gag came loose from his mouth, the small cup gave out an ear piercing scream in a desperate attempt for anymore to hear his cry for help. 

“NOOO!!!” Screamed the small male. 

A blinding white light flashed across the room and sky. All the windows of the room shattered spooking the three boys. Rain gushed forth as loud and powerful rumbles and growls of thunder raged on. By this point the bonds that kept Cuphead held up broke, sending the poor boy crashing to the floor. Cuphead didn't get up, his body couldn't...he couldn't. There was no more kicking and taunting as the sound of the boys fleeing was heard. By then Cuphead closed his eyes, allowing himself to be swallowed up in the blackness of unconsciousness. 

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed. Surrounding him was Elder Kettle, Mugman, Cala Maria and surprisingly Lucy. Cuphead simply stared at them. His throat hurt, where exactly was he? There was no time to dwell in that question as a doctor came in to speak with Elder Kettle. Cuphead shivered he hated hospitals, he was happy to be around his brother and friends. Cuphead however didn't make any eye contact with his brother, every time he did he saw that his brother’s eyes were full of sadness, anger, and concern. Cuphead didn't like that as he turned away. 

“This is all your fault he's so upset with you.” His mind said. 

Cuphead shut his eyes trying to prevent any tears to fall. He couldn't remember much, actually he couldn't remember anything except screaming. 

Mugman sat there along with Cala Maria and stared at his brother. How could he let this happen, he was the big brother...he should have been there. When he hadn't seen Cuphead his mind began buzzing and his heart sank. He felt as if he sensed something something was wrong. The game cut short due to the storm and panic began to set in. Something was horribly wrong, immediately the blue mug called Cala telling her that Cuphead was missing...but when he heard that distinctive scream Mugman didn't waste any time, he already knew. The blue mug ran as fast as he could go and saw that three boys including Jason running out of the equipment shack. 

Mugman didn't think as he ran towards the small equipment shack only to find his brother on the floor half naked in the fetal position mumbling to himself. Immediately Mugman called the police and when they arrived the cops couldn't do much due to Cuphead’s mental state. Police said he would scream. 

“Don't touch me!” 

Before mumbling to himself again. Mugman had to carry his brother to the ambulance and keep him from biting at the doctors, it got to a point where the doctors had to sedate Cuphead due to him screaming and trying to claw at his throat and eyes. Elder Kettle came back and seemed nervous. A small nurse had come in and began speaking to the family, Cala Maria and Lucy were told to wait outside. The nurse tried to give Cuphead a warm smile but the small cup looked away from her. 

“Well now that we know that this was an attempt rape the police have gathered his underwear for evidence against the suspects. May I ask did you take a shower after this incident?” The nurse asked. 

Cuphead stared at her wondering if she was actually talking to him. 

“No.” Mugman answered. 

The nurse nodded and seemed happy with the answer. 

“Well if he hasn't already taken a shower some evidence might still be in him.” The. nurse said. 

Cuphead didn't like where this was going. 

“If Cuphead is okay with this we could slob him for evidence.” The nurse said. 

Cuphead shivered. 

“Yes, he'll do it.” A voice said. 

Cuphead was about to snap at whoever spoke up but stopped when his eyes met his brother. Cuphead felt his throat go dry and his eyes watered quickly. Mugman stared at his brother and gave him a kind smile. He knew Mugman wouldn't do this without reason. Still it scared him of any thought of being touched again let alone allowing some complete stranger to slob his junk and bottom. 

“M-Mugs.” Cuphead choked as he began shaking. 

“Cuppy shh, listen to me.” Mugman said his voice was so calm that Cuphead could have cried right then and there. 

“It'll be okay, trust me Cuppy. Please let them do this.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead stared at his brother and nodded feeling tears pinprick his eyes. 

“O-okay I-I'll do it.” Cuphead said trying hard not to choke on tears.


	29. In the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have waited patiently for me. Here's chapter 29 for you also thanks again for the Kudos. I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story. Also,please leave a comment down below Is like to see what you think about the story. Anyway enjoy reading.

Mugman gave his brother a loving smile and moved to give Cuphead a hug. Cuphead jolted as he tried to relax in his brother’s arms. The nurse smiled and straightened herself.

“Well then I’ll go tell them that you're okay with the proceager.” The nurse said. 

Cuphead whimpered as he held onto and watched as the woman left his hospital room. Mugman whispered soft and comforting words as Cuphead was put under sedation as they swabbed him. Mugman didn't go anywhere, he stayed by his brother’s side until they were done. Once they were finished they took the evidence from Cuphead and left. The nurse thanked them well Mugman that was and told him that two police officers would see them to ask questions about the incident. When Cuphead was well enough to see them he could go. It didn't take long for the nurse to leave and after an hour Cuphead woke up, he looked so groggy. 

“What? H-happened?” Cuphead said. 

Mugman smiled as he calmly spoke to his brother. 

“It's okay the swabbing is done.” Mugman said. 

“It is?” Cuphead asked. 

Mugman nodded. 

Cuphead slowly began sitting up but was struggling, it wasn't until Mugman gently placed his younger brother down on the hospital bed making him whine in pain before he spoke. 

“We don't want you moving just yet Cuppy, just rest a little bit okay.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked at him and nodded. 

“Do you know when he’ll be discharged?” asked Lucy. 

Mugman stayed quiet as they waited for a response. Cuphead looked at his brother for an answer and Mugman seemed hesitant on answering but did so slowly and carefully. 

“Well the doctors thought it would be best to keep Cuphead here for three days to be on the safe side with his mental state.” 

Cuphead did not like the sound to that at all. 

“N-no! I-I don't want t-to stay h-here!” Cuphead cried. 

Mugman looked distraught as much as his brother. 

“Cuphead I'm sorry but there not much I can do. ” 

Cuphead shook his head. 

“N-no please! I-I don't w-want to s-stay h-here not h-here!” Cuohead said trying hard not to choke on his tears. 

Mugman shushed his brother and tried to calm him down. Lucy and Cala had to leave but they said that they would visit him. Once they left Cuphead broke down crying softly into his brother’s arms, burying his face into Mugman’s chest. 

This truly was a painful day

Of Course Mugman didn't want to leave his brother like this, he was in no good state to be left alone like this. The poor cup was practically clinging to him. Mugman had to at least do something to calm Cuphead down. 

“Cuphead shh, it's okay you're okay, I'll come visit you every day and night until you're discharged from the hospital. I'll make sure that you'll be okay. The nurses and doctors will take really good care of you. You'll be okay...besides.” Mugman said. 

“I brought some things from home to cheer you up.” He said. 

Cuphead remained silent as Mugman grabbed a bag and pulled out a wool blanket, it came from Cuphead's room. It was the same blanket that Cuphead loved to snuggle in. Mugman dug a little bit into the bag and pulled out his beloved stuffed plush bear. Cuphead bit his lip as he wanted to prevent any further tears from coming and spilling from his eyes. Mugman dug into his pocket and pulled handed Cuphead his phone and charger. Then Mugman gave Cuphead his pillow, the same pillow he loved to sleep on. 

“There.” Mugman said as he sniffed and smiled at his brother. 

“Now you're comfortable, safe and have your stuffed plush Arctic light with you.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead snuggled the stuffed bear and thanked his brother for getting these things for him, he felt much better now but didn't like the idea of his brother not being with him at the hospital overnight. 

“I bet you’re hungry.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Well let's go get some food, I hear that the hospitals food taste really good.” He said. 

Cuphead smiled and nodded, slowly getting up and before the small cup could even take a step out of bed he was greeted by a wheelchair. Cuphead looked up at his brother with a confused stare. 

“Sorry bro, it's hospital rules.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead pouted. 

“I h-hate the hospital rules.” Cuphead muttered. 

“I know.” Mugman said. 

After helping Cuphead into the wheelchair Mugman wheeled his brother down the hall of the hospital. The two spoke about school and stuff and Cuphead tried to sound interested but always came off nervous or uneasy. 

“Are you okay?” Mugman asked, 

Cuphead nodded not wanting to bother his brother. The two finally reached the cafeteria they looked for a spot to sit, once they did Mygman wheeled his brother down towards the food. It smelled so good. There were many foods to choose from, potatoes, buns, fish, meat as well as some vegetables and dessert. So the blue mug began filling the plate with some food. Cuphead didn't dare speak up, besides his brother looked so happy. 

Cuphead shouldn't bother him. 

The plate was full of mashed potatoes, a small section of peas and a steak cooked well done. 

“I want you to eat up tonight so you can be strong.” Mugman said and pushed the plate to his brother. 

Cuphead stared down at the plate before taking a first bite and hummed as the flavor a burst into his mouth and slowly began eating what Mugman gave him. It was really tasty, it was well cooked too. Dinner was great and now sadly it was time for Cuphead to go back to his room. As Mugman wheeled Cuphead back down the hall, it was dark out with some small stars sticking out. 

How late was it? 

Cuphead gave a sigh as Mugman opened Cuphead’s hospital room door. It was dark inside making Cuphead shiver. Mugman turned on the room light and wheeled Cuphead in. The small cup sighed as as he sat down on the hospital bed, he really wasn't ready to say goodbye to his brother just yet and luckily Mugman would stay for a little while at least until Cuphead fell asleep. 

“There's a shower in here, you wanna wash up before bed?” Mugman suggested. 

Cuphead remained silent unsure of if he wanted to take a shower or not. To be honest being in this hospital gown made him feel uncomfortable but to go into a shower, strip to nothing and bathe in a place that you haven't been really familiar with yet, it was a little nerve wracking. 

“You might feel better when taking a shower, you might feel more relaxed when going to sleep.” Mugman said. 

With that in mind Cuphead thought for a little bit. It would feel nice to shower and get cleaned up. Besides if his brother was telling the truth, it would be nice to get some well deserved sleep. Especially in this place. 

“Y-yeah your r-right, I should p-probably take a shower a-and get rid of th-this.” Cuphead paused and took a small sniff and shuttered. 

“Smell.”


	30. Good night Cuphead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter it's full of ton of brotherly love and cuteness but I also apologize if it's too short I'll make the next chapter longer next time.

Mugman beamed and got up from the chair. 

“Alright I'll go get it started..” Mugman said. 

Cuphead wanted to protest thinking that Mugman had already done so much for him. However Cuphead was too late as Mugman had already ran into the bathroom to fix Cuphead a good shower, or so Cuphead thought it was a shower. The young toon cup got up and headed to the bathroom to see what was going on. His brother was making him a bath, not that Cuphead complained or anything it looked really comforting. 

“Alright bro, it's all ready.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead smiled. 

“O-okay, th-thanks Muggy.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman got out allowing Cuphead go into the bathroom and take a bath. Cuphead slowly closed the door and looked around. The bathroom was white and creamy yellow, there was a counter with a sink and mirror. The bathroom was small and nice and full of essential oils that would relax anyone. Near the tub was some soap and other cleaning stuff. The small cup took a deep breath as he slowly began undoing the strings to the hospital gown and slipped it off, placing it on the counter. After he took off the gown Cuphead stood still and felt a chill down his spine. He shivered fearing that someone would harm him. 

Cuphead slowly breathed in and out, the small toon carefully removed his underwear and stared at the mirror. He didn't look at himself for too long, he didn't want to he was ugly, disgusting, weak and worthless. Cuphead sniffed but put all his feelings aside as he stepped into the bath. He gasped at how warm and welcoming it was. The essential oils were beginning to kick in as Cuphead soaked in the bath. It felt really nice, getting rid of the hospital smell and feeling relaxed. His brother was right taking a bath before bed was be very nice. Cuphead felt like he could stay in here all night but he knew that he needed to get out. The small toon slowly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel that his brother had to given him before drying off. Once dried he put on some clean underwears and fastened the strings to the hospital gown. Cuphead then opened the bathroom door and was met with his brother. He looked up at Cuphead and smiled. 

“Hey bro.” 

“H-hi.” 

“Do you feel better?” Mugman asked. 

“Y-yeah I do a-actually.” Cuphead replied. 

Mugman smiled. 

“See told you it would feel good to take a bath. ” Mugman said. 

Cuphead smiled and nodded as he sat down on the hospital bed and looked at his brother with fearful eyes. 

“D-do you r-really have t-to go?” Cuphead asked. 

Mugman looked at his brother with a sad smile. 

“I eventually have to.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead didn't like the sound of that and looked down. 

“Buuut, I can stay until you fall asleep for the night reading you fairytales.” Mugman said. 

At that moment Cuphead could have sworn that all his worries disappeared. Having the comforting feeling of his brother reading fairy tales to him until he falls asleep made Cuphead feel safe and happy. Cuphead sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he watched his brother dig into the bag and pulled out a big book that labeled Fairytales. Cuphead stared at the big brown book with golden designs and letters and colorful gems in awe. It really did look like a book of true fairy tales, Cuphead loved that book he adored it. Having his brother read to him was such an absolute delight. 

“Alright bro get settled for bed so I can get started on some good old fairy tales.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked at his brother and nodded as he got into bed and got comfortable with the pillow and blanket Mugman brought. Cuphead held o to his plush and stared at his brother wondering what fairytales Mugman would read. When Cuphead finally laid down Mugman opened the book and began reading to his brother. First he read little red riding hood then he read Pinocchio and the three little pigs, always remembering to show the pictures to his brother. Cuphead listened as his brother read to him. Cuphead hadn't even noticed that he was drifting asleep. The toon hadn't really heard his brother read Peter Pan but he knew he was reading it due to him showing the pictures of the story. 

The rest seemed to blur out as Cuphead was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness, his eyes felt so heavy he couldn't keep them open any longer. At this point Mugman had noticed his brother and closed the book. The blue mug stared at his brother and smiled down on him, as much as it pained him leave Cuphead here alone in the hospital Mugman couldn't stay. 

“Good night Cuphead.” Mugman said softly. 

Cuphead couldn't say anything back at the moment, he hummed softly mumbling out a quiet. 

“G’night.” 

With that Mugman planted a soft kiss on his brother's forehead and walked out of the hospital room closing the door softly, leaving his young brother alone to rest.


	31. It's too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you all wait so long I'm also sorry that chapter 30 was short but this chapter right here is much longer . I want to say thank you for all those who have given me Kudos it means a lot to me, but enough said lets get to the stiry I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment once your finished.

While the small toon slept he had another strange dream however this dream was different. Cuphead awoke on a soft bed, it was dark but soft candlelight light the room just a bit. Cuphead looked around slightly confused and sleepy, where was he? It was too dark. Cuphead couldn't help but whimper, sure the room was light by candles but the whole room was swallowed by darkness. A shadow passed by across the wall and now the young cup was frightened. 

“Ah your awake.” A voice soft as silk and as calm and alluring as night rain said to him. 

Was this person friendly? Who are they? Cuphead slowly began getting up and realized that instead of wearing the hospital gown he was wearing a nightgown. Soft and silky yet plain and simple. The gown was white with buttons on the front it was loose but comfortable and smelled like vanilla and at the end of the gown was ruffles. 

Who changed him? 

Cuphead flushed a light red but he turned his head as he spotted a pair of green eyes. They were vibrant and yet so alluring. Cuphead couldn't see they're face do to the fact that it was so dark even with the candles lighting the room. 

Who were they? 

Cuphead couldn't say anything whatever it was his nyctophobia was beginning to kick in. Cuphead jolted when he heard the mysterious voice speak again. 

“I'm so happy that you're alright, you had me worried for a moment.” The voice said. 

Cuphead didn't say anything he just simply stared at the green eyed stranger mesmerized by the emerald eyes. Finally Cuphead sputtered out. 

“Wh-who are you?” 

“How indecent of me my name is-;” 

Cuphead shot up from bed and looked around, someone had touched his shoulder but fear quickly dissipated as it was only Mugman. Cuphead smiled relieved that made Mugman smile. 

“Morning Cuppy.” Mugman chimed. 

“G-good morning Mugs.” Cuphead yawned. 

“W-where's C-Cala and L-Lucy?” Cuphead asked. 

“Cala Maria had practice until one and Lucy hasn't responded to my text yet.” Mugman said. 

“Oh.” said Cuphead. 

“Well since we’re here together we need to go and see the police to identify the person who….well you know.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked down the very last thing he wanted to do was to go and explain some things to the police . He didn't want to remember that horrible night. It was too much for him to handle, so he had assumed. Mugman gathered some clothes for Cuphead and waited while Cuphead changed in the bathroom. He came out wearing a red and white striped shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans. It felt a bit odd wearing such bright colors but it did cover up his cuts so that was good. After changing he stepped out of the hospital room and Mugman lead him out of the hospital and to the police station. Cuphead couldn't help but feel his stomach churn and felt his anxiety hit him in waves. Soon Mugman had taken notice of Cuphead. 

“Are you okay?” asked the older brother. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Mugman asked. 

“Y-yeah I'm o-okay.” Cuphead stuttered. 

There was silence for a moment as the two stopped inside and walked down the hall where a female police officer welcomed them and asked the two to follow her. The cup brothers did what was asked and followed her to a separate room. 

“You two can sit right here someone will be here to see you soon.” The female police officer said. 

There was yet another moment of silence as the two sat down and waited. Finally someone had arrived, they were wearing a dark a dark suit and tie. The man must be an investigator or detective. 

“Hello.” The man said smiling. 

“Hello.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead stayed quiet. 

There was an away are silence between the three of them and the man cleared his throat and began speaking. 

“Yes, well, we’re here to discuss about the attempted rape of your brother Cuphead. ” the man said. 

Cuphead cringed at the ‘r’ word and looked away. 

“Well we have some people here that we think have been involved in the crime.” said the man. 

“What we would like you brother to do is clarify some of the suspects that we have brought. ” 

“Okay.” Mugman said. 

The man nodded and lead the two out of the room and down a hall. Cuphead felt his stomach doing flips and finally there was another room with see through glass and three men stood there looking back at him. 

“Now I want you to tell me, did anyone of these men were they the same men who had done the crime? ” the man said. 

Cuphead looked up and felt his anxiety rile up and his stomach was tied in knots. They were all there all three boys who were there on that terrible night. They were all there lined up and looking at him. Flashes of the night where he was at the mercy of those boys flooded his vision so much that he could hear the sounds of him screaming, the thunder, the glass shattering, pain, but worst of all the horrible, disgusting, sickening, shameful, fire and ice sensation that wracked his body lingered on his skin. 

It was too much for him. All of this. It was just too much for the small toon to handle, everything now was just too much. Without warning Cuphead threw up, the man jerked away , probably caught off guard. Mugman immediately came to his aid and helped him up, he should have known he must've pushed his brother too hard. 

“Cuphead!” Mugman cried. 

There was no response except a soft mumble. 

“I'm sorry Cuphead, what?” 

“Th-that's th-them!” Cuphead cried. 

Mugman began putting two and two together. 

“You mean the guys who hurt you.” The mug said bitterly. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“A-all of th-them…..th-that's all o-of them.” Cuphead croaked out. 

Mugman looked at the man and nodded. 

“That's all of them.” Mugman said. 

“Except.” Cuphead interrupted. 

“Huh?”

“E-Except for J-Jason.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“Is this boy, Jason? Was he too apart of harming you as well? ” the man asked. 

Cuphead didn't turn to the man but nodded. 

“We didn't have any evidence of Jason committing this act yet but we will talk to him when we see him. ” the man said, 

“Thank you.” Mugman said, he sounded so angry. 

Cuphead looked down he was covered in vomit and smelled awful and saw that his brother's shirt was dirtied as well from his vomit. Cuphead felt horrible, actually everything horrible. 

“He's angry cause you threw up all over yourself like a big baby.” His mind screamed. 

“Cuphead.” Mugman said. 

“I-I'm sorry!” Cuphead blurted out. 

Mugman seemed confused. 

“Huh? About what?” He asked. 

“I-I um….” Cuphead paused and made a small gesture to the vomit. 

“It's fine Cuppy, c’mon lets get cleaned up ” Mugman smiled reassuring his young brother.


	32. Another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait again, I've been busy a bit. But I'm proud to present you all with chapter 32. In this chapter we will see some cute brotherly love and a certain bee women. As well as a certain Dice mentioned. Don't forget to leave a comment down below and I hope you enjoy the story.

Cuphead nodded and headed into the bathroom his brother fallowing. 

“E-eh?M-Mug?” Cuphead asked. 

“I thought we could take a bath together.” Mugman said calmly yet kindly. 

“T-together?.” Cuphead asked. 

“Yeah you know that way it'll be faster.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead thought for a moment and nodded it sounded like a smart idea, so the two did just that. They went to opposite ends of the bathroom and began removing their clothes. Cuphead once all undressed tried to not make any eye contact with anything, sure he was with his brother and this to him was normal, but he didn't want to look directly at him. However he did glance just a couple of times. Mugman was strong, well his body looked well fit for him that was for sure. Cuphead however was small and thin almost feminine in a way. He was weak. His brother was tall and he was small, his brother was strong and he was weak. Yet he still loved his brother and admired him all the while. 

The water was so nice and warm welcoming and relaxing. Cuphead couldn't remember too much only that when the two were clean Mugman tied up the last strings to Cuphead's hospital gown and smiled. 

“It's a good thing I packed extra clothes.” Mugman smiled. 

The afternoon Mugman wheeled his brother down the hall and to the cafeteria for lunch. There Cala Maria and Lucy sat there, looks like they were happy to see them but stayed quiet. 

“Cala, Lucy, thanks for coming.” Mugman called. 

The two girls smiled and nodded. 

“We're happy to be here.” Lucy said. 

“Yes, besides we have a lot of catching up to do.” Cala Maria said. 

Mugman smiled and nodded. Soon the four were talking...well three Cuphead really didn't say much. They talked about school and that a school dance was coming up soon but that was till a long time. One of the members of a club must've spoken about it and word got out. Also a new student would be coming to school soon. 

“They say that he's super rich, like really, really rich.” Cala Maria said. 

“Who told you that?” Lucy asked. 

“Sally Stageplay.” Cala Maria replied. 

“That girl who's in the drama club?” Mugman asked. 

Cala Maria nodded. 

“She also heard that he's pretty good looking .” Cala said giggling. 

Lucy looked away and made a joke about it and Mugman laughed. Cuphead seemed to be dazed a bit and was in deep thought but he was still apart of the conversation. They still talked for a little bit and then they said goodbye. It was still a bit early and Cuphead wasn't tired nor allowed to leave just yet, why not tha a small wheel around the hospital. Cuphead wasn't sure what to think about it but it was something he could do. 

“Just one more day and you can come home.” Mugman said as he wheeled off his young brother down the hall which lead down another hall with a big long window that outstretched across the hall. 

It looked peaceful, calm, relaxing. Mugman wheeled down the hall and the two stayed quiet admiring the fantastic view the hospital had to offer. The view looked fantastic, revealing all of Inkwell isle one and part of two. The sky was a light orange with tints of red mixing in with gold clouds stitched into the sky. It was just a lovely view and the two watched taking it all in. The two brothers watched as the sun sank down into the earth allowing the night to fully arise. Cuphead was wheeled back to his room and the small toon pouted as he sat on his bed. He wasn't sleepy but he couldn't complain, he and his brother talked for just a few and then Mugman began reading fairy tales to his brother. 

First he read the Little Mermaid then he read Cinderella and Sleeping beauty, a few princess stories but Cuphead didn't mind. After a few princess stories Cuphead was beginning to fall asleep but he began fighting himself of sleep. He personally felt like he was falling asleep too soon. Mugman chuckled and gently shushed the young brother who gave out a whine in protest. 

“Shh, go to sleep bro, you've had a long day today. I'll see you in the morning okay.” Mugman said planting a soft kiss on his brother's forehead. 

“Goodnight Cuppy.” Mugman replied softly. 

“Goodnight.” Cuphead said gripping his stuffed plushie and slowly began falling asleep, snuggling up into his blankets and soundly asleep cuddling the blankets and plush teddy. 

Mugman chuckled and slowly and quietly walked out of the room making sure not to make any noise. Throughout the night Cuphead slept peacefully in the hospital bed and then an ear piercing scream and out through the halls waking the poor boy with a fright. Cuphead shot up and held onto the glow in the dark plushie as he looked around the room. 

He was scared. 

“H-hello?” He stuttered. 

No response. 

“M-Mugman?” 

There was no answer. 

Cuphead whimpered. 

Footsteps were coming closer to where he was and the small male shivered, someone was coming, but who was it? Was it the nurse? Or could it be the one who screamed earlier coming for him. Cuphead shivered as the footsteps grew louder and louder. The small toon watched as the door to his hospital room creaked open. Cuphead closed his eyes and dove under his clovers keeping his eyes shut and waiting for the worse. When there was nothing Cuphead removed his hands from his face he saw a bee women in a nurse uniform . 

Was she the nurse who would be checking on him? She gave him a warm and sweet smile that would put anyone at ease, however that wasn't the case with Cuphead. 

“W-who are y-you?” He asked. 

The bee women's red lips thinned into a smile. 

“Oh silly me, my name is Rumor Honeybottoms. I'll be your nurse for a few days, I came to check on you, ” she said. 

“O-oh o-oka- wait?...w-what do you m-mean a -a few days?!” Cuphead cried. 

Rumor Honeybottoms looked down at the tiny cup and frowned. 

“Some doctors have informed me and other staff about the incident in the police station. We all decided that it would be best if you stayed here for an extra two days.” Rumor said. 

That news devastated Cuphead. 

“Noo!” Cuphead cried and threw himself down onto the hospital bed and chocked back a sob. 

Some may have found his behavior childish or annoying, but no one would blame him for the small cup had been through a lot and now the only thing he wanted was to go home with his family. Rumor Honeybottoms slowly sat at the edge of the bed and began saying things to soothe the male cup. 

“Hey now sugar, shh it'll be alright. I know you're upset but please try to understand that we did this to make sure your okay when goin, home.” The bee women said. 

The words as much as Cuphead hated to admit it were true. He needed to be brave, he had to be brave. He needs to suck it up and be brave. 

“I'm sorry sugar, I know your sad but I've notified your family, they'll be able to be here overnight.” The bee nurse said. 

That seemed to make Cuphead a little but happy. The small cup slowly raised his head sniffing a little and a small hiccup bubbled its way out of his throat.


	33. Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the long wait everyone. In this chapter we see Cuphead land in a very strange place and we even get to see in this chapter and the next chapter some of his rose abilities come into play. I'd like to thank you all for the Kudos that you've given and the comments. It makes me happy to see you comment down below. So don't be afraid to comment when your done reading I'd like to know what you think. ^u^ Thank you and please enjoy the story.

“R-really?” Cuphead sniffed. 

Rumor smiled and nodded. 

Okay that seemed to to cheer Cuphead up a little. The young toon began fiddling with the bow of his plush and felt akward silence begun to brew. 

“Here.” Rumor Honeybottoms said handing the young boy some tissues and some honey soaked candy. Cuphead graciously accepted and took the tissues, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. 

“W-where did the s-screaming come f-from.” Cuphead asked. 

Rumor looked away and seemed hesitant on answering. 

“I don't think you wanna know sweet pea.” 

Cuphead looked at her before looking down. Rumor Honeybottoms sighed as she looked at the small cup and gave him a sweet smile. 

“That scream came from the children physiatric unit.” The bee women said. 

Cuphead carefully slipped a honey soaked candy into his mouth and nodded. He was a bit curious. 

“If you must know a few children are in a comatose state, we’re trying our best to wake them up.” Rumor Honeybottoms said gasping and covering her mouth. 

She had said too much. 

“Th-that’s h-horrible.” Cuphead said in a frightened whisper. 

Rumor nodded. 

“Well sugar I should be going now, have a good night hon, I'll be back to check on you again. ” She said. 

Cuphead nodded and laid down, resting his head on his pillow Mugman brought from home and cuddled his blankets and plushie before falling asleep. 

 

Rumor Honeybottoms walked down the hall and into the children's unit. She sucked in a breath and smiled as she walked walked into a room. Where two doctors, well a doctor in training were discussing about what to do about the comatose children. 

“I'm back.” Rumor said sweetly. 

The two doctors, one a firefly the other a bear turned to her. 

“Ah, Ms. Honeybottoms so good to see you.” The bear said. 

Rumor smiled. 

“It's good to see you two Mrs. Clawington.” Rumor Honeybottoms said. 

The female bear chuckled. 

“We have some bad news for you.” Frank the firefly said. 

Rumor’s smile faltered. 

“What? What is it?” She asked. 

There was a heavy silence between the three. 

“Two more children came in today and both are in comatose states.” Bethany Clawington said. 

“What! That makes twelve children in total!” Rumor cried. 

The firefly and bear looked away. 

“Did you check blood surveys?! Their digestive tract?! Their heart rate?!” Rumor paused. 

“Anything.” Rumor said sounding pitiful and sad. 

“We've tried everything Ms.Honeybottoms, but nothing seems to be working. Their heart rates are fine, there's nothing in the blood that was detected as poisonous and their digestive tract is functioning properly.” Mrs. Clawington. 

“It was as if they all were put under a spell or something and never woke up.” Frank added. 

“Frank, no child goes to sleep and the next day decided to go into a coma, something very bad is happening and it's happening now.” Rumor Honeybottoms said. 

“Then let's get started, another option we can do is a brain scan.” Mrs. Clawington said. 

“A brain scanner?” Frank said confusingly. 

“Yes, maybe there a problem within the brain of each child that's preventing them from waking up.” The female bear said. 

The male firefly and the bee women exchanged glances before speaking. 

“Alright let's do it.” Rumor said. 

“Yeah I'm in.” Frank stated. 

Mrs. Clawington nodded and gave a stack of papers to the firefly who looked up at her. 

“Frank, I'll need you to hand out these papers. In order to,proceed on we’ll need the signatures of the parents granting us permission to do this.” The bear stated. 

“I'll get started right away.” He said. 

“Rumor you're with me.” Clawington said. 

“Right.” The bee woman said. 

 

In Cuphead's room the small cup stirred and turned in his sleep. The dream he was having had to be by far the most blizzard dream the young teen had ever had. It felt like he was falling , falling into a dark void, until suddenly. He stopped. Only when he stopped and landed a bright blue light flashed across the area illuminating the area. Cuphead was pale almost glowing in a way. Even his red eyes and nose were glowing. Cuphead slowly stood up and immediately another flash of blue light ran across the atmosphere illuminating everything for a brief moment before it was swallowed up by the black abyss of darkness. Cuphead whimpered feeling his nyctophobia begun to kick in. Cuphead then began taking a few steps and within those steps flashes of bright blue lights light up everything around Cuphead. 

It appeared that movement is what was causing the bright pale blue light. With that thought in mind Cuphead began walking foward wondering how he manages to end up in such a place like this. 

Then he heard something. 

The small toon stopped walking and stood still. The light faded and Cuphead watched as darkness began swallowing him up or trying to since he was glowed in the dark with ease. Then he heard it again, it sounded like a little girl’s voice. It sounded as if it were in distress. 

“Someone help me!” The girl’s voice screamed. 

The sound and noise bounced off and echoed all around him. Cuphead then felt an urge to follow the voice and so he did what his soul said and followed the distressed sound of the girl. 

“Please I'm scared!” The girl cried. 

Cuphead ran faster and stopped when he saw a stuffed rabbit. 

At first he was confused, but he didn't think too much of it as he heard the cry again , bright yellow-gold light came from the small stuffed animal. Cuphead reached out to try and touch the bunny but retracted his hand away. He hated the thought of being touched it made him shiver and shoe with fear so it was only fair that he shouldn't touch this ‘child’ but their cries and please told him otherwise. Cuphead took a deep breath and reached out and touched the stuffed rabbit. Within a millisecond the stuffed animal disappeared with a white flash. Cuphead was stunned for a few minutes but relaxed, a feeling inside him bubbled up. It felt. 

Nice. 

Cuphead then heard another girl calling out for help. The small toon followed the sound of the distressed child and came to the stuffed elephant. Again he was confused but carefully began putting two and two together, the children were depicted as stuffed animals in this place. Or maybe their souls were trapped in the stuffed animals. Whatever it could be Cuphead needed to help the young child. As before the young cup reached out and touched the the elephant and a brilliant white flash blinded Cuphead for a moment then it went all black until Cuphead moved again. The stuffed elephant was gone.


	34. The mysterious figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and post as many chapters as I can but for now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we get to see what Cuphead's Rose abilities can do and see Dice in one of his dreams. Don't forget to comment down below and enjoy

“I wonder where they went off to?” thought Cuphead. 

“Mrs. Clawington?” Rumor Honeybottoms asked looking for the bear. 

“Rumor?” Frank said coming over. 

“Oh Frank, it's just you. How goes the signing and permission slips?” Rumor asked. 

“Not good some of the parents are refusing to sign and others are getting either angry or distressed.” Frank replied. 

“But if we don't get those signatures we can't,-” 

“I know.” Frank said tiredly. 

There was a brief moment of silence. 

“Well I need to get back to delivering more permission slips. There's a whole lota more parents who need to sign this. ” Frank said. 

With that the firefly left the female bee alone. She felt helpless and she hated it. Something was wrong with these children and no doctor could seem to understand what was wrong. Rumor Honeybottoms hated this, she couldn't bare the thought of seeing twelve children pass away in their sleep. It was a horrific thought and quickly she shook her head to get rid of it. Rumor gave off a sigh that meant she needed to get to work and stay focused. 

Exactly how many children were here? That's what Cuphead asked himself as he went on his way touching more stuffed animals who sounded like kids. He still hadn't a clue where they would go after the bright flash was gone but the crying and pleas stopped after he touched them. 

Was he helping these kids? 

Cuphead didn't know as he approached a stuffed dinosaur that spoke in a little boys voice. That boy sounded so young as so scared, he must be around five years old maybe three. The child cried softly whimpering before calling out to his mother. 

“I want my mommy!” The child wailed. 

Cuphead felt his chest ache as he stared down at the dinosaur he carefully picked it up before hugging it and the flash of bright light flashed by taking the stuffed animal with it. Cuphead slowly looked around for more children, to see if anyone needed help. As if on cue another boy called out for help and Cuphead began walking towards the sound. 

Rumor Honeybottoms walked down the hall thinking of what to do about the twelve children, she was lost in thought that Clawington tapped her shoulder. The bee women jumped and smiled sheepishly at the bear. 

“I was trying to look for you.” The female bear said. 

“Oh?” 

Mrs. Clawington nodded as the two walked down the hall and Frank joined the explaining the news to Clawington, she was not happy about what Frank had to say but did her best to cover up her frustration and fear. 

“Did you explain to them why we were doing this?” Bethany Clawington asked. 

“Yes I have some still, refused to sign.” Frank said. 

Mrs. Clawington have an irritated sigh. 

“We can't just do nothing, we have twelve children who are in comas we can't just-; ” 

The bear, firefly and bee stopped in the doorway of the children's unit and watched in pure shock as three children we sitting up in bed, looking around in a dazed stare. The three didn't speak they were speechless. How did this happen? They were in a coma and all of a sudden they woke up, this flabbergasted Bethany who watched as the three children rubbed their eyes. Finally Rumor spoke up. 

“They're…..awake.” She whispered in shock. 

“That's? How?.....they were in a coma just a few hours ago.” Bethany said. 

Frank seemed too stunned to say anything. 

“So how did this-;” Rumor stopped and shrieked as another child opened his eyes and began sitting up. 

Then another one opened her eyes and did the same and then another and another. Something was happening, but what? How on earth were children waking up in the middle of a coma. It puzzled both the doctor and nurse. 

What was happening. 

There were now six children left who didn't wake up with Bethany now having herself all composed and turned to Rumor Honeybottoms and the two walked up to one of the children and asked them what happened before they went asleep but three was only so much that children could answer. Then a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke up. The child looked to be about three years of age. He was humming a soft tune while doodling on a piece of paper. Rumor Honeybottoms crouched down and gave the child a sweet smile. 

“What are ya drawing sweet pea?” She asked. 

The boy looked up and smiled. 

“I'm drawing the person who saved me.” The small boy said. 

“Who saved you?” Rumor asked. 

“Yeah from the monsters.” The small boy replied. 

Rumor Honeybottoms looked down and and the picture was of a small figure who was thin and all white except for their eyes and nose. Their eyes were big and red and they had a small cherry nose with a red flower on the side of its tummy. Despite the drawing being from a three year old boy Rumor smiled. 

“That's very good Travis.” Rumor Hineybottoms said. 

The little boy beamed. 

“Thank you.” Travis said. 

“Is this who saved you?” Asked the bee nurse and the tiny child nodded. 

“It looks very nice.” 

“Thank you, when can I see my mommy?” 

“Soon sweetie, soon.” Rumor replied and turned around to head out with Clawington. 

She seemed surprised and a little frightened, stuff like this doesn't just happen for no reason out of the blue yet she couldn't figure out what was happening to these children. Sure the children were waking up but the fact that she didn't know what was happening was irritating to her. Bethany gave another sign and kept a smile. 

Cuphead walked around for what seemed like forever and listened to see any or hear any distressed children or stuffed animals. He did see one and began running to it but stopped when he saw something, it was another white figure. This figure was far away and when Cuphead turned around and back they were gone. Cuphead stood still but didn't want to lose focus on what he was suppose to do. The small toon began running again allowing the flash of blue light to reveal some stairs. Alright stairs, no problem he could do this. 

“Someone please help me!” It was another boys voice. 

Cuphead carefully walked up the stairs and was in view of the stuffed animal, it was a tiger that sat in the middle of the dark void. Cuphead could hear the panic come from the boy’s voice. He called out for help and begged for someone to save him. The porcelain headed boy slowly approached the stuffed animal when he saw the figure. It had a pale body a square head and a lavender nose. The figure also sported dazzling bright emerald green eyes. Cuphead stared at those eyes for a moment before quickly looking away in embarrassment. 

Cuphead felt his face heat up pink from embarrassment, he must've looked like a complete weirdo. The young cup shook his head as he needed to focus on what was important, saving that young boy. Cuphead slowly reached out to touch the stuffed animal and in the white bright flash of light the animal was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

Cuphead sat down taking just a small break, he has no clue how many children were here exactly but as long as they were safe and no longer crying he was happy. The small cup stood up once he heard yet another cry for help and ran towards the sound. It was a girl, she sounded like she was two years old . The girl whimpered and made small bables and whines, she sounded so scared just like the boy with the dinosaur. Cuphead felt his heart ache again he needed to save her, the urge to do so was there. The young boy ran as fast as he could go and crashed into someone. 

The young toon jumped back obviously startled and not enjoying the split second contact and looked up. It was the figure again, Cuphead backed away, he felt so close to the tall figure that he had to back away from him. Cuphead stared at the tall figure and seemed a little frightened. The mysterious figure was tall completely white like Cuphead had broad shoulders a muscular chest and strong legs and arms and as Cuphead starred up to look at the tall individuals figures he was almost lost when he saw those bright emerald green eyes...he simply stared...didn't mean too it was just something about those eyes that allured Cuphead. 

The small cup then noticed that the figure was holding a stuffed start plush and from that star came the whimpering from the small girl. She sounded like she was close to crying again.f Cuphead couldn't bare the thought and slowly began reaching to take the stuffed plush , but his hands were shaking so badly. The figure was holding it having their hands wrapped around the stuffed star. Cuphead would have to make physical contact with the others hands. That thought alone made Cuphead silently panic. He couldn't do something like that ever. However if he didn't the little girl would never be saved. 

The young cup took a deep breath as his shaky hands reached out and tried to touch the plush, only for him to retract his hands and start breathing hard. 

Why was this so hard. 

Cuphead but his lip and teaches out again touching the figures hand by accident. Cuphead yelped and jerked away, he was slightly impressed that the figure stood perfectly still looking down at Cuphead with their calm green eyes. Cuphead felt as if he was being mocked and looked down at his hands. 

He was still shaking. 

The young toon reached out and finally touched the small stuffed star. A bright white flash instantly took the small plush with it leaving the two alone with each other. It was silent between them and the flash was beginning to fade so much that darkness was taking over. Cuphead carefully moved away causing a light to flash to light up the dark void. Cuphead looked the other way and watched the light go he didn't want to make any eye contact with this person. 

Who were they? 

Why were they here? 

It had to be for a good reason right? Cuphead slowly backed away away and as the darkness settled he could still see emerald eyes stare back at him through the darkness. Cuphead swallowed hard and turned around to walk off but t became a full sprint as he ran off from the mysterious figure. Cuphead didn't look back, he was too scared to do that. That was the case until he heard that someone was chasing after him. Cuphead looked back and saw that. 

The figure was chasing after him. 

Cuphead gave out a scream and ran faster. He didn't want this person to get him, he didn't know what his intentions are and didn't want to know. Cuphead could see that the tall figure was getting closer to him and Cuphead's fears spiked up as he ran faster. 

Then he tripped. 

Cuphead fell straight onto his face and crashed onto the floor. The young boy slowly arose, we'll sort off. He felt someone grab his ar, and begin to lift him up. Once there was contact Cuphead screamed and began thrashing but the mysterious male held a ferm grip on him. Cuphead began to struggle and soon enough he was pinned by the green eyed figure. Cuphead the,bled and shook underneath the tall stranger and then it was quiet. Cuphead wanted to fight he really did , but he was shaking so badly that it made his muscles weak and ache. All he could do was stare into this green eyes. 

Cuphead shivered he tried to squirm but to no avail he was still stuck, pinned by the mysterious stranger. Cuphead bit his lip as he looked up and stared at the green eye once more . The figure carefully leaned down and pressed himself against the crook of a Cuphead's neck and breathed in his scent. Cuphead gasped as he felt a shiver run down his spine and felt his face heat up. The young cup began pushing the tall male off feeling his nose against his neck. For some reason he couldn't speak as if he lost his voice in his throat. Cuphead whimpered but finally he was free from the mysterious figure, but not for long. Just as he was about to run off he was grabbed and was pulled down for a tight hug. Cuphead cried out in fear and began thrashing and screaming, he was too close….yet the sensation he was getting….it was….odd….too odd...too close...too much for him. 

Cuphead slowly stopped as he wa getting tired, the young boy twisted himself as he didn't like this contact. 

“I'll find you.” the figure said. 

“And I'll make sure I never let you go.” He said and Cuphead gasped as he felt the figure had pressed his soft pis on his neck before planting a gently kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. But I hope you like it.


	36. This is a sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope you like this new update, it's much longer than the other chapter and in this chapter so,etching happens between both Lucy and Cuphead find out here, also don't forget to comment down below I always like to see what you guys think of the story, thank you so much and please enjoy the story.

Bethany and Rumor both stood still as they watched all the rest of the children who were in comas slowly arose out of bed and look around dumb founded. What was happening? Something was happening…..but what? This was far too spooky every child just seemingly awaking after being in a coma. One little girl was scribbling down a small drawing, Rumor Honeybottoms walked down next to the young girl and asked her kindly what she was drawing. 

The small girl looked up and smiled she handed the picture to the bee women and to her surprise it was the same figure with big red eyes and a small cherry nose covered in all white which appeared to be an ora. This drawing looked almost exactly alike from the other picture the bot had drawn. When asked who the person was the little girl had replied with. 

“He saved me.” She said. 

That was almost the exact same thing the little boy had said. Rumor nodded and slowly stood up and walked to Clawington who stood their speechless. She had never in her career had seen something like this before. It was just, it was just odd. She couldn't even describe what she was feeling right now. She snapped out of her thought and smiled at the bee nurse. Rumor smiled and rubbed her arm nervously. 

“I….I see a pattern in this.” Rumor Honeybottoms said. 

“Pardon?” Bethany said confused. 

“I mean the children say that some person or imaginary figure saved theme from their comas.” Rumor explained. 

Bethany wanted to ,agh at how ridiculous that sounded. 

“Rumor are you saying this all happened in coincidence?” The bear asked. 

“About five children have said the exact same thing and drawn the same figure.” Rumor argued. 

“They're children Rumor they'll say and do many strange things, having twelve children come here in comatose states and suddenly waking up out of the blue, only to call this whole thing a coincidence is highly unlikely. ” Bethany said. 

“Then what do you call all this?” The bee women. 

“I don't know but I know this can't be a coincidence.” Bethany argued. 

“Then maybe it's a sign?” Rumor said. 

“Oh Ms. Honeybottoms.” Bethany sighed. 

“Well it has to be why else would those children draw that imaginary figure.” Rumor Honeybtooms argued.. 

“Because they want to, they are children after all Honeybottoms.” 

“I don't see it like that.” The bee women said. 

Ther was a no,went of silence between the bear and the bee. 

“You know that imaginary figure almost looks like one of the patients I was talking to last night.” Rumor said. 

“Oh really?” Bethany said. 

The bee nurse nodded. 

“Is that a coincidence too?” 

Rumor Honeybottoms gave a glare before saying. 

“No they're both very different, besides the imaginary one has a flower on its belly.” Rumor said. 

Cuphead rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked around his room. The young toon grabbed his phone and began texting his brother, he must be in school or still getting ready for school. 

:Cuphead: Mugman? 

:Mugman: Hey morning bro :) 

:Cuphead: Morning….um did the hospital tell you about the news with me?

:Mugman: I heard, Elder Kettle told me.

:Cuphead: Oh. 

:Mugman: Hey don't worry I'll come over to see you. 

:Cuphead: Can you pick up my homework? I don't wanna fall behind. 

:Mugman: Sure. 

:Mugman: Bus is here see you soon. 

:Cuphead: Ok bye I love you. 

:Mugman: I love you too Cuppy. 

The text needed there. Cuphead placed his phone down and gave a small sigh. What was he supposed to do do now? He was bored….and a little hungry . He should probably get some breakfast, Cuphead got up and wobbled a bit using the bed to stable himself before he glanced at the wheelchair and scowled at it as if mentally challenging it. Cuphead hated it and decided to walk down to the cafeteria instead, comps,tell forgetting the fact that e could order at his room but didn't know how to so walking to the cafeteria was the best thing. 

Cuphead was contemplating if he should wear the hospital gown or change his clothes but decided against it. He didn't make any eye contact with anyone as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria, he felt vulnerable being alone here and every time he saw someone smile at him he would look away and shutter. Cuphead was getting close to the cafeteria he could smell the food nearby. To his surprise Lucy was there, sitting alone and when she spotted Cuphead she smiled. The young toon hurried towards her and sat down across from her. 

“L-Lucy?....w-what are y-you doing he-here?” Cuphead asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Lucy said. 

“The d-doctors said th-that I have t-to stay an e-extra t-to days a-again.” Cuphead said. 

“I see.” Lucy said. 

“I-I don't wanna t-talk about i-it.” Cuphead said. 

Lucy nodded. 

“If you wanna know what I’m doing here I'm playing hooky today.” She replied. 

“Oh.” Cuphead said. 

Lucy nodded. Cuphead and Lucy talked for awhile as Cuphead ate some eggs and bread for breakfast. 

“I hear that the new student is Royal by blood but the that could just be a rumor. ” Lucy said. 

Cuphead nodded listening. 

“D-do you know h-his name?” asked Cuphead. 

Lucy shook her head. 

“No, no one knows his name.” Lucy said. 

“But there are many rumors speculating about him.” Lucy said. 

“Like w-what?” 

Lucy thought for a moment. 

“Crazy things like he's a vampire or works for the Devil those crazy things, just dumb things you don't need to worry about.” Lucy said. 

“O-oh okay.” Cuphead said.

Lucy looked away, something seemed off. 

“I-is everything o-okay Lucy?” Cuphead asked. 

Lucy looked up and gave Cuphead a sad smile. 

“I'm going to be moving soon.” 

This caught the young cup off guard. 

“T-to other i-isle?” Cuphead asked fearing the real truth behind what Lucy was saying. 

The girl chuckled bitterly as she shook her head mumbling out gosh ‘your so cute’ 

“No, Im leaving Inkwell isle and moving to mainland. ” Lucy said.


	37. Small chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some good old chat between Lucy Cuphead and Mugman. I hope you like this chapter and Imhope this isn't too boring for you guys, thank you so much and please enjoy the story don't forget to comment down below too.

Why did those words have to hurt so much to hear her say that. He didn't know but Lucy gave him a kind smile to the young cup. 

“But we can do lots of stuff together before I go. ” Lucy said. 

Cuphead seemed a little at ease but was still sad that one of his friends would be leaving Inkwell isle and heading off to mainland. It was sad to say but Cuphead needed to be at least happy for the moment. The two talked for awhile and laughed a little bit as they joked here and there. It was nice talking to her. 

It always was. 

Within the next hour Mugman arrived holding his and Cuphead's backpack. 

“Hey bro, hi Lucy.” Mugman smiled. 

Lucy smiled and said hello to the older brother. Mugman sat down and the three began talking a little bit.

“So where's Cala Maria?” Lucy asked. 

“She's babysitting.” Mugman answered. 

“I didn't know she baby sat.” Lucy replied. 

“Oh yeah she does, she wants to save up some money to buy a dress for prom.” Mugman said. 

The mention of prom seemed foreign to Cuphead, he had heard Cala and Mugman discussing homecoming and other parties but he was told that prom was the most important day of a high schoolers life. Lucy and Mugman chatted on about school dances for awhile as Cuphead listened. They discussed about the school dances and student council. 

“So you're directing homecoming and prom?” Lucy asked. 

Mugman nodded. 

“Yeah with some help though. It's super exciting.” Mugman said. 

“Wh-what are you th-thinking about? T-the decorations I-I mean.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman looked at his brother and smiled. 

“We haven't decided yet, some of us were thinking of a tropical ocean theme for homecoming but we can't decide on what theme for prom though. ” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded and turned to !ucy who spoke. 

“That sounds nice.” She said. 

Cuphead looked at her before asking. 

“A-are you gonna g-go to h-homecoming? ” Cuphead stuttered. 

Lucy stared at him and thought for a moment before replying. 

“I'm not sure yet, I'm not really into that stuff.” She said. 

Cuphead looked down. 

“Oh.” 

“But.” She said. 

Cuphead looked up from the table and met Lucy's pale blue eyes. 

“I might just consider going.” Lucy said. 

Hearing her say that made Cuphead feel kinda happy. 

“Oh I almost forgot.” Mugman said. 

“I brought some of your homework.”

Cuphead looked at Mugman who dug into the back pack and pulled out some notebooks and textbooks, folders and sheets of paper that looked to be assignments. Everything looked like a giant pile of homework and Cuphead dreaded it. It seemed like it would take him forever to finish this. 

“Don't worry Cuphead.” Mugman said. 

“We’ll help you.” Lucy said. 

Cuphead nodded as he opened a biology textbook and began working on some assignments while the older he other and girl helped the small cup with his homework. After an hour Cuphead breathed a sigh of relief happy that all his homework was complete. The three after helping the young toon cup decided to get some lunch and continue talking. Well !ucy and Mugman did Cuphead was lost in his thoughts. 

None in which were good. 

Dark. 

Sickening. 

Unnerving. 

Cuphead wondered what the new student should look like. It didn't matter and the painful fact that Lucy was soon to move away made Cuphead fear what the future held for him, would it be the same? Back to being alone and bullied, Cuphead swallowed hard . The thought alone seemed to send chills down his spine. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman called. 

Cuphead looked up at his brother. 

“H-huh?” 

“You okay? You seem lost.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“You sure?” asked Mugman. 

“Y-yeah I-I'm fine.” Cuphead said. 

“You're not good at lying.” His mind said. 

Mugman smiled and nodded but he looked like he wasn't convinced. 

“Told you , you were a bad liar.” His mind spat. 

Cuphead finished putting the last notebook and folder as well as his homework back into his backpack and seemed sad. However Mugman placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and the three headed back to his hospital room . There they talked some more as they began winding down. Cuphead was happy to have the two here Mugman had even told him that he would stay over for the night. That made Cuphead very happy to hear he would no longer be alone for the night and instead would feel safe and secure with his brother’s presence.


	38. Brotherly comfort and dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again thanks for being patient with me, here's chapter 38 but don't worry 40 isn't the last chapter I promise you all that so don't freak out when you see I'm getting close to the suppose end chapter it's not over yet ^u^ I wanna say thank you for those who have commented I love hearing what your thoughts were about the story and for those who gave me Kudos thank you so much it really makes me day and for those who have bookmarked my story I hope you find time to read my story and hope you like it. Thanks a lot you guys and please enjoy the story. I put some suspence into this chapter.

Lucy how're couldn't stay she had said that she needed to go home or she'd never hear the end of it by her mother and father. The two brothers understood and off the young girl went saying goodbye to the two brothers. Now it was only Cuphead and his brother Mugman, what would they do now? Mugman carefully got off the bed and called for some food to be brought to the room and the two waited. There was silence for a brief moments the brothers waited for the food to arrive. Mugman spoke up against the silence. 

“Elder Kettle says hi.” Mugman said. 

“Oh...uh t-tell him I s-said h-hi too.” Cuphead said . 

“You know you really scared me back there at the police station.” said the older brother. 

Cuphead shifted nervously he knew what his brother was talking about. 

“I-I'm sorry.” Cuphead said. 

“No.” Mugman interrupted. 

Cuphead looked up to stare at his brother. 

“H-huh?” 

“I'm the one who should be apologizing.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead remained silent.

“I took you to the police station knowing that there might be someone from the incident, I should have been more careful. “ Mugman said. 

Cuphead felt horrible, he hated seeing his brother like this. It was painful to see. 

“He wouldn't feel like this if it weren't for you, you're a burden to your whole family. You worthless runt. ” his mind said. 

Cuphead held back tears and looked down. 

“No.” 

Mugman looked up at his brother. 

“I-it was my f-fault I o-overreacted…I-I was a-acting like a b-baby.” Cuphead said. 

“You were scared Cup. Hell anyone would be scared.” Mugman said and could feel anger bubble over.

I literally there you into a situation where you were faced with the same people who tried to hurt you and one was even jacking of whole that fucker Jadon tried to rap-; ” 

“Stop!” Cuphead sobbed and shivered. 

“J-just please s-stop...I-I don't want to t-talk a-about this.” Cuphead said. 

There was a wave of silence as the two brothers stayed quiet. 

“I'm sorry.” Mugman said. 

“I-I'm sorry t-too.” Cuphead replied. 

“For what? You have nothing to apologize for.” Mugman exclaimed. 

“I have a lot to apologize for.” Cuphead stated solemnly. 

Before Mugman could even ask what that meant there was a knock on the door, the food was finally here. After the two ate Cuphead brushed his teeth clean and looked at the window and shivered. Mugman always hated seeing his brother shiver. It was another reminder that he was scared of something or remembering that fateful day at the hospital at mainland. 

“Hey Cups.” 

“Y-yeah?”

“You remember that time last summer we played hide and seek in the dark.” 

Cuphead chuckled softly. 

“Y-yeah we used giant glow sticks and flashlights.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman laughed. 

“Yeah I tried to find you but I couldn't, you we're pretty good at hide and seek. ” Mugman said. 

“I-I was a-also really s-scared of th-the da-dark.” Cuphead recalled. 

“B-but I was h-happy to h-have a flashlight.” Cuphead said. 

The two shared a laugh. 

“That was really fun though. ” Mugman said. 

“F-for who? I-I fell into a-a pool.” Cuphead said between gasps of air and laugher. 

“Well it's a good thing you did I thought I'd never find you.” Mugman teased. 

Cuphead pouted. 

“Jerk.” 

Mugman stifled a laugh. 

“Aww Cmon Cuppy.” Mugman teased and hugged his brother. 

Cuphead stiffened a little and slowly eased himself and hugged back. 

“I don't know about you bro but I'm real tired.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded and the two looked around and knew that there was only one bed. 

“Should we call someone?” Cuphead suggested.

“Nah, I could sleep in the same bed.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked at Mugman and rubbed his eyes and nodded. He didn't really mind his brother sharing a bed with him, besides the bed looked big enough for the two of them to fit them. The two got into bed and Mugman grabbed the fairytale book and gave his brother a smile. Cuphead snuggled the blankets and watched as his brother read to him. Cuphead listened as he stared at the pictures and felt his eyes getting heavy.   
He loved when his brother reed to him, with him here it made him feel safe. Cuphead slowly drifted to sleep. Mugman watched as he turned off the light and went to sleep. 

Cuphead slowly sat up and looked around he….he was back where he was last time. In a bed inside a room light by candle light. The young toon was wearing the same thing a white nightgown that smelled like vanilla with ruffles at the very bottom the only difference was the gown had a small red bow. Cuphead slipped out of bed and grabbed a candle near his bedside, he was happy to have a candle with him to fight off the darkness. Before he left however he grabbed some matches nearby. For an unsettling reason Cuhead was compelled to leave. 

There was just a sudden urge to do so but Cuphead didn't know why. The small cup walked towards the door and grabbed hold of the door knob. 

“Get. Back. Here.” A voice smooth as silk and calm and alluring as night rain said. 

Wait a minute that voice. 

Cuphead turned around and saw a pair of emerald eyes glowing in the dark staring back at him. It was him, that figure from his last dream the one who hugged him and told him he'd never let him go. That made the small cup shiver. 

“And where do you think you're going in such late hours of the night?” The voice said. 

Cuphead froze and for a moment lost his voice.

“You don't think you can just wonder around do you?” The voice teased. 

Cuphead didn't move. 

“Come, let's go back to bed. ” the voice purred. 

Cuphead couldn't move, what did the voice mean by let's go to bed? Did he mean by together? The thought sent chills down the small boys spine. Quickly the small toon grabbed hold of the knob again and once more the voice spoke to him. Footsteps began walking towards him and fear began creeping in. 

“S-stay!...st-stay away!” Cuphead cried and shivered violently.


	39. I found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, first off I would really want to apologize for leaving you guys with a short chapter and not posting for awhile it's been a very long time and I would like to say I'm sorry that I took awhile. I hope you like this chapter though cause it's full of suspense and everyone's favorite six headed die man so enjoy the stiry and don't forget to comment down below.

“If I were you I wouldn't think about attempting to leave this room, if you do I shall have no choice but to punish you.” The calm voice spoke 

Cuphead bit his lip he didn't know what to do, those green eyes were burning bright it looked scary but so alluring. Perhaps that was a sign of the mysterious voice warning Cuphead but the fear began to override his mental thinking. 

“Wh-who are y-you?” stuttered the small cup. 

The footsteps were getting closer and then they stopped near the tiny boy. 

“Would you really like to know?~” the voice purred. 

Cuphead could feel their hot breath hitting his neck and Cuphead pushed the person away and pulled open the door and made a mad dash out of the room and down the hall. He ran as fast as he could go, Cuphead didn't look back as he ran down the hall only holding the candle and matches. As he ran he heard the most scariest sound, it sounded like a growl it was so,etching Cuphead couldn't describe. Everything felt as if it was shaking and a loud screech was heard heard as loud footsteps chased after him. 

Cuphead ran faster and from a distance he could hear the voice scream out. 

“CUPHEAD!!!” 

Cuphead shrieked in fear as he ran even faster and could hear the loud footsteps coming closer and hear low growls of the mysterious voice. The small toon ran down the hall using the candle as light and took a sharp left down the hall holding that he could lose the mysterious figure as soon as possible. Cuphead hurried down the hall running and slowly very slowly he saw that his candle was losing flame, so as quick as ever he might the candle and off he went running from the strange figure. 

He could see those bright green eyes staring at him, how had he still followed him? The small cup took a sharp right and was met with a flight of stairs. At the moment he thought it looked like a good idea. So he walked up the stairs and took a left and from afar he could hear the figure scram out his name again sending a shiver down the young boys spine. 

“CUPHEAD!!!” 

The scream only made Cuphead run faster. He made it to a room and closed the door, locking it in the process. Cuphead could hear the figure coming closer. Panic began to cloud Cuphead’s mind as he began to barricade the door with a few furniture and looked around the room for a hiding place and escape route anything. Cuphead looked down the window and saw that the drop looked steep, he might break a couple of bones if he was lucky but the drop looked deep. So it was out of the question. 

Cuphead’s eyes finally landed by the nearby closet and opened it. It was or appeared to be the only place to be a good hiding place. There was a loud bang that made Cuphead jump. The figure was close now, Cuphead crawled inside and closed the closet doors and began controlling his breathing. The door was busted down and the furniture barricading the door was destroyed. Cuphead saw it all through the small crack of the closet door but he knew he was making a small mistake. 

He knew he needed to out the candle. It would give away his location. Cuphead looked down at the candle and whimpered, he knew he would be swallowed up by darkness. In the end Cuphead had two options, he could leave the candle how it was and let his location be known allowing the figure to find him and do God knows what to him. Or out the candle out and be safe from the figure. Cuphead swallowed hard as he out out the candle, he could no longer see anything but he could hear the door being smashed down crashing down on the floor. 

Cuphead held his breath as he could hear the heavy breathing from the mysterious figure. It looked like he really was trying to find him. There was a moment of silence before furniture was being thrown around, glass shattering, wood snapping. It seemed like the figure was destroying everything just to find Cuphead. It was scary, so scary. 

Cuphead held his breath as he could hear the figure speak to him. Their voice was ferm full of anger and disapproval like a rumbling storm it was unnerving. Something about his voice how angry it was. That has to be it, it was calm and angry, that had to be it. 

“Come out Cuphead and the punishment will be quick.” The voice said. 

Cuphead stayed put managing his breathing and heard more furniture being moved around. Then there was silence, Cuphead could only hear his heartbeat pound in his nonexistent ears. He felt hope rise in his chest as he heard footsteps begin to walk away only for his heart to sink were not leaving the room but rather were coming towards him. Cuphead for a moment couldn't breath, fear had paralyzed him as the closet began slowly opening and Cuphead was face to face with a dice headed man and his glowing green eyes. 

Cuphead could see through the dark a smile creeping along their facial features. This made Cuphead tremble horribly. 

 

“There you are?~” he purred. 

Cuphead gave out an ear piercing scream as he was grabbed and thrown over the shoulder. Cuphead screamed and thrashed in the die’s grasp but it was no use the man was far too strong. It felt like an eternity until they reached the room, Cuphead was thrown onto the bed and the door was closed shut. The small toon tried to scramble out of bed but was held by a strong hand that held him in place and shook as the voice spoke to him.


	40. Punishment time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the terrible title and for those who have made it this far through the story. Congratulations I normally you wouldn't see stories this long but not me I am a completely different writer. I wanna thank you all for reading this far and commenting it makes me very happy to see what you all think of my story, lso a big thanks to those who have kudos end I appreciate that a lot too. Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the story.

“I had given you a warning and you had ignored it.” The voice replied firmly. 

Cuphead shook he didn't the strong hand pressing firmly against his back. The sensation slowly creeped against his skin. 

“For that? You shall be punished.” The voice said. 

The word punished seemed to sent shivers down his spine, what was this person going to do to him? Cuphead gasped as he felt his nightgown being lifted up a cold breeze swept under him making him hiss and a horrific relocation began setting in. He was wearing no underwears under his nightgown. Cuphead flushed red only wanting to cover himself. He feared for what was to happen. 

SLAP! 

Cuphead yelped, did he? Oh please no. Cuphead couldn't really understand what was going on, did is person just slap-; there wasn't time to think as he was pulled over a pair of knees and then the true horror began to sink in. Cuphead shook. 

“N-no please.” Cuphead choked out. 

“You're asking for mercy now? After I specifically told you not to leave and you disobeyed me. For that you deserve a fitting punishment.” The tall die headed male said. 

Cuphead tried to thrash but as soon as he began. 

WACK! 

Cuphead yelped. That was right he was getting a spanking, Cuphead cried out in pain. 

SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!

Cuphead cried out as he thrashed around and bit his lip. He didn't want to cry, not in front of him. Cuphead breathed in sharply as another hit had him shaking, the next three slaps made Cuphead whimper but he refused to cry. He didn't want to give him that satisfaction of seeing him cry. The next two had him hissing in pain, this figure had hit the softness of his bottom and his thighs everytime. The sensation of stinging and burning wracked his body as the small toon choked on air trying to take the next hit. The next hit Cuphead choked on air again only to be mortified that it formed into a sob. A dark chuckle came from the tall man as he spoke. 

“Good boy.~” He purred. 

Cuphead shook as the next two hits had him sobbing fully. The next slap had the boy at a howl. The sensation felt like he was on fire, it hurt so bad. Hearing the figure reply with ‘good boy’ made the small boy cry harder. The stinging pain was so painful and Cuphead hated how he begged the figure to stop. 

“P-please, s-stop I-I'm so-sorry.” Cuphead cried. 

There was another slap and Cuphead bawled kicking and thrashing, his bottom was as red as his straw. He couldn't help but shiver as a wave of pain hit his bottom. 

“I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so s-sorry! I’m so s-sorry!” Cuphead wailed as he hiccuped. 

“Shh.” The voice hushed lifting Cuphead up. 

The small cup whimpered as he hiccuped and shuttered as the tall die headed man whipped his tears away and soothingly spoke to him. It was almost unnatural due to the situation a few minutes aga but nevertheless it was actually comforting. 

“Shh it's all over.” He said softly, his voice was now calm and soothing; alluring like the night rain no longer having that ferm and scary demeanor. 

Cuphead hiccuped and sniffed trying to hold back another sob. 

“Shh it's all over, you need to understand that I had to do that,you ran away and could have gotten hurt. “ The tall die man said. 

Cuphead choked back a sob as he was embraced in a gentle hug. It was so strange, it was comforting yet unnerving too. 

“People will try to hurt you, take you away, do terrible things to you. I wouldn't forgive myself if that ever happened to you. Do you understand me?” The six headed dice man said. 

The hug had tightened a bit causing Vuohead to yelp and shiver. He shuttered and whimpered as he sniffed. 

“Y-yes?” Cuphead hiccuped as he shook within the hold. 

“Good boy~.” The man purred. 

The was a moment of silence as the two never broke out of the hug and Cuphead couldn't help but snuggle into the hug and press his face against the die figure’s chest. Cuphead shot out of bed pretty groggy and looked around a bit. Mugman was gone and in his place was a note. It read that he had gotten up early and took a shower before getting breakfast for the two of them. Cuphead slowly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was still sleepy but he knew he needed to get up or he would have slept the whole day away. That was no lie as Mugman had found him in his room sleeping and was not impressed when Cuphead told him that he had skipped school and instead slept for the whole day. 

While he was brushing his teeth he heard his room door creak open. Cuphead assumed that it was his brother and continued with the task at hand. However Mugman would normally say good morning and such so why was Mugman being so quiet. Cuphead finished brushing and walked out of the bathroom to see his brother in his phone. Was he skipping school today? Cuphead opened his mouth to speak and replied softly. 

“Good m-morning.” 

Mugman looked up at his brother and smiled. 

“Good morning Cuphead, did you sleep well?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Good.” Mugman beamed. 

Cuphead smiled and rubbed the back of his arm. 

“You hungry?” Mugman asked.

“A-a little.” Cuphead confessed

“Hey just one more day of this and you can go home.” Mugman said standing up. 

Cuphead seemed happy to hear that, happy that he would soon return home. The two headed out of the hospital room and down towards the cafeteria.


	41. Lucy's new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me guys I hope you like this chapter and more will come soon later on.

“A-are you sure y-you want to...u-umm you k-know.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Mugman gave his brother a look. 

“If your asking if I’m sure I wanna stay with you the answer is yes. I'm not gonna leave you.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked down and began twiddling with his hospital gown. After the small breakfast the two headed back the only thing the small cup the only thing the teen wanted was to take a nap. That dream really didn't help too much. Cuphead laid down and rested his head on the pillow and curled up against the blankets. 

“Bro?” Mugman asked. 

“I-I'm just sl-sleepy.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman looked at his brother and nodded. Cuphead after an hour woke up rubbing his eyes and looked up to meet his brother’s gaze. Mugman chuckled. 

“Sleep well?” 

Cuphead nodded. 

The older brother laughed a little. 

“Good.”

Cuphead stretched his arms and yawned, he was really happy that he took a nap. Mugman was texting on his phone and Cuphead figured that he should do the same. So the young teen grabbed his phone and began texting Lucy. 

:Cuphed: Lucy? You there? 

:Thatravengirl: Yeah what's up? 

:Cuphead: Bothing really...I'm just really bored. 

:Thatravengirl: I would be bored too if I was in the hospital. 

:Cuphead: I thought we could talk.

:Thatravengirl: Sure sounds nice.

:Cuphead: Sorry I don't know or have anything interested to talk about.

:Thatravengirl: I’m gonna be working soon. 

:Cuphead: Really? Where? 

:Thatravengirl: In a bakery. 

:Cuphead: In a bakery? Where? 

:Thatravengirl: Where do you think? 

:Cuphead: I don't know. 

:Thatravengirl: You didn't even try to guess. 

:Cuphead: A bakery in isle two is the only one I can think of. 

:Thatravengirl: Yeah Baroness Von Bon Bon owns a bakery, I'll be working there soon. 

:Cuphead: Really? 

:Thatravengirl: Yeah. 

:Cuphead:That sounds awesome I'm happy for you. 

:Thatravengirl: Thank you it's something I can do to get away from my parents and make a little bit of cash. 

:Cuphead: Heh that's always good.

:Thatravengirl: You know I should say thank you to you.

:Cuphead: Huh? 

:Thatravengirl: Nevermind, sorry I'll tell you later. 

:Cuphead: Ok. 

:Thatravengirl: So what are you doing now? 

:Cuphead: I'm just lying here, tomorrow I can go home. 

Thatravengirl: Ok I'll try to meet up with you later. 

:Cuphead: Ok 

With the text now done and over with the young cup placed his phone down and looked around . Where was his brother? He must've gone to the bathroom or cafeteria, speaking of which Cuphead was getting hungry and thought about what Lucy had said. If she was working to earn money that meant that the two couldn't see each other and do stuff. That made Cuphead very sad but what made things even more sad was the fact that she would move to mainland and the friendship between the two of them would be harder. It was very sad indeed, but then in the moments of his thoughts Cuphead thought of an idea. 

If Lucy was going to work in a bakery owned by Baroness Von Bon Bon maybe Cuphead should do the same . The thought seemed pretty good but doubts were beginning to fill his mind. Would it be seen as him being desperate to spend as much time with Lucy until she moved away?


	42. Is that him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone happy Friday, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please leave a comment down below if you like and thank you for those who add Kudos to this story. Thank you all so much please enjoy the story.

Cuphead wasn't sure but the thought of it made him worry, what if she got fed up with him and no longer wished to be his friend. Well there was only one way to find out, that was to try and get a job at Bon Bon’s. 

It's worth a shot. 

The door creaked open and Cuphead could see his brother was holding lunch. Some good old fashioned tacos. It looked like the taco joint down a few blocks was doing pretty well. 

“Ready for lunch?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded. 

It was quiet as Mugman handed him some food. Cuphead decided to try and make some conversation with his brother. The young cup opened his mouth and stumbled over his words he wanted to say. 

“Um...M-Mugman?” 

The blue mug looked up at his brother. 

“Yeah?” 

“Th-thanks for g-getting lunch.” Cuphead said looking down. 

“Yeah no problem bro.” Mugman chimed. 

“I-I heard that...umm th-that Lucy, sh-she has...eh is g-gonna start w-working.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman perked up munching on his taco. 

“Really?” He said. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Y-yeah she's g-gonna start w-working for B-Baroness Von B-Bon Bon.” Cuphead said. 

“I hear the baroness is a really good baker.” Mugman added. 

“R-really?” Cuphead asked. 

“Yeah she's the best.” Mugman said. 

“I-I was w-wondering if...umm I want t-to get a j-job application wo-working for the b-baroness.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman stopped eating and perked up at what his brother told him. 

“I.” Cuphead stopped and looked away embarrassed. 

“I think that's a good idea Cuphead.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked up. 

“Y-you really th-think so?” Cuphead asked. 

“Absolutely, I think it's a big step forward but I think it's great.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked away and nodded. 

“I'll see if we can get you an application.” Mugman said. 

“O-okay.” Cuphead said. 

After lunch the two brothers headed back to the hospital room and Cuphead began packing up some of his things and couldn't wait to go home. Yet he feared what would happen to him when he returned to school. Would the bullying proceed? No. Those boys were in jail and couldn't go anyway. Cuphead sat down on the hospital bed and thought some more. The sheer thought of going back to school made Cuphead shiver, but he knew that he needed to be brave. Cuphead sighed as he flopped down on the hospital bed and stared at the clock this day was going by so slow. There was nothing he could do, and of course he didn't want to bother his brother who was studying and working hard so Cuphead decided to just go for a walk. 

It would be a short walk, just down the hall and to the right, it would be simple as that. Cuphead got up from bed and walked quickly and quietly passed his brother as to not disturb him. Once Cuphead was out of sight and out of the hospital room Cuphead went right. The young teen sighed softly as he glanced up at the Art the hospital had to offer and continued walking down the hall noticing something. A small smudge of green, Cuphead stopped for a moment. It was nothing it had to be nothing. The small cup walked down further and could see that. 

It was the goat from the forest. 

Cuphead couldn't help but feel an uneasy vibe coming from that man. Cuphead stopped and thought it be best to go the other way, so that's what he did. He turned around and began walking back, he didn't like the vibes that were coming off from the goat in the green coat. Call it coincidence or a sixth sense and what have you but Cuphead didn't like any of the vibes from the old goat so he avoided him. Cuphead began walking back down another hall only to see that it was getting pretty dark. He should probably go back, this hall was giving him the creeps, besides Mugman must be looking for him by now.


	43. What is he talking about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this behind late I was suppose to do this on a Friday but things kinda got side tracked any who thanks for all the Kudos I'm very happy you,guys enjoy my story and thanks for the comments too that makes me very happy too I love hearing what you think about the story, well I don't wanna chat for too long so enjoy chapter 43

Cuphead slowly turned around to head back to his hospital room and stopped when he heard something. As much as a Cuphead knew he needed to go back curiosity began seeping through and before he knew it he was following the sound of two voices which lead him down a long hall to a door. It was getting pretty dark but luckily the light from the other side was keeping Cuphead sane somehow. Cuphead could easily hear the voices behind the door, the front of the door read Dr. Bethany Clawington and behind the door the small toon could hear two distinct voices. One sounded like a women's voice so it had to be Bethany Cuphead thought the other voice however sounded...well like an old raspy man. The small teen slowly crouched down and peeked through the keyhole of the door. 

There his predictions were right, there was a female bear most likely Bethany and….it was the old goat man. Cuphead began feeling those unwelcoming vibes again. 

“Again, we are not allowed to address the patient's name and where they are staying.” Bethany said. 

“I understand Ms. Clawington.” said the goat man who smiled. 

“But I think I might know what happened to those children that I think you might be interested in.” The goat said slyly. 

“What do you know about the children?” Clawington asked confused. 

“I know many things my dear~.” The goat replied. 

Cuphead listened in. 

“Did someone tell you?” Bethany asked. 

The goat shook his head. 

“Then how do you know this?!” The woman exclaimed. 

“Again my dear I know many things.” The goat in the green trench coat said once again. 

There was a brief moment of silence. 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

“I am a simple old man looking for someone who is very powerful, someone who can easily erase mankind from existence. ” 

The female bear stayed quiet staring at the old goat which a creeped out look. 

“I don't know who you are, or what your doing or trying to do but you need to get out.” The female doctor said. 

“I understand Ms. Thank you and have a pleasant day.” The goat said. 

The women turned away. 

“Please leave my office.” She said. 

The old goat slowly turned around and didn't notice Cuphead at first. 

“Thank you for your ti-;” 

His eyes snapped at the small spot where Cuphead was peeking at, the two locked eyes only for a small moment and what a frightening moment it was since the small cup ran off as fast as he could go not turning back and hurrying to his room. Mugman looked at him with concerned eyes and watched as his brother flipped down on the hospital bed panting softly. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead didn't reply as he felt as if he just ran a whole marathon. 

“Cuphead are you okay?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded before speaking. 

“Y-yeah…. I j-just went for a w-walk.” Cuphead said. 

“Oh well I've got some good news some doctors are considering to let you go early.” Mugman said. 

“I-that's a-awesome!” Cuphead stuttered happily. 

Cuphead wondered if he should tell his brother the truth about what he did but saw no reason too so an old man spooked him it was no big deal but ease dripping was. In the cafeteria while Mugman ate Cuphead stared down at his soup and began getting lost in his thoughts. About school, about the whole incident between him and Jason. Cuphead shivered A new job and Lucy moving away to mainland. The thoughts seemed to cloud his mind and the young boy jumped when Mugman called out his brother’s name. Cuphead jolted and stared up at the other brother and blushed embarrassed due to his situation. 

“Y-yeah?” 

“I asked if your alright, you look like your spacing out again.” Mugman said. 

“I-I am? S-sorry.” Cuphead apologized. 

Mugman smiled. 

“Yeah you are. Is something on your mind?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead looked away and nodded. 

“I-I'm j-just thinking about a-a lot of things.” Cuphead said. 

“Like what?” 

“D-dumb stuff.” 

“Cmon Cuppy we both know that's not true.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked away again. 

“I-I was thinking a-about what'll happen w-when I go b-back to s-school. “ Cuphead confessed. 

Mugman remained quiet. 

“So you think someone's gonna pick on you if you go?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead shamefully nodded. 

Mugman sighed and smiled. 

“Whatever happens I’ll be here for you bro. Besides Jason is and will be gone.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead looked up and could be help but smile. He had the greatest brother ever. The most supportive, sweet, patient , kind brother ever. Cuphead loved him adored him and even envied him a little. Maybe he could do this. Jason would soon be taken to justice and maybe the bullying would stop, maybe Cuphead need to do was be patient….at least try.


	44. Lost in a sea of thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it's been way too long since I've last posted a chapter, one thing I would like to say is how horrably sorry I am for making everyone wait such a long time to see the next chapter, I currently ran into a small hiccup right then and there so I apologize for the really long wait. But please do enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reading. ^w^

“Th-thanks Mugs.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“No problem bro now eat up, your soup will get cold.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded and slowly began eating the soup while his brother ate too. It seemed all nice and calm, then Mugman left. 

“I'll be back real quick, sit tight okay.” said Mugman. 

Cuphead nodded. 

The voices in the back of his head rose up once his brother left. 

“Do you actually think he’ll be there for you twenty four seven? He has a life to you know.” His mind scolded. 

Cuphead frowned and looked away, Mugman did have a job and did have a life, a life he lived to live. Cuphead felt horrible yet happy that his brother would always be there for him. Happy that he was understanding and patient with his haphephobia and nyctophobia, that he was one of the biggest supporters and his best friend. Which was why he felt so horrible. He felt as if he couldn't give back. He wanted to give back, be wanted to help he wanted to be useful for his brother but he knew that he couldn't deep down he knew he was useless and complete trash. He was nothing he was a burden to his brother a disgusting parasite that leeched onto others.

“You're sickening.” His mind spat. 

“You are nothing.” 

“Go kill yourself.” 

Cuphead sat there looking down and bit his lip. He could feel his breathing slightly pick up in short breaths. Why did his mind have to hurt him so much? It hurt him a lot but he knew he could brush them aside but why did it hurt so much. Cuphead looked down at his arms. He was very surprised and even impressed that the nurses and doctors haven’t seen the cut marks, guess using foundation makeup really does cover up bruises, blemishes and self harm marks. Cuphead stared down at the fault lines of his self harm and looked away from them just for a brief moment. 

Sitting here was just killing him slowly. Cuphead got up and brought his tray to the person who washed them and headed back down the hall to his hospital room. 

He didn't feel hungry anymore. He just felt...sad. 

Cuphead finally made his way towards the hospital bed. He hoped that when he got out of this hospital he could speak with Lucy again. That would make him happy, she seemed to brighten up his day, he enjoyed Lucy’s company. She was good at listening and was sweet and kind. She was the first girl other than Cala Maria he had ever spoke to. She unlike other girls were patient and understanding. Lucy was smart, pretty, badass in some cases and in general a good friend. Maybe the reason why Cuphead liked Lucy was because she cared for him as he did for her. So hearing the while fact that she’ll be leaving to mainland hurt him, but he knows that she wouldn't want to see him all upset and sad. She would want to see him happy and smiling. Cuphead laid down on the bed and kept thinking. Maybe he could text her but the thought was discarded as the hospital room door opened. It was Mugman. 

“Hey bro.” He chimed. 

“H-Hi.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“What's the matter you look a little lost.” Mugman said. 

“I-I am lost a-a little.” Cuphead admitted. 

“Oh?” 

Cuphead sat up and shook his head. 

“I-it's n-nothing.” Cuphead said. 

“You sure?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Y-yeah I'm s-sure.” He replied. 

Mugman stared but nodded. 

“Well alright.” He said. 

It was quiet for a few minutes Mugman on his phone and Cuphead lying in bed with his thoughts. The hospital room door slowly opened after a knock and there was Cala Maria and Lucy. Cala Maria seemed pleased when she saw Mugman while Lucy was happy to see Cuphead. Cala walked passed Lucy and hugged Mugman tight, the blue mug hugged the mermaid back and the two began talking. 

“You didn't come to school today I was worried about you.” Cala Maria exclaimed. 

“Heh, sorry I was staying with Cuphead.” Mugman said. 

Cala Maria nodded and Lucy sat down besides Cuphead listened as the head cheerleader spoke. 

“So yesterday some policemen were asking Jason a ton of questions.” Cala Maria said. 

“What happened?” asked Mugman. 

Cala shrugged. 

“So the police caught him?” Lucy asked. 

“I think so.” Cala Maria said. 

“I'm happy that they finally took him away. ” Mugman said. 

Cala Maria and Lucy nodded, Cuphead stayed quiet. 

“So I hear tomorrow you’ll be leaving the hospital.” Cala Maria said to Cuphead. Cuphead jolted nodded shyly and looked away. 

“Y-yeah.” He said softly. 

“Well I can't wait to see you there.” Cala said. 

Cuphead nodded and looked away rubbing his arm nervously. He really wasn't sure what it would be like when he went back to school but he needed to to be brave. Cuphead breathed in and out for a few minutes and watched as the two spoke while he kept his eyes on a clock nearby. 

“Cuphead?” Lucy called. 

Cuphead turned to her. 

“Y-yeah?” Cuphead stuttered. 

“You look like you've been lost in thoughts.” Lucy said. 

“I-I do?” Cuphead replied. 

Lucy nodded and looked to where Cuphead was looking at. 

“You seem to space out a lot.” Lucy teased. 

“O-oh.” Cuphead looked down. 

“But I do it too so nothing to worry about.” Lucy reassured the young cup. 

Cuphead smiled. 

“Th-thanks Lucy.” He said. 

“No problem.” The girl replied.


	45. The strange dream again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys I wanted to say thanks for all the Kudos you've all given to my and my stiry I really appreciate it a lot and I love when people give me comments too I enjoy reading them so much. I like to see what you all think and would like to see in the future chapters and as I said before I will still be continuing Rose and the same goes for the many more stories I have along the way. Anywho enough about me I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was just like that , the four of them. It felt nice to steak to them it really did. Cuphead wished it could last forever, fortunately he knew better, it was getting late and Lucy and Cala needed to head home so the two girls said their goodbyes and left the two boys with each other. Mugman once the left ordered dinner and they ate in the room. It was quiet and the young cup didn't seem to mind it. 

“I'm really happy that you're gonna come home tomorrow.” Mugman said. 

“M-me too.” Cuphead said. 

After dinner the two began to wind down and began to get comfortable in the hospital bed, and once they were all comfy the two brothers began falling asleep. Cuphead slowly opened his eyes and sat up looking around. Where? Oh he was in the room full of candles…..oh no he needed to get out of this room. Cuphead sat up wearing the nightgown and looked around decided to get out of bed, but a voice stopped him. 

“You're not thinking about running away again are you?” The voice said. 

Cuphead froze and tried to look around the room searching for the voice who was talking. It turns out that the voice had belonged to the tall man who was sitting in a chair looking at the young cup with emerald eyes. Cuphead froze and shook he didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure why he was so scared and nervous around the stranger what did he want? Cuphead wanted to ask but he was too scared. Cuphead swallowed hard and decided to simply lie back down. 

“Good boy~” The voice purred. 

Cuphead didn't say anything and looked away from the emerald eyes and shivered as he heard the stranger move closer to him. 

“S-stay… S-stay away f-from me.” Cuphead stuttered and shivered. 

“Hush.” The voice said calmly. 

Cuphead didn't say anything as the tall man sat on the edge of the bed and carefully tried to reach out and touch Cuphead’s face but the small young toon flinched and scooted away from the man. 

“N-No! S-Stay away!” Cuphead cried. 

“Why?” The voice asked. 

“H-huh?” 

“Why are you so scared of touch?” The stranger with green eyes asked. 

Cuphead seemed a little taken aback he was never asked such a question before so he was taken aback by it. To which the small cup was almost unable to even answer without tears creeping up at his eyes. It was too hard to describe, so hard for people to understand and even when they did they just dismissed it and thought it was just a teenager looking for attention rather than having an intense fear of touch. It was a phobia Cuphead had and he felt deep down it would never go away, it would always stay with him and torment him for the rest of his life. 

“B-Because.” Cuphead stuttered and could feel his eyes sting and his thrust tighten up as he tried to explain without crying. 

“B-because it's g-gross.” He choked out. 

The tall stranger tilted his head. 

“Gross?” He repeated. 

Of course someone like him would never understand. 

“D-don't make m-me s-say it!” Cuphead cried as he buried his face into the pillow feeling ashamed and embarrassed. 

“I'll never make you say anything you don't want to.” The stranger said calmly almost soothingly. Cuphead peeked up from the pillow just a bit to catch a glimpse of those green eyes. Cuphead shuttered and looked away. The tall man carefully got a little bit closer and spoke soothingly to the young toon. 

“I’ll see you soon Cuphead I look forward to our very first time we meet.” The tall male said voice smooth and velvet alluring even. 

Cuphead slowly woke up and sat up in bed. It was still dark out and his brother beside him was still sleeping. Cuphead slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. That was one weird dream and as Cuphead thought more about it the more he wondered what the tall stranger meant about looking forward to see him. Well whatever it was Cuphead didn't seem to care, it was just a dream after all so it didn't matter. Right? Cuphead combed his liquid hair and stretched his arms. It was still too early but Cuphead couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. So he decided that e might as well walk around a little bit at least until he could fall asleep again. The young boy opened the door to his hospital room and carefully closed the door to not disturb his brother. 

The small cup then took a right and began walking down the hall and saw the same long window of the fantastic view he and his brother saw before but now it was dark, only a few lights on and a night full of stars. Cuphead was happy that he brought his glow in the dark plush bear with him as he continued walking down the hall. It was quiet and peaceful not quiet as in eerie but quiet as in nice. Cuphead gazed up at the sky and sighed it was a pretty nice night out there and Cuphead began walking again. The teen cup was really happy he brought his glow in the dark plushie as he made his way down the hall not noticing that someone was behind him. 

The small toon cup stopped and sat down on a bench, he wasn't sure what time it was but he knew that he should turn around go back to his room and go back to sleep. Cuphead then heard footsteps and felt a chill run down his spine and looked up to see Rumor Honeybottoms. 

Cuphead jumped and stared up at the bee woman. 

“Oh goodness I'm sorry dearie I didn't mean to frighten you.” Rumor Honeybottoms said. 

“I-It's fine.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Rumor smiled. 

“Well what are you doing up so late sugar? The sun isn't even up yet.” Rumor Honeybottoms said. 

“I-I can't sleep.” Cuphead confessed. 

“Oh?” 

Cuphead looked away. 

“I-It was just a-a dream.” Cuphead answered. 

“I see.” said the bee woman. 

Cuphead looked anywhere other than at the bee woman and slowly stood up, he thought it be best to head back to his room. So he bid the bee nurse farewell and began walking back to his hospital room and as he walked down the dark hall he thought he saw a shadow dash by in front of him. The small cup jumped back not sure of what he had seen. Or maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him it had to be that?p.


	46. Finally discharged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last Cuphead is free from the Hospital

Cuphead shook his head and continued down the hall until he thought he heard something.. It sounded like hooves hitting the hospital floor. 

Clop, clop, clop. 

Yeah those were definitely hooves they sounded just like them. Cuphead ignored them and figured that it was another doctor or patient. Cuphead continued on still still hearing the hooves, now he was getting pretty worried and the dark that threatened to eat him whole was only adding to his paranoia. However the small cup didn't look back he was fearful that whatever it was would harm him. The small cup continued to walk down the hall and the last minute the young boy turned around and was face to face with the goat who had been wearing a green trench coat. 

Cuphead jumped back and fell onto the floor and sat up rubbing the sore spot from which he landed on and looked up at the goat and seemed a little frightened. He couldn't move and felt a chill run down his spine and carefully spoke to the goat or would have if it weren't for the goat who spoke up first. 

“I'm terribly sorry, did I frighten you?” The goat asked. 

Cuphead didn't say anything. His voice was gone. Who did this guy what? Cuphead couldn't move he felt like he couldn't breathe, stuck in a hallway with the goat. Cuphead stared up at the goat noticing that it was the same goat from the forest. 

“I-It's you….t-the goat from th-the forest.” Cuphead stuttered out. 

A grin stretched across the goat’s face making Cuphead regret even speaking up in the first place. The goat smiled as he stared down at the young cup. 

“Yes, and I believe you’re that same boy who was watching me.” The goat said in a raspy voice. 

Cuphead looked away and rubbed his arm nodding. There was silence and Cuphead began feeling slightly uneasy. 

“W-well I-I have to-to go I’ll-;”

Cuphead paused as he heard another pair of footsteps walk towards him and the small cup tuned his head and to his delight it was his brother, he walked right up next to his brother and brought him to his side. Mugman stared at the goat and at that very moment Mugman didn't like that tall goat. 

“Hey I was looking for you.” Mugman said calmly clearing wanting to go bring his brother back where they would be much safer. 

Cuphead stared up at his brother and shivered. 

“C’mon let's go back.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded and he didn't look back, he didn't know why but that goat scared him. It was hard to explain, it was the vibe that the goat gave off. Cuphead didn't like it. 

“You scared me back there.” Mugman whispered. 

“I-I'm sorry.” Cuphead whispered back softly. 

Mugman nodded and the two arrived at the hospital room and headed back to sleep. When morning came Cuphead was the first to wake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, oh yeah he could go home now he could go back to school and see Lucy again. The thought of the incident and police station seemed to disappear and everything could go back to normal now. When Mugman woke up he and his brother began packing and walking down the hall. It felt so good to be out of the hospital gown and onto his black hoodie and jeans. 

After the hospital discharge the small cup walked down towards their house and Cuphead breathed a sigh of relief. When he reached his room door Cuphead opened the door and couldn't help but smile. 

He was so happy to be back home. 

He could hear his brother coming up the stairs and make his way over to him setting the bag down near his bed. 

“Okay bro that’s all your stuff.” Mugman said. 

“Th-thank you.” Cuphead said. 

“Anytime bro.” The blue mug said. 

Cuphead smiled shyly and began taking out some of his things setting them where they should be. Once that was all taken care of the young cup flopped on his bed and sighed in content. He loved his bed it was much better than the hospital bed and much comfier. Cuphead was beginning to close his eyes when his phone rang and the young boy answered it. 

It was Lucy. 

Cuphead quickly began reading the message. 

:Thatravengirl: Hey I heard you were discharged. 

:Cuphead: Yeah, I'm so happy to be out of that hospital.

:Thatravengirl: I bet, I’m happy to see you out. I’ll see you in school tomorrow, I have to study for a test. 

:Cuphead: Okay I'll see you later bye. 

:Thatravengirl: Bye

The cup placed his phone down and headed downstairs to see Elder Kettle and Mugman in the kitchen making something. The young teen walked over quietly and asked what the two were doing.


	47. Getting ready for school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys I know this chapter might be a bit boring but the next chapter will be more interesting I promise. Also a big thanks to those who gave me Kudos and for those who comment down below thank you too it always makes my day reading your comments. Enjoy the story ^u^

“Oh we're making homemade bread. You wanna help?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead nodded. 

Mugman scooted a bit allowing his brother to get a spot and help make some bread. It was nice, he and Mugman joked back and forth and then placed the bread into the oven. 

“Now all we need to do is let it bake.” Elder Kettle replied 

The two boys nodded. Cuphead kept an eye on the bread and once it was done baking the young cup took it out to let it cool off. He walked over to meet his brother who was on his phone and Elder Kettle who was getting dinner ready. While the wise kettle was doing that Mugman approached Cuphead holding a sheet of paper handing it to him. Cuphead looked down confused. 

“Huh?”

It was the job application for Baroness Von Bon Bon. 

“I managed to speak with Bon Bon and got one for ya.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead smiled thankful that his brother had done this for him. The young toon thanked his brother who replied calmly with a.

“No problem bro.” 

Cuphead smiled and began filling out the application he was halfway through it u till he was called to the dinner table. There the three of them ate and Elder Kettle talked to Mugman about school to which the mug told his grandfather that he was just fine in his classes. The two chatted for awhile until Cuphead excused himself from the table and headed to his rook to finish the job application and when he did he placed it into a folder and zipped it up into his backpack and messaged Lucy. 

:Cuphead: Hey Lucy

:ThatRavengirl: Hi

:Cuphead: Finished the job application. 

:ThatRavengirl: That's great news maybe tomorrow after school we could deliver it to Bon Bon. 

:Cuphead: Yeah I would like that. 

:ThatRavengirl: Ok I'll go with you tomorrow 

:Cuphead: Thanks

:ThatRavengirl: Your welcome.

The messages stopped there. 

Cuphead turned off his phone and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He didn't know what school would be like tomorrow but one thing was for sure he was one step close to getting a job. The small cup held onto his glow in the desk plushie and watched it's colors glow and fade before falling asleep. Cuphead awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off and sat up and rubbed the morning out of his eyes and got out of bed before stumbling out of his room and leaning against the wall of the bathroom waiting for his brother and slowly began dozing off. 

Cuphead could feel himself drifting and then he could have sworn someone was touching him. The small cup jerked awake from his power nap and saw his brother exciting the bathroom. 

“You okay Cuppy?” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded and hurried into the bathroom without his brother even responding. Cuphead wasn't sure where that feeling come from but he didn't really want to it always made him feel sick and dizz, so he pushed the feeling away and headed into the shower. Cuphead hummed softly to himself and got out after he was done. Cuphead hurried to us oom dried off before changing into his black hoodie with dark blue jeans and sneakers. Once he was fully clothed the young teen defended downstairs and had a quick breakfast with his brother. 

“Did you finish the job application?” Mugman asked him. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Y-yeah.” 

Mugman smiled. 

“That's good, I'm happy that you're looking for a job Cuppy.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead couldn't help but smiled. 

“But how long will you be able to hold that job?” His mind hissed. 

“Th-thanks M-Mugs.” Cuphead said trying to ignore the voice inside him.


	48. Rumor has it around school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I and no I didn't die yet. Sorry I wanted to write this down but I've been getting into some small hiccups. I don't want to take too much time but I just wanted to thank those who commented down on my stiry it makes me happy to see you guys enjoy my story and thanks for the Kudos too for those who kudos I really appreciate them a lot too well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter

Before the blue mug could reply to the young brother there was a hardy honk that caught both brother's attention. 

“Oh, looks like the bus is here, c’mon bro.” Mugman said gesturing his brother outside. 

Cuphead nodded and grabbed his pack pack before making his way outside. The two boys headed towards the bus and hopped on making their way down the aisle and to their seats. The bus then began moving picking up some and more students up and Cuphead was finding himself getting anxious by the minute. He swallowed hard and turned and turned his attention to the window. Both Cala Maria and Mugman had noticed his behavior and Mugman began sending his bro some messages. 

:Mugman: Hey bro. 

:Cuphead: Hi

:Mugman: You look like your about to pass out, you okay? 

:Cuphead: I'm fine. 

:Mugman: Your terrible at lying bro wanna tell me what's really bothering you? 

:Cuphead: Why are you talking to me by phone message? 

:Mugman: It's easier and people won't hear our conversation. Now no changing the subject do you wanna tell me what's wrong?

Cuphead stayed quiet pulling his hood over his head as he began texting again. 

:Cuphead: I'm scared. 

:Mugman: Of what? 

:Cuphead: Of school.

:Cuphead: Of people.

:Cuphead: Of teachers.

:Cuphead: Of bullies.

Mugman sat there feeling his brothers anxiety. 

:Mugman: Cuppy I know you're scared right now and I don't blame you. But you'll be okay I'll make sure no one hurts you and if they do I'll personally kick their ass myself. I got your back little bro. 

Over and over the young cup read his brother’s message and found comfort in those words. 

:Cuphead: Thank you Mugman. 

:Mugman: Your welcome Cuphead. 

Cuphead smiled and stood up like the rest of the students and boarded off the bus walking with Cala and his brother and with Lucy too if she was here today that is. Cuphead pulled his hood off as he entered school and could see that a few people were looking at him, not at Cala or Mugman but at him. It made Cuphead feel a bit uncomfortable, one girl with short dark slightly curly hair and link skin wearing red dress came up to them. 

“Hey Cala, I hear you and the cheer team will be heading to championship this year.” The girl said. 

Cuphead stared at the girl and began to notice who she was, Hilda Berg president of the newspaper club and big fan of astronomy. She was Cagney Carnations girlfriend and a bit of Cala’s best friend. 

“Thanks Hilda yeah we’re all so stoked to to go we’re all looking forward to going and are training extra hard this year.” Replied the head cheerleader. 

Hilda smiled and turned to Mugman. 

“So how does it feel to have the head cheerleader as your girlfriend?” She asked him. 

Mugman looked at Cala and smiled. 

“Cala Maria is one of the most wonderful, sweetest girl I ever had I'm lucky to call her my gal.” Mugman said. 

“Aww.” Cala gushed. 

“Come ere.” She cooed pressing her lips against Mugman’s. 

Cuphead watched everything play out and felt that strange warm tingling feeling again when he saw them kiss. He still didn't know what that feeling was. Hold Berg then turned to face Cuphead who gasped and looked away from the girl. 

“Cuphead people are wondering what happened between you and Jason last football game. The school has found out that he's in juvenile incarceration and he says or others are saying that you put him there. Is there a reason why?” Hilda asked the young cup. 

There was a long pause of silence as Cuphead was completely shocked. How the actual hell did the entire school know? Well vaguely knew considering that they didn't know. 

“That's personal.” Mugman stated. 

Hilda nodded. “I see.” She replied. 

“Why do you wanna know?” Cala asked Hilda tilting her head confused what Holds said next was horrible. 

“Because the school thinks that Cuphead lead Jason on and seduced him only to trick him and call the police to report assault.” Hilda answered. 

Cuphead felt himself tremble and thought he was gonna puke. 

“By school, I mean a few of the popular kids think that Jason said-;” 

“He's a liar!” Cuphead shouted causing Hilda, Cala and even Mugman to jump. 

Again there was a long silence surrounding them. 

“I-I didn't say I believed him though.” Hilda said softly.  
Cuphead looked away embarrassed, hurt and scared. 

“I-I h-have to g-go.” Cuphead softly stuttered. 

“I-I'm sorry I y-yelled-at yo-you.” He said looking down. 

“It's okay.” Hilda replied as she noticed how upset the small cup was.


	49. The angry teens

Cuphead looked away and walked off towards his locker. He didn't stare at anyone and put his backpack into his locker before grabbing his things and heading to class. His breathing was hard and uneven and his heart was pounding. Cuphead headed to class and sat besides Lucy, not looking at anyone and only taking out his notebook before taking some notes. Lucy had noticed her friend’s behavior and gently nudged him. Cuphead looked at her then looked down. 

“Hey.” Lucy started. 

Cuphead glanced at her before looking away. 

“It’ll be okay.” She said calmly to him.

“No it won't.” His mind spat at him harshly. 

Cuphead didn't say anything he was visibly upset but he didn't want to show it that much. After class Lucy walked down by the small cup the the small cup began explaining the awful situation to his friend. 

“You and I both know that's not true.” 

“I-I know but s-some think th-that I-I was trying to-to.” Cuphead paused and began choking on his words. 

“I know.” Lucy said. 

“Some of the football players think that and some cheerleaders think it too but most of them are jerks and bimbo’s and we both know that Jason said that to save his hide and make himself appear as the good guy.” Lucy said. 

Cuphead nodded and smiled just a bit. Lucy seemed to know what to say to him to make him feel much better. As the two walked down the school hall towards biology Jennifer Bergoli stopped them. Jennifer was everything that freshmen girls wanted, popular, pretty and had a boyfriend. However Jennifer was considered a slut a skank and a liar a very good liar. She was also Jason’s former girlfriend if you could even call her that. She was a beer member on Cala Maria’s team. 

Jennifer had long bleach blonde hair that was normally curled at the end, tan skin and her makeup was...vibrant to say the least. Pale b,he eyeshadow with glitter and pastel bubblegum pink lips. She wore her cheerleading uniform and her customized jacket with her first letter to her name in it. Jennifer appeared to be very man’s dream girl in high school but make no mistake she was and had the personality of a self absorbed alligator wearing glittery eyeshadow and pink lipstick.. 

“You!” She snapped pointing at Cuphead. 

Cuphead jumped and backed away a little getting behind Lucy. 

“You!” Jennifer cried. 

Cuphead swallowed hard he was not in the mood for this right now. 

“You’re the one who put my boyfriend behind bars.” Jennifer angrily shrieked. 

Cuphead backed away and tried to speak up but couldn't. 

“Because of you I can't see him and his football career might be ruined because of stupid people like you!” She hissed. 

“I know you did it cause you only wanted to secure him and use him so you could screw up his life. Your just jealous of him admit it.” Jennifer snapped. 

“You seriously believed that jerk?” Lucy asked not surprised at all by this girl. 

“Yeah! I know your friend tried to deduce my boyfriend and try to screw him but he turned the tables and called the police to report him.” Jennifer said. 

“That's not true.” Lucy argued. 

“Yeah right.” Jennifer replied rolling her eyes. 

Lucy and Jennifer glared at each other and looked as if they were ready to have a fight. 

“Whatever I know what I know.” The blonde girl said. 

Lucy and Cuphead ignored the girl and walked down towards biology class. There the two took their seats and Cuphead noticed that some students were glaring at him. Cuphead gulped and looked down as he continued to work. He still could feel their horrible gaze burn a hole through him. Cuphead didn't look at them and continued until a note was thrown at him. With shaky hands Cuphead began unwrapping the note only to resize that it was full of hurtful comments. Some of which went like this 

Filthy slut. 

Emo cunt. 

Go die you emo freak. 

Do the whole world a favor and die already. 

Cuphead more like cumhead. 

Cuphead was shaking, he was shaking so bad. The note was snatched from his hand and the small toon watched as Lucy tore up the message and threw it into the trash. Cuphead didn't say anything and simply stated at his friend. 

“Don't listen to them.” She replied. “It's all lies.. They’re only trying to mess with you.” Lucy replied calmly. 

Cuphead swallowed hard but nodded. 

Lucy gave him a soft smile. 

After school instead of taking the bus the two walked down to isle two where they knocked on the door to the candy castle that be,on gee to none other then Baroness Von Bon Bon. At first Cuphead was amazed at a kingdom made of entirely candy and sweets. It was just like a fairytale. Lucy knocked on the door and waited, after a few minutes the door opened to reveal a woman with curly brown hair soft pink skin with plump pink kissable lips and wearing a white and pink gown. She stared down at Lucy and smiled. 

“Lucy, so good to see you, and oh my. Who is this?” The pink woman asked staring down at the small cup who hid behind Lucy who chuckled softly. 

“This is Cuphead he's my friend and he’s very shy.” She explained calmly to the Baroness. 

The woman smiled and nodded. 

“We came to deliver this to you.” Lucy said hanging her Cuphead’s finished job application. 

The Baroness took it staring down at it before smiling again. 

“So your looking to work here?” Bon Bon asked. 

“Eh? Y-yes ma,am.” Cuphead stuttered and looked away running his arm. 

The woman giggled softly giving the young boy a sugar sweet smile. 

“Well I’ll look into it, oh silly me I forgot to into dude myself. My name is Baroness Von Bon Bon.” The candy woman said calmly.


	50. Why is he here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! I've made it to 200 kudos?! (Well it's 204 right now ^^;) Thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments I really appriciate it. I really do. Thank you all much I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize if I haven't been posting in awhile.

“And you are?” She asked the small cup. 

“M-my name is C-Cuphead.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“Well Cuphead it's nice to meet you.” Baroness Von Bon Bon said outstretching her hand to give Cuphead a handshake. 

There was silence as Cuphead simply stared down at her hand and shook, his breathing becoming uneven as he gripped his hoodie before apologizing to the baroness. Of course like any other person unaware of Cuphead’s phobia asked him what he was apologizing for to which the toon explained. 

“I-I can't shake y-your hand.” Cuphead stated. 

The baroness tilted her head confused. 

“Why not?” She asked. 

Cuphead looked down feeling ashamed of his phobia but it couldn't be helped. He bit his lip and swallowed hard telling her what he had. 

“B-Because I h-have haphephobia.” He said. 

“Pardon?” The baroness said confused. 

“It's an intense fear of touch.” Lucy added. 

“I see.” The candy woman said in thought. 

“I-I still would l-like to work h-here.” Cuohead stuttered. 

“I'll let you know tomorrow I'll need to read this first.” Bon Bon said calmly. 

“O-okay.” The young cup quietly replied. 

“Thank you Baroness Von Bon Bon.” Luch replied. 

“Your welcome.” The candy woman said. 

“I'll see you two tomorrow then.” Bon Bom smiled. 

“A,right, thank you.” Lucy said walking with Cuphead away from the candy castle. 

Once they were aways away Cuphead groaned as he buried his face into his black hoodie. 

“Sh-she hates me.” He groaned. 

“No she doesn't.” Lucy said trying to reassure the young cup. 

“Y-yes she does, she p-probably thinks I h-have some sort o-of disease.” Cuphead said. 

“No she doesn't, and even if she did she wouldn't turn you down.” Lucy replied to him. 

Cuphead rubbed his arms and sheepishly smiled. 

“Y-you really think so?” He asked. 

Lucy nodded. 

“I know so.” She said. 

Cuphead smiled as they walked together back to his house. 

“I'll see you later Cuphead.” Lucy said. 

“O-okay I-I'll see you t-tomorrow.” He replied. waving goodbye to his friend. 

The two friends waved goodbye and Cuphead called the door happy that Lucy walked with him to the Baroness home. He'd probably wouldn't be able to speak properly to her. Dinner that night was pretty great and hopefully it would be a better day. The small cup sat down and rubbed his eyes as he curled up in bed, but he smiled to himself. Hopefully tomorrow would get better, Cuphead laid down and closed his eyes before drifting to sleep. That night Cuphead saw the tall man again the cup was lying in bed. A huge king sized bed and was under the covers however Cuphead want wearing a stitch of clothing. The young toon gasped flushing red. Someone had undressed him! Or they had to at least or maybe he ended up like that all on its own. Whatever the case was Cuphead wanted nothing more than to get dressed. 

The small cup looked around the dimly light room and saw that the tall die headed man was slowly approaching him. Fear began to pump through Cuphead but he couldn't move. The young teen was helpless on the bed and shook as the tall die man was coming closer. Again the small toon school unable to move. What did he want? There was silence between the two and Cuphead watched as the tall man got into bed with him. Cuphead yelped as he shuffled away from the other figure but a strong arm pulled him closer to the die. The green eyes make brought the small,cup into a warm embrace . 

Cuphead trembled at such contact, the sensations were there but they disappeared gradually. It didn't mean it was pleasant or felt awkward in a strange way. The young teen shook but slowly began to try and relax. 

This felt oddly….nice. 

Cuphead carefully placed his head down on the man’s chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It almost sent him into a sweet lulled trance. So much that he could easily fall asleep. 

Cuphead shot up from bed and looked around his room. The alarm clock ring and the young boy knew it was time to get ready for school. The small cup took a quick and got dressed he then headed downstairs grabbing his backpack and seeing his brother who was eating some breakfast that Elder Kettle made. 

“Good morning Cuphead.” Elder Kettle said. 

“G-good morning E-Elder Kettle.” Cuphead replied. 

“Breakfast is on the table for you.” Elder Kettle said. 

“Th-thanks.” Cuphead replied and sat down. 

Breakfasts was nice, quick but nice. Once the bus had honked its horn the two boys said their goodbyes and headed out the door outside towards the bus. On their way to school Cuphead didn't stare at anyone but looked out the window as the bus road off. While riding down the road the small cup thought he saw the goat man standing by the side of the road with a smile on his face. However he pushed the tight aside and when the bus stopped nest the school he and his brother got off and together they walked to Cuphead’s locker. To the young boy’s horror there in the hallway was Jason. Cuphead felt his blood freeze and could see that his brother was not happy not one bit. He cussed under his breath as he brought Cuphead closer to him. Cuphead walked for s moment but it felt like he couldn't move. All the noises around him seemed to get harder and harder to hear it was fading and getting quieter as a worldly voice began to speak to him but it wasn't anything good. 

“Kill! Kill! Slit open his throat! Make him suffer!” The voice hissed. 

Cuphead gasped at what the voice had told him he felt like he was gonna throw up. How?! How did he manage to end up in school again?! He didn't want to know. Cuphead held into his brother as he didn't make any eye contact with his tormenter as he and his brother stopped by his locker and Cuphead thanked him. 

“I'm walking you to your class too.” Mugman stated. 

“B-but what if y-your late?” Cuphead asked. 

“Then I'm late, I'll explain it to my teachers.” Mugman said. 

Cuphead didn't protest if anything he was happy and grateful that his brother was doing this for him.


	51. You've got the job

As the two walked down the hall they caught a glimpse of Jason telling ‘his side’ of the story to some students some looked not convinced by it and well others unfortunately seemed fully convinced by his story. Mugman made sure that Cuphead got to his class safely once they were next the door Mugman spoke to him. 

“I'll see you at lunch.” Mugman said. 

“O-okay.” Cuphead stuttered 

Mugman smiled and waved goodbye. Cuphead’s smile slowly faded as he watched his brother go. The young cup took a deep breath before opening the door to the classroom and taking his seat. Judging eyes followed him as he made his way to his seat and surprisingly Lucy was not there. 

Where could she be? 

Cuphead looked down and began texting Lucy before class started. 

:Cuphead: Lucy? 

:Thatravengirl: Yeah? Sorry I’m running late. 

:Cuphead: Oh sorry I'll let you go now 

:Thatravengirl: Alright I'll see you soon. 

:Cuphead: Ok bye. 

Class resumed as any other he did his work like usual and heard a few people whispering about him but Cuphead tried to listen to Lucy and ignore all of them. It was so hard to not listen to what they were staying. 

“Did you hear what Jason said?” One guy said. 

“No what?” Another boy whispered back. 

“He said he was thrown in jail because of Cuphead.” 

“What? You mean Mugman’s brother? How?” A girl asked. 

“Supposingly the little runt seduced Jadon then called the cops and told them that Jason had raped him or attempted to anyway.” 

“Ugh that's disgusting.” Another boy said. 

“Looks like he hit a new low.” A girl jokes. 

“Such a dirty slut. ” another girl hissed. 

“Emo whore.” A boy spat. 

“Should go kill himself.” Another boy replied. 

Cuphead gritted his teeth he knew that it wasn't real that it was only a rumor but why? Why did they all believe Jason? Cuphead slowly shook his head and when the bell rang he stood up and headed out of classroom and down the hall. He ignored all the stares he got and hurried to his next class and took his seat. He breathed hard and began texting his brother before class started he really needed to talk to him. 

:Mugman: Hey bro. 

:Cuphead: Everyone thinks I seduced Jason!

:Mugman: I know. But you and I both know that it's not true and that whatever Jason is telling them is all lies. 

:Cuphead: You’re right. Thanks Mugman. 

:Mugman: Anytime bro. 

Cuphead put his phone away and saw one of Jennifer’s friends Ashley the cat stare at him before making a face and turning around. Looks like she was on Jason’s side not that he cared or anything she was friends with someone like Jennifer and that was saying much. He could hear them whispering and gossiping about it but Cuphead tried his best to ignore it. 

“He's such a loser.” Ashley said. 

“Yeah he’s such a pussy of a brother.” Jennifer jeered. 

“He did what?” Another girl cried softly. 

“Oh my gosh! No way!” Another commented. 

“Yeah he did what a jerk.” Jennifer said. 

Cuphead looked away and didn't dare try to give anyone any reaction. He knew deep down that's what everyone wanted from him, to see him get upset or start crying like a baby. Cuphead sucked in a breath and bit his lip to stop any tears from spilling over. He didn't know why all these people beloved Jason, Cuphead knew that all the rumors Jason had spreaded around were not true. 

Didn't mean all the words from everyone hurt less. 

The young cup got up as the bell rang and as he tried to walk out someone had stuck out their leg tripping the poor boy and causing him to crash to the floor. The students laughed and pointed at him. This just furthered Cuphead’s embarrassment and the small boy struggled and scrambled to pick up his belongings. 

“Clumsy shit.” He heard one of the boys say. 

Cuphead didn't look up he just wanted to disappear. However instead he got up and grabbed his things before heading out of class. Instead of taking the bus that evening he began walking to isle two to check to see if the Baroness had accepted his job application or to see if Lucy was there. The young cup knocked on the candy castle door and waited to see if anyone would answer. The door finally opened and the candy woman opened it to see the young cup. The corners of her lips slowly curled up in a smile as she stared at Cuphead. 

“It's you from yesterday.” He chimed. 

Cuphead smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah th-that's m-me.” He stuttered out. 

“Your here to see if you got the job correct” she asked. 

Cuphead rubbed his arm but nodded. 

The baroness smiled. 

“Well I'm proud to say that you've got the job.” Baroness Von Bon Bon said proudly. 

Cuphead looked up at her with big eyes. 

“R-really?” I-I got the j-job?” He asked 

There came a giggle from the baroness who as she smiled at him. 

“Yes you've got the job something tells me your gonna do great here.” She said. 

“Th-thank you.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“Your welcome when do you think you’ll be able to start?” Baroness Von Bon Bon asked. 

“U-uhh n-next week?” Cuphead said. 

The candy woman smiled. 

“Alright then I'll see you next week. ” she said. 

Cuphead thanked her and was on his way home excited to share the news with his brother and Lucy. It even made him cheerful as he opened the front door to the house and saw that Mugman was waiting for him.


	52. Not having a good day.

“Where were you?”

“I-isle two?” Cuphead answered. 

“Isle two? What were you doing there?” Mugman asked. 

“I-I was ta-talking to B-Baroness Von B-Bon Bon.”Cuphead said. 

“Oh?” Mugman said. 

Cuphead nodded. 

“Y-yeah I w-wanted to te-tell you I g-got the j-job.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman grinned and called Elder Kettle. 

“What is it my boy?” The old kettle asked. 

“Cuphead has something great to tell you.” Mugman said. 

“Well what is it?” Elder Kettle asked. 

Cuphead gulped and blushed in embarrassment. 

“I-I got a-a job.” Cuphead said and rubbed his arm. 

Elder Kettle seemed pleased to hear that. 

“That's wonderful news Cuphead.” Elder a Kettle said. 

Cuphead blushed. 

“Th-thank you.” The small cup said. 

Dinner was pretty good and after Cuphead excused himself the small cup headed up to his room and began texting Lucy telling her about the good news. 

:Cuphead: Lucy? 

:Thatravengirl: Yeah? 

:Cuphead: You won't believe this but I got the job. 

:Thatravengirl: That's awesome I'm so happ for you. 

:Cuphead: Thanks. 

:Thatravengirl: Sorry about not coming to school today I was…..busy. 

:Cuphead: That's okay will I see you tomorrow? 

:Thatravengirl: Most likely yes. 

:Cuphead: Yay! :) I'll see you soon I'm suppose to be sleeping. 

:Thatravengirl: :) Alright goodnight Cuphead. 

:Cuphead: Goodnight Lucy. 

As Cuphead laid in bed he eyed the cuts on his wrists and frowned but tried looking on the bright side. Maybe tomorrow would get better. 

He was wrong. 

He was so very wrong. 

When he got on the bus the next day people began staring and whispering about him. The small cup looked away and swallowed hard when they got to school. Cuphead was mortified to see that his locker was vandalized by words of insult scribbled on his locker. Cuphead swallowed hard and looked away, he grabbed his things and headed to his class. He didn't look at anyone. Once he took his seat besides Lucy he began to explain things to her, Lucy as you would have guessed was not happy about the whole centrio . She suggested that they go and explain everything to the guidance counselor to which Cuphead nodded in agreement. 

“Are you okay?” Lucy asked him concerned. 

“I-I'm scared.” Cuphead confessed and Lucy looked at him trying to comfort him. 

“It’ll be okay, we’ll get through this together. ” Lucy said. 

Cuphead looked at her uneasily but nodded. 

“O-okay.” He stuttered. 

Lucy smiled and the two after most of their classes were done walked down to the lunch room where they were approched by Jennifer again. Her hair was styled in a half up half down hairstyle curled at the very end wearing her costume jacket and pink tank top with a short pencil skirt with her pink lipstick and blue and white eyeshadow. Honestly everything about her just screamed attention seeker and stuck up. 

“You!” She pointed at the small cup. 

“One of the police officers took Jason away they wanted to talk to him about something.” Jennifer said. 

“And that's our problem because?” Lucy asked. 

Jennifer looked livid. 

“Because he's the one who put him in there!” She shrieked mentioning Cuphead. 

Cuphead looked away from her feeling tiny pints of anger pole at him. 

“Like we said before Jason is lying.” Lucy said unfazed. 

Jennifer was completely pissed. So she turned away and stormed off texting angrily to her friends as she headed into the lunch room. Cuphead looked up at Lucy. 

“Th-thank you.” Cuphead stuttered. 

Lucy turned to him and her eyes softened. 

“Your welcome.” She replied. 

They young girl and the small cup walked down the hall and into the lunch room where they got lunch or Lucy did and Cuphead waited for her. The two made their way to a desolate table and sat down, lunch today was meatball sub with vegetables canned fruit. Everything looked really...gross. Cuphead looked down and offered her some of his food to which Lucy politely declined. 

“It's alright.” Lucy said. 

“A-are you sure? I-I don't mind.” Cuphead told her. 

Lucy nodded. 

“Yes I’m sure.” She told the small cup. 

Cuphead looked down again and nodded. After lunch they headed to history and could see that there were a few people whispering about him but luckily Lucy was there to make things not so crappy. After school the two walked home and talked as they walked. It was very nice, it really was but Cuphead still couldn't help but feel hurt. The bullying was still going on and sadly it was somewhat getting to him. Lucy looked at him and smiled. 

“Hey.” Lucy said. 

“Y-yeah?” Cuphead replied. 

“I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Lucy said.   
Cuphead’s eyes light up, he had forgot about that but now that Lucy had reminded him of that it made Cuphead very happy. The small cup smiled. 

“Th-thank you f-for walking m-me h-home. Lucy.” Cuphead said stuttering and blushing a little bit. 

Lucy looked at him with her pale bright blue eyes. 

“No problem.” She said.


	53. Sadness and anxiety

Cuphead smiled and said goodbye to as Lucy headed out to her home. Cuphead walked up to his room and could feel his smile fading and dug into his hoodie pocket, there it was his razor blade. Cuphead took it out and closed his room door and pulled his sleeves up before dragging the blade against his sharp wrists. The small cup took deep breaths as he continued the warmth of his own blood spilling down his arms was a disturbing sight. Cuphead hissed as he created yet another mark and keeping all of this from his a secret from his brother and grandfather. If they knew all of this they might not treat him the same. They would be so disappointed. 

“They wouldn't love you anymore.” His mind spat. 

Cuphead choked back a sob. 

“They would hate you.” His mind hissed at him. 

Cuphead trembled. 

“They would abandoned you.” 

“No!” The small cup sobbed out loud. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman called from downstairs 

Cuphead gasped shoving the razor back into his hoodie pocket and brought his sleeves down to cover the cut marks before locking his door. The young toon held his breath as he heard his brother speaking to him as he made his way up the stairs. 

“Cuphead? Are you okay?” Mugman asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Cuphead stuttered. 

“You sure? You sounded hurt.” Mugman said. 

“N-no I'm f-fine.” Cuphead replied. 

“Okay I'll be in my room if you need me.” Mugman said. 

“O-okay.” Cuphead stuttered out whipping off his tear streaks and unlocking his door. 

The small cup headed downstairs and tried to put on a happy face. So far Elder Kettle seemed to be,I've it. Mugman however wasn't so convinced, he knew when his brother was upset and he could definitely sense it. Cuphead didn't say anything while he ate so Mugman knew he had to say something. 

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked. 

“Y-yeah?” replied the small cup. 

“Have you been crying?” The blue mug asked. 

“E-eh? N-no.” Cuphead lied beginning to hold his breath. 

Mugman narrowed his eyes causing Cuphead to look away. 

“I know when you've been crying. You can't fool me.” Mugman told him. 

Cuphead looked away. 

“I-It doesn't m-matter.” Cuphead said. 

Mugman didn't like that answer. 

“If somethings bothering you than it does matter.” Mugman said. 

“I-I d-don't want t-to talk a-about it.” Cuphead argued. 

Mugman looked at his brother and sighed. 

“Alright but let me know if anything happens, I hate seeing you so down.” Mugman told his brother. 

After dinner the small toon walked up into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The young boy turned the faucet to the shower on and and slowly began slipping of his clothes as he did this he could have sworn someone was watching him. The small cup looked around the bathroom and there was no one except him. Cuphead pushed the thoughts aside and got into the shower the small boy sighed contently as he felt the warm water hit his body and once he was done he turned off the faucet and dried himself off. As he he did so he felt the feeling of someone watching him much stronger than before. Cuphead looked around and carefully got out and headed to his room to change. 

Cuphead dried himself off again and threw on his pajamas before crawling under the covers holding onto his stuffed bear plush close to him before slowly falling asleep. When he woke up he did his usual morning routine and and headed downstairs making sure to cover the cut marks. Mugman greeted him with his usual happy go lucky attitude and Cuphead was grateful for it. It sometimes brightened up his day. 

“Ready for school bro?” Mugman asked him. 

“Y-yeah.” Cuphead said. 

“You meant to say no and that you don't want to go.” His mind said to him Cuphead ignored that voice in the back of his mind.

Cuphead looked down and headed outside as he followed his brother outside and hopped onto the bus taking his seat and looking out the window hoping the day would end peacefully instead of ending in conflict. Cuphead watched as the other students got on the bus and once they caught a glimpse of him they glared, snickered and whispered to one another. The young toon cup looked away and couldn't help but feel painful tears bubble up at the corners of his eyes he inhaled a sharp breath as he watched Lucy abroad the bus and sat beside him. Cuphead felt his anxiety vanish snd for s moment he felt safe, it felt really nice.


	54. Girls can be mean too

“L-L Lucy?” Cuphead choked out. 

The girl with bright pale blue eyes smiled down at him a smile which would have comforted a wounded soldier. 

“Yeah it's me.” Lucy said. 

“I'm guessing their getting to you.” The girl said. 

Cuphead looked away and nodded. 

“It's okay, I'm here for you?” Lucy stated. 

Cuphead looked up and forced a smile. 

“Thank y-you.” He said trying hard not to stutter. 

Lucy smiled. 

“Cmon. Let's go.” Lucy said as they headed into school once they got off the bus. 

The young cup and girl headed to class together and Lucy had noticed the vandalism on his locker. She scowled at it as she watched Cuphead take bus things and they headed their way to class. Lucy inhaled quietly and sat down. Class resumed as usual except there were those who still beloved in Jason’s bullsh*t story and the d*ck still managed to be in school. 

It made Lucy angry. It set her off so much why was he still here?! She could tell that Cuphead was affected by it too, the way he would always flinch and shiver whenever his name was said by any of the students teachers included. Was everyone in here stupid?! It was obvious that Jason tried to rape Cuphead. The school was just believing their most beloved and popular douchebag because they didn't want to be told the truth. Lucy glared back at the two girls who looked away. Lucy after class walked with the young cup down to the cafeteria where they were met with Jennifer and her friends which three of them looked ready to fight despite the heavy perfume and makeup they were wearing. So it turns out Jennifer cloned herself. Lucy thought. That's a thing she figured. 

Lucy gave an irritated sigh. What did this girl and her friends want? 

“What do you want Jennifer?” Lucy asked in a tired tone. 

Jennifer glared at the dark haired girl and scuffed. 

“We don't care about you we only want to deal with the little emo cup.” She said. 

Bad idea, if she allowed Jennifer to do that who knows what they would do if they got him alone. They could hurt him and if Lucy knew anything it was that girls were just as cruel as boys. Lucy narrowed her eyes. 

“If you have a problem with him you have a problem with me.” Lucy said bluntly. 

“So like what? Your his bodyguard now?” Ashley one of Jennifer’s friends snapped. 

“I won't let you girls hurt him.” Lucy replied to them. 

“We never said that.” Courtney another of Jennifer’s friends said. 

“No but you were thinking on going to.” Lucy said. 

The girls looked pissed. 

“You’re lucky your bodyguard is there to protect you, you slut.” Jennifer snapped at Cuphead. 

The young cup looked hurt and swallowed hard and spoke up. 

“I-I di-didn't.” Cuphead stuttered 

“You what? Speak up you dork?” Courtney mocked. 

“I-I didn't s-seduce.” Cuphead tried again still stuttering. 

“T-today not tomorrow.” Ashley mocked the poor boy of his stuttering and Lucy had it up to here with these girls. 

“Cuphead did not seduce Jason, Jason told you if not the whole school a giant lie.” Lucy stated. 

The two girls of Jennifer seemed confused and Jennifer seemed pissed. 

“Yeah right my boyfriend would never lie to me and even if he did no one would believe him it would all be Cuphead’s fault.” Jennifer said. 

Lucy kept her composure as she spoke to this ditzy self absorbed drama queen. 

“No, because when the test results do come back Jason will be brought to justice and you will look like a complete fool in front of all your friends.” Lucy replied calmly to her. 

There was silence for a moment before Jennifer lunged at Lucy ready to slap her. However Jennifer’s hand had only slapped Cuphead who had jumped in the way so Lucy wouldn't receive the blow. 

“D-don't hurt h-her.” He cried. .

The three girls and Lucy stood in shock, it was quiet as Jennifer and her friends walked off shocked and surprised at how fast the situation turned quickly. They whispered softly to one another as they made their way into the cafeteria. It was quiet between the dark haired girl and the young cup before the girl spoke to him. 

“Why did you do that?” Lucy asked stunned that her friend had done something like that.

“Because you've done a lot for me.” Cuphead replied. 

Lucy couldn't help but smile but want to frown at the situation too. Cuphead wanted to show her that he was grateful for her and her protection as well as being his friend. 

“Cmon lets go sit somewhere.” Lucy smiled. 

Cuphead smiled and followed the girl into the cafeteria. After school Cuphead followed Lucy down to the candy castle and waited for the Barrenness to open the door. When she did she was happy that she saw both Lucy and Cuphead. 

“Ah Lucy so good to see you and I see you brought Cuphead along with you, that's wonderful. ” Baroness Von Bon Bon said. 

Lucy tried to smile deep down she had a hunch that Baroness Von Bon Bon didn't like girls like her but Lucy didn't care whatever got her away from her parents was good enough, besides being with Cuphead was wonderful it was like having a little brother she never had.


	55. Lucy's POV?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yas! I still alive and kicking! I'm terrbly sorry for the long wait so for those who are reading thank you all so much thank you all for all the kudos and comments you put down it really does make my day so thank you all so much. In this chapter we get to take a look into Lucy's life. So without further adue enjoy the chapter.

“We'll come in, I’ll have to show the newbie a few things.” Bon Bon said. 

Lucy nodded. 

Cuphead was then given a tour of the bakery, it was pretty big and had lots of baking supplies. 

“This is where you and Lucy will work. You’re new here so we’ll start you off by cleaning the dishes for a few days.” Baronsess Von Bon Bon said. 

Cuphead looked away but nodded. He was a little disappointed. The baroness chuckled softly. 

“Don't fret, you’ll be baking with Lucy in no time.” Bon Bon said smiling. 

That seemed to lift Cuphead’s spirits. 

“R-really?” Cuphead said. 

“Absolutely.” Bon Bon replied. 

So after the low down, rules and regulations Cuphead was put to work washing dishes. After awhile he didn't mind doing this. He and Lucy got to talk and Cuphead loved it. Goofed off about jokes it was great. Then it was time to go, Lucy offered to take Cuphead home and Cuphead was grateful for it. Once the young girl walked the small cup back home they said their goodbyes and Lucy slowly turned away and headed home. The young girl continued to walk to her home she finally reached it. A White House with a gray roof. Lucy stared at it and then heaved a sigh and entered the house. 

Inside her mother was in the kitchen and on the couch her alcoholic father watching a football game. Lucy didn't say anything as she headed upstairs and changed her clothes and stayed in her room. She remained there until her mother called her down. Lucy closed her book and headed downstairs, there her mother was setting the table and smiled at her daughter. 

“Could you help me set the table dear.” She asked her daughter. 

Lucy nodded beginning to help her mother. The two after the table was set sat down and the mother called over Lucy’s father. When the man of the house ‘supposedly” came and sat down with them they all began to eat. Lucy never understood her mother she would gather her and her father and sat them down at the dinner table only for their to be little to no conversations. Lucy hated her father he was drunk, abusive and just overall a prick. 

“Thanks for dinner mom it was really good.” Lucy said. 

Lucy’s mother Debra smiled. 

“Thank you Lucy I’m so happy you like it.” She said. 

“I'm going to head to my room now. Night.” Lucy replied. 

“Alright dear I’ll see you tomorrow.” Her mother told her. 

Lucy nodded and headed back upstairs hearing her mother beginning to clean up the table while her father stumbled back to the couch. Lucy closed her door and checked her phone. Cuphead had messaged her. 

:Cuphead: Hi Lucy sorry to message you this late I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with the lay out of the bakery.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. She didn't mind at all if anything she needed this. 

:Thatravengirl: No problem always happy to help. She messaged back. 

Lucy put down her phone and headed into the bathroom and locked the door, there she took a quick shower and retreated back to her room. She could already hear her father talkie gibberish to her mother. The young girl groaned and closed her room door locking it in the process. Lucy laid down in her already packed room, the reason behind leaving to mainland was to leave her abusive and alcoholic father. It was planned by her mother. If Lucy had it her way she would have had the od man arrested, Lucy tried to convince her mother to leave her father but her mother refused to call the police and leave her husband. She only replied in. 

“”It's not that easy.” Or. 

“I just can't.” 

Lucy hated those responses they never got them anywhere and now they were a their breaking point. So her mother created a plan that the both of them would leave Inkwell isle and move to mainland to escape her abusive father. 

“This'll never work.” Lucy mumbled as she fell asleep. 

Little did the teenage girl knew how horrifically right she was. 

In bed Cuphead turned and stored in his sleep, he was dreaming again. Cuphead lied in a rather lavish bed with purple silk covers and a comfortable king size mattress. Where was he? Cuphead tried to look around but it was too dark to see and then he saw it. A pair of green eyes theta glowed in the darkness of the room. Cuphead couldn't move he simply stared and watched as the figure moved closer. 

“N-no st-stay back!” He cried. 

There was no response as the figure with green eyes cake closer. 

“S-stay away f-from m-me.” Cuphead stuttered. 

It was already too late as the two were faced to face. It was quiet, so quiet. The only sound was their breathing. Cuphead couldn't help but blush at the close proximity they were, then the tall man with green eyes spoke to him. 

“I have waited s long time to do this to you.” He replied. 

Cuphead wasn't sure what the man Kent and stared at him confused. 

“Wh-what do you m-mea-;” Cuphead was silenced by tall man pressed his lips against Cuphead’s. The small cup in total shock shook as his face heated up and was surprised. The feelings that he felt...they weren't disgusting….nor sickening. The kiss was dare he say it, pleasant. The die then pulled away allowing the small cup to breathe. Cuphead couldn't seem to speak as the green eyed tall male pressed his face against Cuphead’s neck causing the young teen to gasp. He squirmed unsure of the odd sensations that he was feeling. He tarried pushing away but his arms were too weak.


End file.
